Joyde's Yellow Book
by Lord Joyde The Madman
Summary: Read Chapter One For Introductions. Do remember to post a submission of your own, should you so desire!
1. Introductions

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, everyone! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **How long has it been since I wrote one of these? A fairly long ass time, one would think...**_

 _ **But now, I am finally back! And what better way to make a come back than type down something I am most known for!?**_

 _ **That's right, my long-time friends! Ladies and Gentlemen...**_

 _ **May I be granted this unique right to present to you... THE YELLOW BOOK.**_

 _ **Not just any yellow book, The Yellow Book! What's so special about this yellow book, you might ask?**_

 _ **Well, its basically a porn fic, a Yellow Book is a place where you can tell me to type down any of your deepest, darkest lustful desires... and I will make them come true.**_

 _ **With but one exception, one which my long-time readers will already know.. I will NOT write a single word in yaoi. Just wanted to make that clear.**_

 _ **UPDATE 1: SINCE I APPARENTLY WASN'T CLEAR ABOUT THIS, THE SUBMISSIONS DON'T NEED TO BE CONNECTED TO NEITHER PROTOTYPE NOR HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA!**_

 _ **So once again, here, in the deepest, darkest depths of, hidden away by unpopularity and the wonderful rating M, lies my very own Yellow Book of Lemons.**_

 _ **In order to make your desire clear to me, make good use of The Review or Private Message feature.**_

 _ **Remember, it might be embarrassing for you to do this, but please send me as many details as you possibly could. More details equals a better realization of your desires.**_

 _ **Also, the reason why this is hidden in such a peculiar section of Fanfiction is because I am planning to turn my own desire into reality as chapter one and it involves a certain fan-favorite pairing from HD Neptunia; Rebirth 1.**_

… _ **. One final thing before I go... Yes pedrofaria, the challenge you set on me so long ago also applies to this Book.  
**_

 _ **And that's pretty much all I have to say for now...**_

 _ **Tip top, ciao!**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde Out.**_

 _ **UPDATE 2: SINCE THERE HAVE BEEN SEVERAL OF THESE KINDS OF REQUESTS, I WILL NOW POST THINGS WHICH I WILL. NOT. TYPE. DOWN.**_

 _ **Yes... there's shit not even I want to put into text format, wohoo.**_

 _ **1\. Lolita/Shota - I am very sorry but typing down anything concerning a grown man/futanari/something fucking a little boy/girl... is beyond me.**_

 _ **2\. Male Gay Sex - Considering that most of my porn is futanari, this may seem a bit strange to you but I assure you it is solely because of the fact that I like to get into character while typing porn.. as a straight dude, that's kinda hard. Pun Intended.**_

 _ **3\. GAY FURRIES - This is basically the same reasoning as the previous one but far, FAR more popular to request, especially from the female population of my public.**_

 _ **4\. Torture sex - Note that this is on four because I have written such things before... albeit in 300 words and not 2.5k on average. Just because there is a scene in HOB:SR where Louise burns a maids face off while she rapes her, does not mean that I am willing to type a full lemon of that shit. Stop sending this, thank you. (THERE IS AN EXCEPTION TO THIS - When the characters depicted possess extreme regenerative capabilities, like Tokyo Ghoul for example.)**_


	2. Of Dominating and Being Dominated

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

 _ **So! Here comes our very first submission!**_

 _ **Sadly, it comes from an Annonymous person.. ugh. Well okay, I guess people are going to be embarrassed about these things, so I suppose thats fine.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is the submission:**_ Well since this is in crossovers for HDN and Prototype I have an idea. How about one where Alex does it with one of the CPU's? You can choose whoever but I recommend Plutia caus I am curious as to how she would react if she were on the bottom in this scenario. Also for any details: tentacles, sadomasochism, and loud screams... you know what to do.

 _ **And this, is its ascent unto reality via my hands... Pre-warning: If you can't stand rough lovin', tentacles and other such extreme sexual beauties, I'd recommend getting as far away from here as possible.**_

 _ **Here goes nothing!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Ultradimension – Outside of Good Ole Planeptune – Alexander's Point of view..._

* * *

I felt myself evaporating as the explosion from the nuke raked my flesh. I felt pain unlike anything ever before.

The hunters rampage taken head on? Not even close.

Being half eaten with each strike from Greene? Nope.

Slammed by The Leader Hunter? Hell to the motherfucking no.

Not even being impaled by The Supreme Hunter's tentacles hurt this bad... Crap, that can be taken horribly out of context.

Suddenly, my eyes open in surprise, something was missing. Yeah, the pain from the explosion that I had been describing had suddenly disappeared and I found myself reforming.

Once I had regenerated enough, I found myself surrounded by some kinda... blue-jelly thing.. dog?

Or, better to say.. dogs. Lots and lots of... dogs.

"Dogoo!" One shouted and the many followed. Quickly realizing that they are going to be supremely annoying and the fact that I was low on biomass, I formed my claws and started consuming them one by one.

Once I was sated, I feel a presence around me and turn around to see... a quite something.. or should I say, somebody?

The woman before me has a darker, purple hair color and that lengthens somewhat as its pulled out of its braid. Her bangs easily cover her somewhat pinkish eyes. She wears a black dominatrix outfit with pink accessories, consisting of a tank-top like busty piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and a pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has a set of pink and black earrings.

"Well now, that was quite the display.. it almost made me wet." Her totally dominatrix voice echoed out and gave me not just one shiver.

I recover, trying my best not to stare."Glad you enjoyed that, whomever you are."

She blinks as she descends onto the ground."You can talk? I thought you were a monster.. awww."

And now I'm just confused."A monster? Well of that, you can be sure, but why the aww?"

Her face twists into a sadistic reflection, applying itself really well to the woman's obviously dominant nature."So then.. you ARE a monster? Goooooooood..." She trails off and swings her black sword at me which then expands and lashes at me as if some kind of whip.

Well, I guess I should have expected that.

My eyes turn gold as my animalistic instincts take over me and I dodge the whip. She responds by quirking her eyebrows and starting to fly again.

" _Not happening."_ I think to myself while forming a whip fist of my own and slamming her down onto the ground.

Her face distorts into a mixture of surprise and blood-lust as she recovers and lunges at me, blade meeting blade.

Eventually, I knock her down with a powerful blow and she falls with her ass high up in the air..

"Kyaaaah!" She screams out, her body shaking.

I confess, it took a lot out of me to not jump her right there. Anyways, we continue the fight, each one of us getting more and more heated as the battle continues. For one reason or another, she continued falling with her butt high up constantly.

I swear to god, if she does it one more time I'm going to tear that tight ass a new one.

In my lust-fueled anger, I swing at her so hard that I knock the whip blade out of her hands and.. yep, you guessed it, she falls down with her ass up in the air.

That's it. I can't contain myself anymore. It's time to fuck a bitch.

I lunge onto her, my fake clothing disappearing as I rip off every article of clothing she had on her ass.

"E-e-eeeh!?" She yelps out cutely, causing my already raging hard on to harden even further.

"Y'know babe, I tried to contain myself but with you constantly flailing your ass at me, you brought this on yourself."

I hear her gulp in sudden fear and excitement. I lower myself down to her already dripping womanhood."Huh, guess you weren't kidding about that..." I make my voice as deep and rumbling as I can and she lets out a gasp.

I give her pussy a long lick, both of my hands gripping her tight ass with quite a bit of force.

I begin licking her out as she moans and moans, already getting into it as she holds herself up with both hands.

I elongate my tongue and penetrate her womb with it, causing her to gasp."Oh wow..." She moans out, drool leaking from her mouth.

Her legs tremble a bit as she orgasms and takes in a deep breath, which in turns riles me up even further.

With a seductive grin, she turns around and pushes me onto a rock playfully."My turn..."

I return her grin and smash the stone into a more comfortable form. She gasps harshly as she bears witness to my manhood. With another grin, she begins licking my tip before slowly but surely swallowing my whole cock.

Then its my turn to moan out as she begins slamming my cock up and down her throat with no small amount of speed.

I see her furiously fingering herself with one of her hands as the other massages my sack.

Finally getting out of breath, she takes my cock out and positions her giant breasts onto it."Let's see how you take this..."

She says and begins massaging my dick with her breasts while licking my tip sensually.

I grin and, not to be outdone, form a couple tentacles out of my hands which turn into vibrators. She stops and watches in anticipation as they near her womanhood, already vibrating with fervor.

I stab those tendrils into her wet womanhood and begin drilling her with them."Mmmmmmmhm!" She moans out and restarts her work on my cock.

I feel a load coming up soon and I stop it. I return my arm back and slam the woman into the stone I was sitting on. She gasps out and then moans."Like to play rough, don't you?"

Not answering her, I place my hands on her hips and spread her legs into an I shape. Then, I position myself and impale her womanhood onto my gigantic cock.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She gives out a loud scream as I continue to ravage her insides.

I feel her soft, tender flesh wrapping around me in a tight fit as I continue to pummel her womb.

Deciding that I waited enough, I let loose my own orgasm, filling her with my seed."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn!"

Our bodies stop moving as we both shake from a joint orgasm. We both recover at the same time and then she pushes herself off the stone, making me fall onto the earth with her on top. She leans into my ear.

"That wasn't very niiice... Allow me to return the favor, you brute." She says in a playfully sing song voice and I feel myself hardening again.

Impaling her nails into my shoulders, she begins riding me, her hips slamming onto mine with no little amount of fervor."Aahhh!" She lets herself scream out with each slam.

Feeling a bit outdone, I create another tendril and impale her asshole with it.. unsurprisingly, she moans approvingly.

"Mhm! Yes! Oh yes! Fuck both of my holesaaah!" Her voice makes me smirk and I help her ride me faster by letting her use my hands for support.

She speeds up and I take notice of her pussy struggling to contain my huge cock.

Suddenly, I get an interesting idea, so I modify my cock mid thrust and make it vibrate inside of her.

She gasps harshly and takes a deep breath as her head rockets backwards, eyelids fully upside.

She orgasms and her tight pussy squirms as she does. Not too happy about that, I stand up and continue fucking her doggy style.

"Aaaaaaaaahn, not so fammh-" She tries to say but I shut her up by shoving a tendril into her mouth and making three more, making use of both her hands and her breasts.

"Mmmmm!" She moans again as I reach my maximum speeds, impaling her already reddening ass cheeks with full force. She begins stroking my cocks to the best of her ability, that is, as hard as she can.

I'm not complaining mind you.

With one last thrust, I explode deep inside of her again, filling her every hole with my seed. I feel her flesh trembling from the pleasure.

"Phew." I breathe out, a prideful grin plastered on my face as she falls off my cocks and onto the ground with heavy breaths.

I take one look onto her breathing, sweaty form and find myself hardening again.

I take her body into my hands."M-m-more?" She asks, her voice filled equally with lust and fear, and I grin.

Wordlessly, I grab her tight ass and hold her up as she holds onto my shoulders for support.

"Ready?" I ask her with a grin which she returns seductively."Oh you know I am..."

Needing no more words, I start fucking her again, my cock filling her already leaking pussy.

I watch as her stomach expands and constricts with each thrust and I feel myself speeding up. Soon after, she joins me as we hit a wall in our sexual frenzy.

With her legs on the wall and one hand on my shoulder, she massages her breasts with the other as I slam her ass down onto my shaft.

We speed up even further, jointly moaning like wild animals as we both reach our final climax.

I feel myself burst everything I've had left into her."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNNN!" Her scream only makes my orgasm ever more pleasant as I watch her womb greedily expanding and milking as much seed out of me as it possibly could.

I kiss her full on the lips and she manages to return my kiss, and then we part with bated breath.

I let myself lean onto the stone wall as she falls on top of me, both of us exhausted.

With deep, ragged breaths, I ask her a rather pointless question, considering its timing."Soo... yeah... what's your name, babe?"

She manages a weak grin."I-i-i am, mmmh, I-iris H-heart.. The CPU Goddess of Planeptune..."

Wait, what? A goddess? Did I just fuck a goddess?"Umm... okay? My names Alexander."

I blink and she catches my confusion with a smirk."Mmmm... you know, when my scouts told me that there was an inter-dimensional portal forming here on the outskirts of my city, I most certainly didn't expect... whatever you are.."

I give out a weak laugh."Heh, well I didn't expect to be nuked into another dimension and get to fuck a goddess once I come out."

I lean in to lick her neck. She moans again and smiles, kissing me as if a lover.

Suddenly, her eyes widen and she quickly removes herself off my cock."Huh? What's wrong?"

I see her have a somewhat anime-like sweat drop."W-well, my energy is running out."

I quirk an eyebrow."Energy? What do you mea-what the hell?" I say as she is enveloped in a bright blue light with binary code-like numbers inside of it.

And then, what a little child pops out of said bright light. A fully naked, little girl, covered in my cum. Oh... fuck.

She notices my embarrassment and she smiles in her child-like form."Well that was a lot of fun, mister Alex! I hope we can do it again sometime!"

She says and I feel myself become completely dumbfounded as she teleports away, laughing happily. I swear to god my jaw may have fallen off for a moment there.

I close my mouth with no small amount of effort and let out a laugh.

Yep, that's it. I think I'm gonna stay here for awhile.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it for the very first submission for My Yellow Book.**_

 _ **I hope you've liked it and I hope to see you next time! Also, do tell me if you think something needs improving!**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde OUT!**_


	3. Dwemer Erotica

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

 _ **How are you all doing?**_

 _ **Here comes the second submission for my Yellow Book! And it comes from none other than my good friend pedrofaria! Yay!**_

 _ **Btw bro, I'm sorry that this took me so long to type down but I had a super-busy week.**_

 _ **Anyhow, this is he submission.. a word beforehand, it is fairly long so you can either skip it and just read the lemon or you can actually read it and learn how to give me a proper submission.**_

 _ **Submission:**_ _W_ _ell_ _he is a muscled nord, has light brown skin long black hair, a bushy goatee/mustache combo and completly white eyes with a scar running do_ _w_ _n his left eye._

 _I_ _'ve got a lot of background story for him, he is trully only half nord, the other half comes from a frost giant, that is why he has_ _c_ _ompletly white eye_ _s_ _, but is not blind, he is also taller than an Altmer, at least a head or two taller, and he is strong, and i mean_ _giant level strong._

 _He has a deep hatred of Ulfric Stormcloak, the Thalmor and Molag Bal, he has a sarcastic nature, but keeps his face as emotionless as possible, he has a natural talent for frost magic, but also a great weakness in fire magic, he has a fascination with the dwemer, whenever he can he would go into one just for the heck of it, he is a warrior, meaning he knows how to use one-handed weapons, two-handed weapons, shields and bows, he also used to be a blacksmith before being arrested trying to cross the border._

 _Lastly, his name is Korvan and he is a Werewolf._

 _ **And that's pretty much it for the submit. Let's see what I can cook up, shall we? Oh and, happy readin'! xD**_

 _ **THE FIRST PART IS JUST ME SETTING THE STORY IN A WAY FOR IT TO MAKE SENSE. IF YOU JUST WANNA READ THE LEMON, GO TO THE SECOND LINE BREAK AND BEGIN READING THERE.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Nighttime... – Deep within Nchuand-Zel, Markarth – Korvan's Point Of View_

* * *

"Huh? What the... Was this door here before?" I ask myself while channeling a frostbite spell onto my body, cooling myself off after what can only be described as wasting precious avatars of Dwemer machinery.

But well, they attacked me first. Anyway, I refocus myself onto this new door, which looked mostly alike to the other giant, bronze doors that the dwemer usually use, but was colored slightly.. pink.

I approach the door and find out the reason why I didn't see it before, it was blocked by a large stone which was annihilated in my previous fight with the animunculi.

I let out a sigh. And, in doing so, notice a Dwemer sign on the floor. It had a strange word etched onto it that I did not know, so I pulled out my copy of the translated Dwemer language etching.

The only word I found to fit the markings.. was Brothel... Great.

Well now, I guess its time to go see what our long lost brothers liked to screw.

I enter inside to find a mostly untouched and generally well preserved room, with glowing reddish-pink crystals around it, granting an exotic atmosphere.

Turning around, I find myself praising the Dwemer for being more than just machinists. They are also artists of the greatest level. Why? Because I'm currently staring at what might just be a perfectly fake model of a very well endowed Nordic female with long, golden hair.

Not even bothering to try and stop myself, I continue my exploration of the Brothel, eager to find out more.

Eventually, I stumble across a strange room with several conjuration circles. I know that these circles are for summoning and dominating Deadra, which sparks my interest quite a bit.

Noticing how the steam supply to this room still works, I quickly approach the nearby console and turn it on, deciphering the words.

There is a setting which lets you decide the Oblivion realm from which you want to pull a Deadra from. Hehe, I quickly find myself setting it to Coldharbour. Why? Because fuck Molag Ball, that's why.

Maybe if I get lucky, I'll get to rape one of his consorts... though he might like that, the sick fuck.

I find the setting for gender and set it to female.. now there is just one last thing to do, hit the big red button.

The summoning starts and energy gathers as my anticipation grows and I find myself grinning.

* * *

 _ **LEMON STARTS HERE. You can begin reading now if you skipped the Introduction. LINE BREAKS FTW.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _A minute later... – The Dwemer Brothel – Korvan's Point of View..._

* * *

What appeared before me was a bluish-gray skinned beauty with a set of giant double D's and long red hair. She had a pair of the usual deadric horns growing out of her forehead and yellow, vampiric eyes.

She was also very much naked. Yeah.

I felt my jaw drop more than just slightly as she refocused herself from the head-ache that is conjuration.

"W-w-what is this place? Where am I?" She notices me staring after a while as I approach her.

"You are in my hands now, that's where." I say as I practically begin to salivate at the thought of fucking a dremoran vampire.

"Take one more step and I wi-KYAAH!" She exclaims out cutely as she finally noticed the fact that she is naked and has none of her weapons.

With a sadistic grin, I grab the behind of her head and force her onto the counter while taking out my giant-born twelve inched dick.

She gulps and tries to calm herself as if entering some sort of trance. Hmm, well I suppose being raped isn't such a big thing to a dremora.

Maybe I should be gentle?

I muse to myself as I strip out of all my clothing and place my hands on her hips."J-j-just get over with it, mortal!"

I let myself smirk as I crouch down and give her bright pink cunt a long lick... hmmm, despite her bravado, she appears to be a virgin.

This makes my grin go from ear to ear as I begin to explore her already dripping womanhood further, eliciting a soft moan to escape her lips.

I speed up, my tongue prodding deeper and deeper as her breathing and moans become unsteady.

Inserting a two fingers, I spread her pussy and continue to work her as she grabs her own ass cheeks and spreads herself wider for me. With a final prod, she orgasms with a moaning cry.

She falls down to the floor, one hand still on the counter as she looks at me with confused eyes, ready and wishing for more.

I feel myself hardening at her somewhat cute demeanor and take her into my arms bridal style.

Placing her on the bed, I position her for doggy style. She takes note of my giant cock and gulps in both fear and desire as I place the tip of my cock against her hungering cunt.

With a slap of her ass, I slam myself inside of her, making her eyes go wide and eliciting a yelp to escape her purple lips.

I begin to pound her and she quickly adapts to my speed as she lowers herself down, one of her hands massaging her slit and the other fondling her own sizable cleavage.

I slap her ass once more and another moan escaped her lips as I take her faster. She stops fondling herself and grabs hold of her own ass, spreading herself for me again.

"P-p-please, faster!" I feel my grin further itself when I hear those words, my cock hardening, about ready to spurt as I feel my orgasm reaching reality.

With a final slam, I unload quite a bit of my seed deep within her as my dick crown penetrates her virgin womb with force. She moans out, voice high in lust and desire.

Not even taking it out of her, I turn her around and make it so we are face to face. She adopts and uncharacteristic blush on her pale cheeks.

Without a word, I kiss her deeply and she throws her arms around me as if we were lovers. We separate, a smile on each of our faces. She smirks."Ready for round two mortal?"

I feel myself growing bigger inside of her as she gasps out in pleasure. I begin to slam into her again and again with a beast-like vigor.

And the reason for this makes itself apparent as the full moon's power penetrates even the rocky walls of the Dwemer and empowers me.

She lets out a gasp as my giant cock grows even larger inside of her as I transform into a werewolf. Her eyes quickly fill with equal amounts of fear and excitement.

I feel myself grinning in my wolf form as I begin slamming into her dripping pussy with the force of a pure wolf, howling out in the process.

She grasps my wrists with her hands as I now tower over her, my rapidly moving hips pounding onto hers as her eyes lose their light from the pleasure.

With a sharp gasp she orgasms again, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips as I achieve an orgasm of my own, my seed filling her deepest parts in gargantuan amounts.

Strange, I should have reverted back by now... and now I'm hearing the laughter of Hircine in my head. You are a bro unlike any other, Hirc. Gotta remember to make you a shrine later.

" _Yeah, yeah, now wake up and fuck that babe right in the pussy, ya hear me?!"_ I barely stiffle a laugh as I finally let myself slip out of her cunt.

I spend a moment to take in the sight of her and grin again as the beast-like desire returns to me.

I grab her head with both of my clawed hands and begin to ravage her tight mouth with my cock.

She struggles to swallow my full size but makes no attempt to stop me. I feel myself reaching deep into her, my cock scraping against the walls of her tight throat. I continue to pound her again and again as she begins to furiously masturbate herself, one hand fingering her cum-dripping cunt and the other massaging my balls.

I continue to viciously ravage her mouth, my cock going deep inside as I watch her tight throat expand with every thrust.

The sheer eroticism makes both of us reach an amazing orgasm as I fill her throat with a gallon of my seed. Her eyes draw back from the pleasure and I let out an animalistic howl, both of my hands holding her head base deep as I continue filling her throat.

Finally, after what seemed like a full hour, I pull out of her and fall right into what seems to be a very comfortable black leather chair. I turn to look at her to find her licking any seed that escaped her mouth off of herself.

My cock seems to try and harden again but fails to do so but I get an interesting Idea as I spot a red and green potion on the shelf. I quickly gulp them down without her noticing and feel myself return to my full hardened glory.

With a savage grin, I walk over to her and pick her up, my clawed hands grasping her tight behind."M-more, kyah!" She yelps out cutely as I slam myself into her dripping pussy, still very tight despite its previous ravishing.

Anyhow, I begin to slam into her once again as she places her hands on my shoulders, her head thrown back from pleasure. I speed up, her moans becoming louder and louder as I do, her already reddening hips soaking wet from both my cum and hers.

She breathes sharply and I find myself enjoying to watch as her giant chest rises and falls. Getting an interesting idea, I begin to lick her tits with my long tongue and she moans out. At the same time, my speed reaches new heights as I feel my final orgasm approaching.

With yet another howl, I slam her tight cunt onto my giant cock with staggering force and finally fully penetrate her womb, my seed already filling the greedy thing in gallons worth.

I feel myself unloading everything I had left into her tight cunt as I stumble and we fall right onto the rich purple bed.

She takes a few more breaths before she finally dozes off into blissful sleep and I feel myself letting out a breath of relief as I begin to doze off into sweet unconsciousness myself.

" _Damn, that was fucking amazing. Thanks Hirc, I owe ya one."_ And with that, I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: DAMN. I must say I believe this to be one of the better and somewhat more original lemons I've done.**_

 _ **I sincerely hope that was worth all the wait pedro. Once again, I'm sorry but tests are a god-damn pain in the nuts. Yeah, nuts. Because a pain in the ass isn't nearly enough to classify them.**_

 _ **REMEMBER – YOUR SUBMISSIONS ARE WHAT MAKES THESE LEMONS HAPPEN!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	4. Innocence Lost

_**Lord Joyde :Heylo, Everyone! How are you? So yeah, this is a lemon from one of my other stories as I have decided to post all of them here after some consideration and asking for advice from friends. Enjoy all of my Lemons in one place guys and girls!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Ryuko's Point of View – The House In The Slums_

* * *

After telling the two idiot-would-be-assassins that I had absolutely no idea what I'm going to do once I've devoured the Life Fibers, They finally let go.

I quickly booted them both out of my house and set up the clinic, but not before I checked my basement.

The fibers were growing nicely, which means those two have no idea of what I'm doing here... Guess they didn't have time to search my house... good.

I smirked and turn towards Senketsu."So you will do whatever this Ryuko tells you to do, eh?"

He blinked once, twice, make that three times."Ye-y-yeah? What about it?" He's blushing, how cute!

"And what If I told you to... kiss me?" His head turned towards me faster than a bullet.

His red eyes looked into mine. Gazing, prodding... searching for something that wasn't there.

Then a smirk adorns his crimson features."If that is what you wish..." He trailed off and before I knew it, our lips were joined together in a passionate battle of tongues.

A spark of electricity ran up and down my spine, my brain shut down and started to reboot, incapable of comprehending this situation.

My eyes saw naught but rainbow colors as I descended into bliss...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Senketsu's Point of View – Yeah, Cuz' I'm a dude. – Writing these things from a girls Point of View is extremely damaging for my manliness..._

* * *

I'm kissing her...

I'm kissing Ryuko... my master... my mistress... my Ryuko...

I am scared... you see, from the moment I was born, I had felt a strong urge to follow all and any orders that Ryuko gives me..

But it wasn't love... it was Loyalty...

Should I stop?

…. Logically yes...

But... I don't want to.

I have no need to breathe... but I have to see if she wants this or not.

I slowly remove my lips from hers, my hands trailing down to her waist, holding her tightly to my body...

My mind slowly wanders to whatever Zeus is doing at the moment.. He'll probably kill me for this...

I just don't give a shit about that right now.

A single, erotic moan escapes Ryuko's full red lips, waking me up from my unfocused trance.

"Wh...why did you...stop... I didn't say you could." She says between breaths.

I smirk. I can take this as an OK to go further."Nothing, just checking if you really want this."

There is no need to say twisted truths right now.

She pulls me in for another kiss and I stumble, making us both fall to the ground but neither of us cares right now.

Her body heat fills every fiber of my being and I find myself craving for her... not her blood...

But her, as a person... as a man would crave for a woman.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _OKAY! LETS DO THIS! FIRST STRAIGH-ok nvm, its not the first time I'm writing straight sex, but yeah, NOOBS RUN AWAY AND PROS GET UR BOSSMODE GLASSES! CUZ ITS SHOW TIME!_

 _Its still Senketsu's Point of View btw..._

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back To Reality..._

* * *

We trip over a bottle of wine while kissing and fall onto the bed, me being the one on top.

I feel her hands trailing over my bare back, I'm essentially always naked... she's going to be soon.

I begin caressing her body, gently massaging her breasts with one hand and holding her closer with the other.

She moans into my mouth, causing another set of shivers to assault my non-existent spine.

I stop kissing her and spread her legs, feeling her fully and then stopping my head between them. Then, lifting up her skirt, I give her pussy a lick, then another.

She gasps as I continue my exploration of her nether regions... Wanting to get a taste of the real thing, I remove her clothing, first exposing her bare chest then removing her panties and finally throwing away that pesky skirt.

Her pink, innocent and unspoiled womanhood is eagerly dripping, soaking the entire area around it.

I start licking her out again, this time penetrating her, but making sure that her hymen does not break... yet.

She gasps and moans."Sen..se-senketsu.. enough.. with the foreplay!.. go ahead..."

I smirk. I saw a scene like this in a movie once."And do what exactly?"

She blushes."Y..you know..."

"I don't, you have to tell me what to do..."

"I..I-I wa-wa-want Se-se-senketsu's cock inside of me!"

Said cock burst to life after I heard those words. I grin and position myself, holding both of her hands in mine.

I kiss her full on the lips once more, an electrifying feeling pleasurably trailing over both our bodies as I penetrate her depths. Her walls clinging on to every inch of my member, already milking me for all I'm worth.

This act alone is enough to make her orgasm as she cries out.. weather in pain or pleasure, possibly both, I couldn't really tell you. She grabs my hair, roughly and out of instinct, making me wince slightly.

We stayed that way for a while, simply kissing and caressing, each others hands trailing over our bodies...

"Ready?" I ask, eager to move my length through her body. She nods and looks down to where we were currently connected.

"Be gentle." She commands. "I'll try my best... but you make me feel so good, I don't know how much more I can hold back... Ryuko.."

I push in and out once, making us both moan. I don't stop doing this, fully exploring her insides, all out and then all in.

Her screams, born of lust and pleasure, can probably be heard outside... but we'll deal with that later.

I focus my thoughts on her and increase my speed a little, feeling every fiber of her being clamping down onto my member as I do.

"Ha-harder!" She breathes out and I comply, speeding up even more as I pound in and out of her.

My rhythmic pounding is taking its toll and I realize that I'm not going to last much longer if I continue this... but I want to experience her body some more before I finish.

I take my member out of her and switch our position into doggy style. She grabs the sheets as I penetrate her yet again and continue my rhythm.

This gives off a completely different feeling and a grunt escapes my lips. I feel my cock kiss her womb every time and I feel it slowly bringing me to my climax.

"Ry-ryuko! I'm not going..t-to last much longer."

"Do it then! Fill me up with your cum, Senketsu!"

Something primal awakes from deep inside of me and I grab her ass cheeks. I give them as squeeze and force her down as I speed up to the best of my ability.

Her pussy squeezes me tightly as she reaches her second orgasm and this brings me over the edge, making me release a feral howl into the air.

A breath I didn't realize I was holding is released as I fill Ryuko's womb to the brim and then proceed to fall down onto the bed right next to her.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Is it just me or does this... feel somehow forced? Nah, I'm just bad at writing non-kinky sex.._

 _Anyways, its safe to come out now, ya'noobs!_

 _Strange... I don't need a shower this time... I guess this wasn't passionate.. not heated enough?_

 _Tell me what you guys think in the reviews... please?_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back to Reality – Ryuko's Point of View._

* * *

"Do you regret this?" I hear Senketsu ask me.

I smile and pull him in for another kiss."Do you?"

He shakes his head."Then neither do I."

His arms pull me in closer and a bed sheet covers us both, its nowhere near sleeping time.. But we are both more exhausted than ever before in our lives...

First time is supposed to hurt, right? But It didn't hurt me at all. Maybe because Senketsu was so gentle.

Anyways, I shut the light and turn towards him."Good night."

"Same to you... my beautiful bride..."

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Void Of Space – Zeus's Point of View._

* * *

"Hmmmm... so I guess the loyalty effect gained from BlackLight... CAN turn into love after all.."

I muse out loud to myself... It seems that this story has gained an interesting turn of events that not even I could have foreseen...

Oh well, I'm just glad my second daughter is happy.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter six of The Heart of Blood!**_

 _ **I think that this sex scene is the last thing your were expecting right now...**_

 _ **But my popularity as a writer comes out mostly because of the fact that I do things other people wouldn't even consider... or think of as strange.**_

 _ **Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	5. Lovely Reward

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo everyone! Re-upload.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Later that day, Louise's room._

* * *

Louise spent most of the day preparing a ritual which would let Zeus give a little of his power to Siesta, thus making her Louise's second familiar.

After she was finished checking over the runes, the pentagrams, the vial of blood, the incense, the candles, around a couple dozen times, she sat down on a chair and waited for Siesta.

She didn't wait long as the Maid entered the room in her uniform."Good Evening, Louise."

"Good Evening to you as well, Siesta. I trust you weren't followed?" Asked Louise.

Siesta blushed again."N-no, miss, I wasn't."

"Good, what is going to happen here isn't meant for the ears or eyes of others." Louise said and cast a silencing seal onto the room.

Siesta was certain that whatever Louise had in plans for tonight, it would involve a lot of Intimacy.

Louise waved her wand and a chair flew towards Siesta."Sit down, I need to ask you something."

Siesta instead came close to her."Louise, If you want to sleep with me you could have just said so... there's no need for talking." Siesta said into her ear, sensually.

Louise blushed a bright red."N-no! That wasn't why I called you here!"

Siesta looked disappointed."Is that so?... well I'm sorry for my actions then." She turned to leave.

Louise just sat there, shocked. _"Just how long do you plan on denying her obvious attraction to you, Louise? GET THE HELL OFF THAT CHAIR AND HUG HER! NOW!"_ Zeus shouted at her.

Thankfully, it worked. Louise launched herself of the chair and pulled Siesta into a bone-crushing hug just as Siesta grasped the handle of the door. "Wait..please... Siesta, stay here... we need to talk. It's important."

Siesta turned towards Louise and sighed."Alright... what is it then? Why did you tell me to come here so late?"

Louise began to cry."I-i-i just wanted to give you something which you can use to defend yourself.."

Siesta was flabbergasted."But why?"

Louise let go of her, reluctantly, and sat onto her bed."When Mott decided to kidnap you today and drive you off to his mansion so he can turn you into some kind of sex-slave... I was angry... No, I was completely livid.. furious and enraged. I just barely kept myself from incinerating the count until he was just a pile of arcane ash. That made me think..."

"About what?" Asked Siesta.

"The Future."

"...What does that mean?"

Louise sighed in defeat."Look Siesta, you are my friend and I hope that in the future, you might just become something more... that's what made me afraid... I know that I'm going to have a lot of enemies and more than one is going to try to kidnap or even worse, kill you just to spite me."

Siesta didn't know weather to be glad or scared, Louise had just told her that her feelings weren't one sided... but also of the dangers of what that implied.

"What exactly were you planning on doing?"

Louise stiffened."I-i... I wanted to make you my second familiar, hoping you would develop some sort of power you can use to protect yourself should I ever fail to do so..."

Siesta turned around. She looked onto the symbols drawn on the floor."So that's what the runes are for..."

"Yes... Look, I'm sorry... I won't try to turn you if you don't want to... I just don't want to lose you, Siesta.." said a teary eyed Louise.

Siesta's heart was beating so fast she didn't know if that kind of speed was possible... or healthy.

She sat beside Louise on the bed, put a hand on her teary cheek, and kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **LEMON START WARNING, NOOBS RUN AWAY AND PROS GET YOUR FINAL BOSS STRATEGIES... while I go do some *research* cuz, I'm not very well versed in lesbian sex lol.**_

 _ **Hey, at least I'm honest, no?**_

* * *

… _ **...Around an hour later – ALRIGHT! LETS DO DIS!... LEEEEROOOOY JEEEENKINZ!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Louise's face flushed and her brain tried it's best to process what was currently going on.

" _Awww hell yeah! Too bad I can't join in, haha. Maybe in the future..."_ Zeus barked a throaty laugh. _  
_

Louise recovered from the initial shock from Siesta's sudden aggressiveness and decided to just go with the flow.

She closed her eyes and returned Siesta's kiss, transforming it into a hot make-out session.

Being a natural dominatrix, Louise quickly took the leading role. She fondled Siesta's large bust with one hand and massaged her stomach with the other.

Siesta moaned and then, not wanting to be left behind, started unbuttoning Louise's uniform, hand's placed over Louise's shoulders.

Louise pushed her fully onto the bed ,as they stopped kissing out of need for breath.

Louise looked her in the eyes, into her soul."Are you sure you want this?"

To which Siesta replied."Are you?"

Louise nodded."Then so am I." Said Siesta.

Louise's lips met Siesta's once again, causing tongues to battle for dominance and silent moans to escape.

During their battle, Siesta manged to fully remove Louise's top. Louise's face lit up redder than she thought possible but she didn't try to conceal herself.

Siesta could see why. Once Louise regained her ability to use magic, many other things also started happening unnoticed by most others but not by Siesta. Louise had grown a good couple inches taller, causing her to be the same height as Siesta and she was also no longer flat-chested.

Louise now proudly displayed her c-cup breasts _._

"They've grown." Siesta said, smirking.

"They're still not even close to yours though."

Siesta grinned."Jealous much? Don't worry Louise, with that speed of growth your going to end up like Miss Zerbrst."

"Gods, I hope not. Those things must be heavy and painful..." _"Zeus, if you dare to do that to me I swear I'm going to find a way to enter your realm and hurt you somehow."_

" _I don't control your breast growth, Louise. Your body does."_

"Louise?"

"Ah, sorry about that, just thinking... Now, where were we.. Oh yeah." Louise said while grinning. She fully undressed herself and then did the same to Siesta. She marveled at the sight of the raven beauty before her.

"What's wrong."

"Oh nothing, just thinking how I get to have a beauty like you all to myself, tonight."

Siesta blushed as Louise pushed her back down and positioned herself, placing her dripping pussy near Siesta's face. "Lick me." She commanded and Siesta complied.

"MMMmmmm..." Louise moaned, feeling Siesta's tongue explore her cavern with ferocity.

She then fell forward and started returning the favor, by licking her lovers wet clit.

Siesta moaned and breathed out hot air into Louise's pussy, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

Louise pushed in a finger as deep as she could, then a second one.. and a third. She sweat-dropped.

"You were lonely, weren't you, Siesta?"

"Mmmh..." Was the answer she got.

Siesta then started fingering Louise and found her to be very tight seeing as she had trouble pushing in more than two fingers. But, that was more than enough for her to explore her lover.

This went on for a while but then Louise got off her."Let's finish each other off."She said.

Siesta nodded and entwined her legs with Louise's, rubbing their nether regions together.

They rubbed each other fiercely, going faster and faster each time.

"Ahhh, L-Louise, I'm close-aaahn."

"M-me too!"

Louise sped up to maximum and soon after felt herself burst alongside Siesta."A-a-aaaaahhhh." They screamed in unison.

They fell down onto the bed, both exhausted and happier than ever before.

Louise pulled Siesta close to her and covered them both in the silk sheets of her bed.

"You were amazing, Siesta..." Louise let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was keeping.

"You too, Louise." They kissed one another for the final time that night and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde - ….Okay this is the smallest chapter of this story but, seeing as my previous lemon was only 500 words and not 1500... I think I did pretty well here... but I'm gonna have to go and get myself a cold.. VERY COLD shower... preferably right now.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all!**_


	6. Sating Desire

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all? Another re-upload.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Marie's Room – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

Agnes couldn't find her way around this school for the life of her, so I showed her the way.

Her blushing had made me laugh so much as we neared Marie's room.

I opened the door to see a sight so beautiful, it made my nose bleed. _(cough cough, LOL.)_

There, on a heart-shaped bed, laid three beautiful women, all sprawled out in seductive and subjective positions.

I turn to Agnes and nod to her. She nods back, her mouth drooling.

I close the door and lock it firmly with my magic.

I turn around to the girls, I lick my lips. _"Let the fun, BEGIN!"_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Somewhere in a Void of Existence. Pariah's Point of View._

* * *

"Yo, big bro, what did you call me for?" said Pariah as he neared Zeus who was watching something on a TV made from viral energy of all things.

"Sit down and enjoy." Was all that I heard him say... I realized why.

There, on the screen, was a sight I didn't think I'd see even in my own perverted dreams...

So I sat down... and enjoyed the view.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back in Halkeginia – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

The doors locked behind me with a resounding click. I begin to undress myself.

As soon as my uniform falls down, I hear four surprised gasps.

"You actually had boobs? I thought you were flat-chested..." Said the blond girl, named Samantha.

"Yeah, they grew." I say with more than a little amusement. My breasts were now about half the size of Kirches... I sure hope they don't grow any more...

They raise eyebrows but don't say anything else. With a flick of my wrist, I shut off the lights and set the aromatic candles alight instead.

These girls sure know how to make a good setting.

I lick my lips and then lock them with Victoria, the black haired raven girl.

Agnes decides to have fun with the other two, Maria on her left, and Samantha on her right leg, both rubbing themselves on her and kissing her at the same time.

I spread Victoria's long, lean legs and give her pussy a sensual, hungry lick to which she responds with a moan of pleasure.

I continue to lick her out for some time and then decide to make her return the favor.

Then I glance at the other three and smirk, time to have some fun. I focus my willpower into a tendril and suddenly impale Agnes on one, causing her to give out a cute yelp.

The other two look at me with pleading eyes so I do the same to them. I focus my attention back to Victoria's dripping pussy. I push in a couple fingers, just to feel her out.

I grin, she's more than ready for what I have in mind."Hey Vic, did you ever do it with a man?"

She looks at me strangely."N-no.."

My grin goes from ear to ear."Gooooooood..."

I rather violently force her into a doggy position. She yelps out in surprise."What are you going to do?"

I smile somewhat sadistically."I'm just gonna try out a new... spell, I've made."

I make a tendril move into my own pussy and then half of it to come out. I shape and reform the tendril to give myself a willpower made cock. Best of all, I will feel every thrust, seeing as my nerves connected themselves to the tendril inside.

Victoria gulps and prepares herself. I give her firm ass a squeeze and rub her some. I open her pussy with two fingers and breathe in, enjoying her scent, and breathe out inside of her. Her moans make me even hornier.

I position myself and kiss her as I slowly start pushing inside. Her sweet, silky cavern gives little to no resistance as I penetrate the deepest of her depths.

She moans into my mouth as our tongues battle each other for dominance. I start fondling her large breasts.

"Uuuuuu... not my breasts too... that feels too good!" She pouts cutely and I feel myself shiver in pleasure. Her cuteness just makes me want to fuck her even more.

I thrust, in and out, gently, letting her get used to my size. Slowly, I begin to speed up, her already tight walls clamping down on me as she reaches her climax... but I don't stop.

"A-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." She screams out in pleasure as I continue to thrust deeper and deeper into her pussy with force.

I feel myself reaching my own climax. I stop myself and pull my cock out of her."Awww?"

I giggle."Don't worry, I just wanna change positions." I say to her.

Then I grab her ass and lift her up. I impale her upon my cock once again and speed up to maximum, slamming myself into her.

Soon after, I reach my own orgasm and feel myself burst inside of her. Waves of pleasure and relief hit me like a storm.. is this how men feel? No wonder they're addicted to sex..

I kiss her deeply as I fall down onto a sitting position. We make out for a while and she moans out of relief.

"T...that was amazing, Louise... but I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Marie, Samantha and Agnes are going to be the same, after I'm done with them." I laugh.

She looks at me somewhat surprised."You can still go on? Even after that?"

"What do you mean? The night is still so young, you can't be tired already.."

"Yeah, I don't have your sex-drive, Louise, have fun with the others, I'm going to sleep now.." She removes herself from my cock and falls onto the couch beside the bed.

Oh well, I turn around and see that Marie is all alone right now. I smirk, this is going to be fun.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _With Zeus and Pariah. Pariah's Point of View._

"Holy shit. This is some first rate porn right there." I blurt out.

"Yup." says Zeus, eyes focused on the screen, while chewing some popcorn.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Back with Louise._

* * *

I throw my arms over Marie's back, catching her by surprise. I begin to massage her breasts and feel her soft, violet hair with my fingers.

"Hey there, you lonely?" I ask her jokingly. I look up to see Agnes and Samantha playing around with my tendrils, leaving poor Marie to entertain herself.

She melts into my touches as I begin to kiss her all over.

Her hair smells like roses, probably from shampoo. I feel her beautiful, stainless hands begin to caress my body, grabbing my breasts and fingering my pussy, making me let out a moan, to which she giggles.

I push her down and start kissing her fiercely. She returns my kisses but her tongue does not battle mine, instead, she is submissive to my intrusion of her mouth and lets me explore her, freely.

I drag my hands all over her beautiful ass and push a finger inside, causing her to yelp.

"T-t-that's not the right hole, Louise." She says cutely.

"Says you." I tell her and then get on top of her. She watches in wonder as I form another dick.

"Don't you need a wand or those gloves of yours to use magic?" She asks me, curious.

"I can manipulate my willpower without the use of a focus point, I just need those to transform it into a certain element."

"That's something only square mages can do!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, well.. I'm stronger than a square mage, now shush, I want to feel your fine butt."

She looks confused. I grin and push my tongue as deep as I can into her asshole. It actually does not taste that bad, girl bathed herself before this, which is good for me.

I spread her legs open, like I did to Victoria and push my cock inside of her ass."A-ahn, not so rough.."

"What was that? You want me to be rougher? Okay!" I laugh and start slamming into her.

Damn, assholes actually feel tighter than pussies, gotta remember that for future relations.

She screams out, weather in pain or pleasure... possibly both. I pull out and thrust myself fully into her again.

"Mmmmm..." She moans, making me go even faster. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

I laugh, I wonder how this is gonna feel. I pull out of her, making her pout in protest.

Then I focus my willpower into my cock and reshape it... into TWO dicks.

"What are you doing?" She asks me. I grin."You're about to feel it."

She looks confused but screams out when she feels both of her holes being filled and fucked at once.

She moans my name as I continue to pound her into sweet oblivion. I feel myself coming closer to orgasm again and I feel my teeth grinding as I grunt in pleasure.

Finally, I let out a scream of pleasure as I fill both of her holes with magical seed. My members slip out of her as she falls down and falls asleep from exhaustion. I suddenly let out a viral pulse out of instinct and turn towards the door.

We have eavesdroppers.. a whole crowd of them... shit, I locked the door but I didn't place any silencing seals.. Oh well, I will do so now.

I grab my wand and cast a seal, causing the crowd to quickly dissipate. I smirk and turn towards my last two victims.. or rather, my one last victim, as Samantha is knocked out by Agnes, who was pummeling her pussy with her whole fist.

As Samantha falls to the ground, I begin to laugh."Heh, so in the end, its only the two of us that remain."

Agnes turns around."Nice job back there." She says hopefully.

"Oh don't worry, I still have one idea I want to try out... and you will be the test subject."

I tell her and then pull her close to me, one hand holding her by the hip and the other by the back of her head as I pull her in for a deep kiss. She returns it and caresses me, her hands trailing all over my backside.

I push her down onto the bed, once again proving myself a dominatrix. I smile."Don't scream."

I tell her as I impale her with another tendril and form it into a cock. She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Louise.. is that what I think it is?" She asks me, almost innocently.

I laugh and mount her, preparing my own cavern for its very first plumbing."Yep. And you are going to feel everything. This is my first time so you better be grateful."

She licks her lips and slowly penetrates me. Her face and mine twist into dreamlike states as we both experience pleasure. I feel myself tightening as she reaches my womb.

I don't even feel any pain with how horny I am right now. I position myself, using her hands to help myself keep stable as I slam my lithe frame down her cock.

Her face reforms itself into one of pure bliss and I start to feel myself growing closer to my third.. and final orgasm for tonight.

Agnes grabs my ass and starts pounding into me with some force as we both start reaching our climax.

Finally, we both let out a shriek of pleasure as we orgasm at the same time. The tendril slips out and fades away as Agnes breathes out in relief and I fall down next to her on the bed.

She turns to me with tired, exhausted but very happy eyes."Thank you for... letting me a part of this.. Louise."

I smile."Oh, it was my pleasure." I say and close my eyes, feeling that it is finally time for me to fall asleep. I let the darkness take over... and it rewards me with blissful unconsciousness...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde : 2.3k words, hells yeah! I did just fine.**_

 _ **Oh and this chapter is specifically written for you, SpartanOfNovaTitan! I will await your review or PM with hopeful patience!**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	7. A Night To Remember

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo Everyone! How are you guys and girls doing today? REUPLOAD  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Same Night – Tristain Academy of Magic – Louise's Point of View_

* * *

The second we entered my room, I close shut the door and cast a silencing spell on it. I didn't want a repeat of the situation before.

Agnes put Derflinger into the corner and quickly lost her clothing. Eager little swan, isn't she?

Oh well. I then take of my clothes and walk over to her, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her into me, one of my legs between hers.

I feel her dripping on my foot. I laugh a little, in a seductive way."Oh my, already this wet, Agnes? You have been wanting this, haven't you?"

"I can see that I'm not the only one..." She whispers into my ear and I shiver.

She puts her hands over my head and leans into my chest, kissing my neck and then challenging me to a battle of the tongues.

My hands, on the other hand, trail all over her body, up and down, slowly and gently, caressing her bare, soft flesh.

She moans at my touches and I can't wait anymore. I pick her up and throw her on the bed, causing her to give out a yelp of surprise.

I climb onto to bed with a lustful gleam in my eyes. It's been some time since I last ate out a pussy.

I position myself and give her tight, yet plump cooch a long, hungry lick. She grabs my head and pushes me down to her pussy, moaning in pleasure.

I comply to her unsaid order and begin to eat her out, my hands massaging her long, slender legs.

"A-aa-ah, yes! Louise... don't make me wait.. please." For some reason, that.. please word makes me extremely horny in a split second, as if I wasn't horny enough already.

Wordlessly, I hold her legs up and position myself. She uses both hands to open her dripping pussy for me, a look of lustful anticipation on her face.

I form myself a penis and penetrate her only with the tip, leaning down and kissing her before fully thrusting my length inside.

She gives out a scream as my cock hits her womb's entrance at full force.

Because of the pleasurable feeling I got from hitting her G-spot, I let go of her legs, which made her then catch me into a leg lock.

Not bothering to make a comment, I position myself again and start humping her with as much force as I can muster, slamming into her like a wild animal.

Which seems to fit her liking perfectly. She kisses me again and I return the kiss, speeding up even more as her seductive moans make me hornier and hornier.

I feel myself quickly reaching my limit and I speed up to maximum, my cock slamming in and out of her pussy, making perverse squelching sounds as it does.

As I am reaching my limit, something amazing happens and I come to realize that her womb seems to have allowed my cock entrance.

Agnes seems to love that fact as her face twists into something incredibly sexy.

Soon after, I give out a scream of my own as I explode into her womb. She orgasm and I fall down on top of her, kissing her and enjoying the feeling of her pussy milking me for all I'm worth.

A couple kisses and soft moans later, we sit up, my cock still inside of her womb.

She suddenly starts to suck on my nipples, causing me to moan.

I put my arms around and pull her close once more as she begins slamming herself upon my still rock hard cock.

Its kind of hard to have sex in the position we are in but Agnes makes that possible with her flexibility.

I sit back down in a cross legged position, never once letting my cock slip out of her pussy.

She rides me that way, both hands on my shoulders, speeding up and slowing down on her own accord. I love this position since I can kiss and caress her as much as I want.

I lick her neck as she continues to ride me, pussy still dripping with my cum.

She moans again and I feel my cock pulse as I successfully penetrate her womb once more.

Feeling my next orgasm coming, I grab her tight ass and slam down into her as hard as I can, this time not only entering, but also reaching the depths of her womb. She orgasms again, her pussy tightening around my length, her inner walls massaging my cock.

I repeat this process of slamming myself into her a few more times, exploding into her womb once more.

I can feel my sperm filling her up to the brim and her eyes go white from the pleasure she felt.

She recovers pretty quickly."That was amazing, Louise."

I smile at her and kiss her deeply. Sparks flying across my body like a thousand chirping birds.

Agnes might be my new girlfriend..."You were great as well, Agnes..."

* knock * *knock * We hear someone knocking on the door. I release a viral pulse to find out who.. and that makes me smile.

I turn to Agnes."Wait here."

I say and then let myself slip out of her, causing a breath of relief to escape her lips.

I laugh a little."Who is it?"

"Louise? Its me, Kirche. Can I come in?"

Oh the irony."Sure." I say simply and unlock the door.

She enters."Hey Louise, I just wa- Oh my lord... Can I join in?" She asks, somewhat wide eyed.

Me and Agnes look at one another and then we both lick our lips subjectively."Of course..." We say in unison.

I lock the door and Kirche undresses, practically throwing her uniform away from her body.

And dayum, what a body she has! It's no wonder every boy in the Academy wants to sleep with her.

Beautiful tan, big double d breasts, long, flowing hair.. what more can a man ask for?

"… _Somehow I know that dad just stopped himself from making a comment so he does not ruin the moment..."_

"Like what you see?" She asks us in that seductive tone of hers.. both me and Agnes give nods.

Hmm, I wonder, how would it feel like to double team her with Agnes? Let's find out.

Kirche and I climb up on the bed. Then, Agnes and I start to caress Kirche from both sides.

She licks her neck and makes out with her while I nibble on her ear and finger her pussy with one hand as the other one trails over her body.

Kirche, being the torch she is, does not last very long under our combined assault and she releases her love juice on my fingers.

She moan so seductively that, both me and Agnes get this sudden urge to fill her holes.. Agnes looks at me with pleading eyes practically saying, give me a cock so I can spear her, please?

I giggle and make two tendrils, one of which Agnes takes and impales herself upon and I do the same to myself.

Kirche gulps, as if in fear, as I push her down on to Agnes and position myself, hands rubbing that fine, plump rear of hers.

I can't wait to fill up that ass."You ready for this, baby?" I ask her, whispering softly into her ear.

Kirche shivers, knowing what is going to happen."I've never done it in both holes at once... go for it." She says...

Me and Agnes position ourselves and push into her depths at the same time. Kirche's eyes go wide and she gives out a cute scream of pleasure.

We stay that way for a while, kissing her and caressing her body, letting her get used to having both her holes filled up with cock.

It seems that Agnes and me agree on the fact that Kirche can't take our usual level of roughness during sex.

She is a noblewoman and needs to be taken care of.. passionately.

I kiss Kirche and we start to slowly move in rhythmic, synchronized humps.

Agnes begins sucking on Kirche's big breasts and I slowly massage her thighs, eliciting moan upon moan to escape the girls lips.

Our gentle touches and movement cause Kirche to orgasm again and we use this chance to speed up.

I love the feeling of her tight ass clamping down on my length and I can see that Agnes is experiencing something similar from her pussy.

We repeat the process of caressing and kissing until we reach maximum speed, slowly coming closer to our own limits.

Then Agnes, copying what I did to her just minutes ago, slams as hard as she can into Kirche's cooch, entering her womb and releasing her seed deep within Kirche.

This makes Kirche orgasm again, her ass clamping down onto me hard enough to make myself orgasm as well.

We each give out a scream and fall on top of one another as mine and Agnes's come slowly leaks out of Kirche.

Not giving the poor girl time to recover, we quickly switch positions. Now I'm beneath her and Agnes is on top, something she seems to enjoy a lot.

"E-eh, you can still go for more?!" She asks surprised.

We don't answer her. Instead, deciding that this time, we would take things at our pace, we slam into her.

Her head rockets upwards and she breathes in.

Kirche's pussy is not as tight as Agnes's but it's a lot hotter. I like the change and start fucking her hard.

At the same time, Agnes starts to ravage her asshole, hands trailing and massaging Kirche's back.

Kirche then puts her hands around my head and kisses me. I put my hands onto her tights and continue to make out with her as I pound her pussy mercilessly.

As we come closer to our orgasms, we sit upwards and start licking Kirche's neck, all the while impaling her upon our cocks and ravaging both her holes with beast-like fervor.

We slam into her one last time, our full lengths inside of her body.. and we explode torrent upon torrent of cum deep within her depths.

Kirche screams as Agnes bites her shoulder, blind from her lust. I give Kirche a deep kiss, enjoying the feeling of being milked by my best friends pussy, her womb greedily gulping up every drop it can.

We will her so much that her stomach visibly swells and her eyes go backwards from the pleasure.

Then we exchange kisses and fall down to the bed, our cocks slipping out of her, along with a gallon of our seed.

I open the window using magic and kiss my two lovers foreheads.

"Good Night you two... that was amazing." I tell them, placing them under the covers and then reentering the bed myself.

"Mmmh... can we do this again soon?" Says Kirche, hope seeping into her voice.

Me and Agnes chuckle."Of course..."

"Sleep well... Kirche, Louise.." Says Agnes as she closes her eyes.

"You too.. Agnes..." We say in unison as we follow her into blissful unconsciousness, Kirche shutting of the lights before finally falling into bed for the last time...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde : Wow, god damn.. I can't say I've ever been this horny before haha..**_

 _ **I JUST WROTE SIX PAGES WHOSE CONTENT IS PURELY SEX... I need a hot shower.**_

 _ **Oh well, I hope that the lemon was to your liking.**_

 _ **Do tell me what you think of it in the reviews, would you? I can't wait to read your thoughts.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	8. In Wild Abbadon

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing? REUPLOAD  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Void of Existence – Zeus's Point of View._

* * *

"So wait, you're telling me that you tried to save your world, this.. Azeroth, was it? And then you got mind fucked by the Old Gods and went crazy, ending up nearly destroying it some ten thousand years later?" My voice was laced in disbelief as I looked at Neltharion, who was currently in his human form, granted by me, without any of his previous powers as of yet.

He sipped on some tea."Yeah, pretty much. Even my beloved sister betrayed me in the end. Not that I didn't deserve it, of course."

"You too, huh?" I said, sipping on my cup of tea.

"Yeah... The fact I did her harm is the only thing I really regret doing... except nearly destroying my own world that is."

"Hmm, sounds like you liked her more than a sister."

He blinked and then grinned."Well, you could say that. She was my mate for a time before each Dragon Flight achieved a big enough population to sustain itself."

"... I suppose that makes sense."

Neltharion looked to be in thought."Hey, didn't you say that Louise and Guiche are basically twins right now?"

"Yes. The potion he drank was actually her own blood infused with my power. Unlike Siesta, he wasn't turned into an Apostle of Evolution." I say with a smile, already knowing what Nel's gonna say.

"So he's another Apostle of Change then? And because he drank her blood hes also basically her as much of a sibling as a twin brother would be."

"Correct." I chuckled.

"So! What do you say we make them even closer than that?"

"Well, I always did have a thing for Incest, so I don't see why not."

"You screwed Dana?"

I shook my head in negative."No, I said I was into incest, not that I wanted to screw my sister. Porn was a different story."

He nods in understanding."Any idea on how were supposed to do this?"

I grin."Miscast Viral Pulses."

"Oooooh, do it!" I laugh at his antics.

I snap my fingers, issuing out a certain command to the Blacklight within Louise and Guiche.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _South Gotha – Bedchamber of the Duke of South Gotha – Guiche's Point of View._

* * *

"Well then, since I'm a gentleman, I suppose I'll let you have this roo-" BZZTK.

I heard somewhat electric crackling sound echo in my head as I released a viral pulse on instinct.

Louise, who was examining the royal bed nearby, did the same.

Our pulses, rather than repelling one another like last time, intertwined and mixed into one essence and then returned to us in equal amounts.

I heard the doors lock themselves and all sounds stop coming from the outside, but my mind is focused on something else right now.

Or rather, someone else.

My newest sister, Louise... I suddenly felt the need to look at her and turned towards her to find her staring at me, face twisted into an equally confused expression.

I gulped in anticipation, the atmosphere around us suddenly getting heated.

I felt the need to touch her. To let my hands trail across her naked form.

To take in the scent of her sweet pink hair, which flowed to her heels.

To kiss her deeply, passionately till I could no longer.

To hold her in my arms and never let go.

To hold her close and make her happy.

To fill her with my seed.

To watch her eyes go backwards from the pleasure which I brought upon her.

Yes... I felt the urge... to mate with her.

To sleep with my own sister.. no, sleeping with someone happens out of passion.

This is deeper... something... **primal**.

And I can see that she is experiencing the same desire.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _LEMON START – KIDDIES RUN AWAY AND BOSSES GET UR GLASSES CUZ' HERE I GO._

* * *

We begin approaching one another at a steady pace, our eyes focused upon the others.

I feel the air growing hotter and hotter the closer we are.

We stop, just as our bodies begin to press against one another, and then burst into action.

She jumps onto me, pinning me into a leg lock and I respond by slamming my lips onto hers.

Our tongues penetrate each others mouth, both fighting for dominance, both finding the other their equal.

I grab her round, perfect butt and give it a hard squeeze and she rewards me with a moan. I can feel myself getting even hornier.

Our sudden intimacy makes me lose footing and slam her into a wall, but she does not seem to mind at all...

I let go of her mouth, breath in and then kiss her again, her ruby eyes catching me into their illusion.

Sparks of electricity thunder across our bodies as we continue to ravage the others mouth. In our wild, unrestrained dance of lust we knock over a bunch of vases.

She slams my back into a mirror, breaking it and cutting my neck. She licks the blood seductively and I shiver.

I gulp."My body craves for yours, dearest sister." I admit to her, somewhat shamelessly.

She smiles and bites my ear whilst whispering huskily."Then there is no need to wait any longer... dearest brother."

Those words break any thread of self restraint we still possessed.

We tear each others clothing apart like wild animals. I take in her lean, toned form and she checks me out at the same time.

"Wow... that's.. pretty big." She comments with a gulp and a blush. Her praise of my twelve inch manhood makes me feel somewhat proud of myself.

"You aren't so bad yourself, sister." I say, my voice laced in a lustful tone as I begin to drool at the sight of her upper body. She's as big as Kirche right now.

I pull her in closer to me as she undoes her ponytail, letting her hair fall down to her heel.

I grab her fine ass once more with both hands and lift her up as she once again catches me in a leg lock.

Her pussy juice drips onto my erect and painfully throbbing member. I kiss give her another deep kiss and we manage to slam ourselves into another wall, cracking it in the process.

"Brother... mmmm!.. Don't make me wait, any longer." She moans out and looks at me quickly.

"I want you to fill me fully, all twelve inches, at once." Her command makes my dick pulse and I position myself.

I grin savagely and slam my lips onto her as I penetrate her with such force, that I easily enter her womb as I do.

We remain like that for a while, just kissing and moaning to the others pleasure, but then I decide to move.

As I begin my continuous thrusting, I begin to feel every inch of her pussy sucking down onto my length, as if her pussy never wants to let me go.

And that feels.. amazing. My tempo increases with rapid fervor as I slam into her pussy without mercy.

She gives out a scream and I kiss her again, our tongues lashing at one another, as her ass cheeks begin to redden from my beast-like thrusts.

"H-h-harder!" She moans out and I begin to speed up even more, the wall behind us cracks from the force of our love making.

I give out one final slam, as I feel her tight, yet welcoming pussy clench onto my length as she orgasms.

I explode deep within her womb, as spurt upon spurt of my cum fills her pussy to the brim.

She breathes out in relief and then she looks me in the eyes, her tongue outside of her mouth from the pleasure.

We kiss again and I feel her pussy struggle to keep all of my seed inside of it.

But I'm not yet done.

Grinning, I press Louise's body tightly onto mine and walk over to the bed. My cum dripping from her pussy, my member still inside of her.

She removes herself from me, letting some of my seed drip out onto her legs. I feel myself getting hard all over again and she notices.

Then, her face smiling, she shifts herself into a doggy position and uses her hands to spread her dripping, hungry pussy for me again.

"More... give me more, Guiche." She moans again and I comply.

I impale her upon my cock and drape my arms around her, holding her high. I notice that my member is making a visible bulge on her stomach and I give her neck a long, sensual lick.

She kisses me this time, just as I begin hammering her once more, the bed creaking from the sheer speed.

Her womb happily accepts me again and again, as I pound her pussy, in and out, in a rhythm normal people wouldn't be capable of following.

My hard shaft ravages her body and I feel her clench onto me again, harder this time.

She puts her hands around my neck and pulls me into another deep kiss as she orgasms again, eliciting a loud moan to escape her beautiful pink lips.

I feel myself approaching another orgasm and I speed up as much as I can, given the current tightness of my sisters pussy.

I give out a scream of my own as I come inside of her again, filling her already full pussy with even more of my seed.

I see her eyes go backwards and her tongue leave her mouth from the pleasure.

I fall on top of her and let myself finish cumming before kissing her for the umpteenth time.

We breathe very closely to one another and then open our eyes, once again locking each other in an Illusion.

She smirks."Up for another round, dearest Brother?" She asks seductively.

I return her smirk."Of course..." I trail off.

She removes herself from being below me and then mounts me in quick succession.

Without warning, she begins slamming herself onto my length, her stomach bulging out every time.

Her eyes once again go backwards and she speeds up again. I soon find my own hips slamming into hers in a conjoined rhythm.

The bed shatters from the sex and that makes her slam herself really hard onto my dick, not only going into her womb, but even deeper.

We both give out a feral scream and I stand up. Then, once again slamming her into a wall, I begin humping with her with force.

We both experience a buildup neither of us had felt before, as I feel my cock expand inside of her and I speed up considerably.

Feeling our already approaching orgasms, she turns to me and kisses me deeply.

"Guiche... mhm!.. brother... mmmph! You are.. mmm.. the best... I've ever.. uhmm.. had!" She says thru her sweet moans.

I grin to myself."You are... uh, the same..mm, for me, Louise." I mange to mutter out without moaning too much.

Then, without the either of us expecting it, our bodies experience a kind of joining that cannot be described by words.

I literally burst all that I had in me, deep into her depths.

Her stomach swells and swells, until it looks like she's nine months pregnant. And that makes me feel amazing.

For a while we just stood there, our bodies writhing in euphoria.

My legs felt wobbly as my whole body trembled and I fell down into a cross-legged position.

We kissed again and I felt her shiver.

She looked down onto her belly and smiled."You've filled me so much I look pregnant."

She tells me sweetly and I laugh a little."I couldn't help myself... You are so beautiful, Louise."

She blushes and I lay down onto the shattered stone floor. Louise then lays on top of me, but not before shutting the lights.

I cock an eyebrow."Not going to take it out?" I ask her, somewhat happy.

She blushes again, aww so cute! And then her face twists into a seductive one."I want to feel you inside of me... for the whole night."

I gulp and feel my cock almost harden again, but then remember that I have nothing left in me.

So I kiss her again."As you wish, my sweet, sweet sister..." I say and trail off as we both fade into bliss full sleep.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde :HUE!DAYUM DAT WAS HAWT. At least for me.**_

 _ **Wow, that felt amazing to write. Didn't know I was that into incest lawl.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	9. Natural Desire

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone! How are you doing? REUPLOAD  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Dreaming Garden – Below The First Tree – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I kissed my new lover once more, my tongue ravaging her mouth with wild fervor.

She returns my kiss again and starts to undress me. I do the same for her as I gently remove her leafy outfit.

The leaves and branches fall off, exposing her fully to my eyes.

And by the gods was she beautiful.. I blink and restore my senses, sealing our general area with an impenetrable barrier that will block any sound coming from the inside and mentally command any being near it to not come inside.

"That's so thoughtful of you.." She whispers into my ear, her voice laced with pure, primal desire.

My own outfit falls off and she takes a second to check me out."Like what you see?"

She smirks."More than you know." And then she makes a puzzled expression as she looks downwards.

"I thought you needed to cast a spell to make one of those?" She says, somewhat confused.

I look down to see what she is referring to.. Apparently, I've grown an actual nine-inched cock.

I raise an eyebrow. _"Father?"_

" _What? I thought it would do you some good to feel what its like having the real thing. No worries tho, all you need to do to make it go away is command it do to so. You haven't lost your womanly parts either, they're just beneath your member."_

" _Thanks, Dad."_ I say with a perverted smile on my face as I refocus onto Amethyne.

"A gift from Zeus, I presume?" She asks me with a giggle.

"Yup. Now lets make use of it." I say and lay her down onto the ground.

I softly caress her bare breasts, pinching them a few times.

She moans so cutely that I feel myself infused with an even greater urge to mate.

I grin as I see her shake once she takes notice of my fully erect member."Scared?"

"Nope. Just shaking from anticipation." She bites her lip seductively, as I spread her fine legs and insert two of my fingers into her love pocket.

She moans out as I give her pussy a long, sensual lick and then prob her deep with my tongue.

Suddenly, she stops me."W-w-wait, Louise.. mmmh!.. Let … me...ah!.. pleasure you!"

"Don't worry, honey. You will be soon." I tell her in a soothing voice.

She takes a breath and steadies herself."Look Louise. You've always done this with you being the dominating one. Your always so giving to your mates but you never let someone else take the lead... Let me pleasure you instead, please."

She says and I smile. What? It seems like a good idea."Okay."

I let go of her legs and lay down onto the ground. She approaches me on all fours with a catlike grin on her face.

She plants her lips upon my own and we start making out once more. Her tongue exploring my mouth just as mine did to hers.

Then she starts to lick my breasts, sometimes pulling on them and using one of her hands to stroke my member up and down.

Her silky, soft hands feel so good on my cock.

I then grasp the nearby grass as I watch her slowly, hungrily put my member into her mouth.

First the tip, as she gets herself used to my size, she licks my dickhead and then swallows the tip.

She starts sucking my cock, taking it as balls deep. I let out a moan of my own as my balls touch her face.

I feel myself growing even larger as I watch her throat expand to keep my fat cock inside. Slowly, she begins speeding up and I moan out once more as I feel every inch of her throat pressing tightly onto me.

She repeats this action a few more time but I soon lose control over myself.

Forcefully, I grab the back of her head and slam myself into her completely. I felt her orgasm the second my balls touched her face.

I continue slamming myself into her and I slowly but surely feel my orgasm approaching and I speed up to my maximum.

Her eyes go backwards from the pleasure as she squirts over and over again, fully enjoying the deep-throating she was receiving it seems.

I slam into her one final time as I orgasm inside of her mouth, my seed filling her stomach.

Slowly, I draw myself out of her, cumming all the while.

Once I finally draw myself out, she looks at me with a dazed look on her face and then proceeds to swallow the seed still remaining in her mouth.

The effects are instantaneous as my cock raises to full erection once more.

"So then, whats next?" I ask, lust and desire lacing my voice.

She says nothing but uses a spell to create a wooden table.

She lays onto it and looks at me."Now... You fuck me." She states with a smirk.

I practically run towards her and spread her legs as she grasps the tables edges, shivering in anticipation of whats to come.

I waste no time as I impale her dripping wet pussy. I feel her stomach and organs reshaping themselves to make space for my member.

Her tight, wet cooch allows me entrance easily.. but soon I feel tightening on my length with no normal force.

I cork an eyebrow and she lets out a laugh."Perks of a created body, I can control my vaginal muscles completely."

"Oooh." I draw out, imagining the possibilities as I start slamming into her like a rabid beast.

She screams out as my member continuously impales her, her stomach raising and falling as it does.

Its kind of hard to move duo to her tightness, but the feeling more than makes up for it.

I feel myself speeding up, raising the power which I plow here body with. My member starts to expand once more, already gathering a gallon of seed to fill my mate with.

Her whole body shakes as I continue my rampage of her pussy. I give her legs a long lick and she breathes out as she orgasms once more.

Her pussy tightens even more but I do not slow down. This rapid humping makes me reach my own orgasm as I fill her with my seed once more.

In my pleasure, I let go of her legs and start making slower, more powerful thrusts into her body.

I'm releasing a gallon of seed as I thrust, in and out, making my cock grant multiple orgasms to my lover.

Soon after, I let my cock slip out of her and start stroking myself over her body. I manage to cover her whole chest and face with my seed before I run out.

But I'm not yet done.

" _Lilith, synthesize some more sperm for me, will you?"_ I hear an affirmative click from the spider within my chest as I feel my balls filling up again.

And then, like a gun that had been reloaded, my penis rises up, fully erect, once more.

The spider sure has her uses, doesn't she?

My lover looks at me with wide eyes and then smirks."You can still go for more?... I think I'm in love."

I reply by kissing her deeply, one hand massaging her breasts while the other caressing her firm butt.

I stop her."Can't stop now since I still haven't tried out all of your holes."

She gasps and blushes and I grin in turn."You are the one on top this time, tho." I tell her with amusement in my voice.

I lay down onto the wooden table and spread my legs into a v shape."All yours, love." She bites her lower lip lustfully as she climbs on top.

She spreads her legs and slowly impales herself upon my erect member.

I raise my hands to give help her as she starts to ride me like a wild animal.

Up and down, in and out. I feel every inch, every squeeze and every moan.

I feel myself letting out a breath of relief, my own eyes going backwards from the pleasure.

As she continues stabbing herself, she gains enough momentum to stop using my hands as gravity points. Instead, she uses her now freed hands to play with her self, fingering her still-dripping pussy and caressing her breasts.

She screams out with each stab, as my cock reshapes her insides every thrust.

I feel her speed up and tighten again, going faster and faster. My cock expands again, gathering seed soon to be released.

Then, I decide to do something new."Wait love, lets change the position."

She removes herself from my cock and I order her to do a handstand.

I catch her legs and hold them pressed together, as I penetrate her asshole once more.

Slowly, I force my length inside of her body and then start slamming into her with as much force as I could muster.

While I'm doing this, I get a rather interesting idea.

I hold her legs with one hand while entering her pussy with the other wholly.

She gasps from the sudden and unexpected intrusion.

I then use my hand to masturbate myself thru her pussy, tightening muscles pressing down onto my cock even more.

I grit my teeth and push even more power into my thrusts as my lover screams out in pleasure.

Soon, I feel myself reaching an orgasm, incapable of being compared to any before.

I came so hard that I let go of her legs as I was filling her with my seed, her stomach growing ever-larger as I did so.

Slowly, she lets herself slip off my cock, a huge sigh of relief leaving both of our lips.

My orgasm makes me cover her in my seed once more, this time onto her bare back.

Once I am finished, I fall down to the ground next to her, gasping for air and from sheer bliss.

I grasp her hand with mine and smile at her."That.. was.. absolutely.. amazing." I manage to say with bated breath.

"You.. were.. amazing.. one.. Lou..ise."

After we catch our breath, I manage to sit, my cock finally exhausted and semi-flaccid, as she lays on her stomach next to me.

She starts slowly kissing, licking and caressing my ball sack. I look at her, exhaustion evident in my eyes.

"I hope... that.. you've had enough.. for now since.. uhh.. I can't... do anymore. I came so.. hard for you.. Amethyne."

She shivers at the mention of more sex. Huh, so I guess that's not it."I can't.. do any.. more, either. Louise.. I'm just.. taking good care.. of this amazing.. sack.. you have."

I smirk and slow down my breath to normal levels as she does much the same.

We lay next to one another and then hug each other closely.

Then I remember something and say with a smirk."By the way.. was that.. enough rock hard.. proof.. for you?"

She rewards me with a sweet giggle."Nah.. you'll have to.. keep giving me more.. in the following years."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips as I pulled her even closer to myself, her warmth colliding with mine.

"Sleep well, love." I tell her, finally embracing the bliss full darkness known as sleep.

"You as well.. darling." She replies, taking a little time to think up a word to call me.

With a final breath, I close my eyes.. and fall... aslee.. p...

* * *

 **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: And that is it for chapter 37 of The Heart of Blaze.**_

 _ **I think I'm getting better at these lemons... might have a future as a porn writer LULZ.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	10. Primordial Hunger

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing? REUPLOAD  
**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Moments later... – Louise's Room within Castle Olympus – Louise's Point of View..._

* * *

Matilda nearly instantaneously drops her dress down to the floor, a seductive grin flashing upon her face.

She approaches me in her erotic black lingerie and grabs my junk."How about you forget about that bath so we can just get straight to business..." She whispers silently into my ear.

I feel myself growing harder by the second.

I waste no time and then pull her in for a deep kiss, my tongue ravaging her wet mouth.

She quickly returns my kiss while letting her hands trail across my body, slowly undressing me as well.

I make quick work of her bra and panties, eliciting a moan to escape the older woman's lips as my fingers roughly brush onto her already dripping womanhood.

I let out a silent laugh."You've been waiting for this, haven't you?"

She breathes in and blows hot air onto my throat."Ever since you put the image into my mind last week.." she admits with a steamy voice.

I grin and fully undress myself. I watch her as she takes in my full form, her eyes stopping right where my giant manhood was.

"Wow, so the stories are true..." she says in wonder.

"You like?" I ask her, jokingly.

"Oh, I do more than like." and without another word she gets down on her knees and starts blowing me, using one of her hands to finger herself.

She starts slowly, her mouth swallowing around half my cock before she has to stop and breathe.

She repeats this action, allowing me to feel each time as her throat spreads and constricts...

Finally, after repeating this process seven times, she manages to swallow me to the base.

I let out a moan of my own as she starts to impale her mouth fully onto my length, savoring every inch of my cock.

Her fingering becomes faster as I grab the back of her head and start slamming myself into her.

I speed up, both of her hands now fingering her dripping pussy. With a final slam, I stop myself just short of cumming and pull out.

"Haaaaaah." she breathes in and I feel my cock expanding...

She smiles at me and walks over to my desk. There she grabs a chair and positions herself.

She then makes me watch as she spreads her legs and pussy, shaking her ass as she does this.

I feel my inner beast awakening, ready to ravage her. And that is exactly what I'm going to do.

Almost charging, I ram myself fully into her asshole, the tight hole not doing much to keep me out. I feel her squirm as she tries to get used to my length.

I laugh a little and start impaling her onto myself. Fully out, fully in. I go faster and faster, each time my balls slam onto her dripping pussy. I feel her ass suddenly become tighter as she reaches a powerful orgasm.

She gives our a scream which pulls me over the edge and I fill her ass with my come, her stomach expanding with each twitch of my cock.

Then, after a minute of moaning and cumming, I pull myself out of her.

She falls down to the floor."D-daaaamn... that was... very nice... but I.. don't think.. I can .. do anym..more.."

I shrug."There's always tomorrow." I tell her and she shivers. I don't really know where my sexual prowess really comes from but its definitely above normal.

She cleans herself and then leaves the room, but not before blowing me a kiss.

I grab myself another bottle of Sun-Touched Reserve and drain half of it. Damn thing has quite the taste.

I suddenly feel my cock rising again, fully hard once more.

Shrugging, I get into my bed and lay down, my twelve inched hard on leaking pre-cum.

I can feel my blood boiling. Looks like tonight will be a very hot night.

I feel my right hand instinctively grab onto my own length, stroking my raging member up and down.

A finger brushes against my dickhead and my eyes grow wide from the sudden pleasure.

My left hand starts fondling my breasts while my right continues to masturbate me.

I feel myself reaching another orgasm but suddenly release a viral pulse.

" _You can thank me later."_ I hear father tell me via mind link and I smile as I realize just who is coming towards my room.

 **knock knock** I hear the sounds made by my next victim.

"Enter..." I manage to gutter out, my raging penis pulsating in anticipation as the door opens.

And reveals none other than Tiffania."Are you awa- OH MY!" Her hands clasp her mouth.

Instantaneously, her face turns crimson and I just barely stifle a laugh."Yes, Tiffa? Did you need something?"

"U-u-u-ummm, I could come la-" She says while turning around... but I am faster than she is.

I gently grab her hands, releasing the same kind of viral pulse as Zeus did with me and Guiche, making Tiffa feel the heat.

"Now, now... there is no need to hurry, my sweet Tiffa..." I say as I give hear throat a long, wet lick.

She moans as I bite her ear."You see... I have a problem... a big, hard, thick and juicy problem... that you can help me solve..."

I close the door and she gulps."B-b-but, m-m-miss L-l-louise! We, mmmmh! Bare-umh-ly, kno-aah, each, ah!.. other..." her soft, velvety voice makes me even harder as I take her right hand and place it on my raging hard on.

"Then how about we get to know each other better right now..." I tell her, releasing another pulse in the process...

She is about to say something but stops herself as she notices her hand grasping my pulsating member, pre-cum still dripping from my dickhead.

"Its hard..." She begins and I grin widely.

"It must be painful..." The door clicks itself locked.

I feel her hand slowly begin to move, feeling my member up and down.

Suddenly, she turns around and plants her full lips onto mine.

Not to be outdone, I return her kiss and start dominating her with my tongue. Slowly, I undress her, easily removing her clothing... to find that she has no bra.

"Oh my, Tiffa... no bra? Such a naughty, naughty girl you are.." I whisper into her ear, then bite it again.

She shivers and moans as my hands trail all over her curvaceous body. I gently massage her whole body, one hand on her breasts and stomach and the other on her thigh.

Slowly, I remove her panties and open her pussy, making her give out a gasp as her virgin womanhood is intimately touched for the first time.

I'm loving this...

Slowly, I insert a finger into her pussy, making her moan out. I kiss her deeply, my other hand now grasping at her hair as her both do to my own.

Then she starts to masturbate me again. Her velvety hand gently strokes my members full length, up and down and I feel myself pulse each time her hand reaches the base of my cock.

I put another finger into her pussy, finally starting to finger her faster. Quickly, like the virgin she is, she orgasms under my assault.

As she loses her balance from the pleasure of her first orgasm, I pick her up and bring her to my royal bed.

There I lay her down and spread her beautiful, long legs slowly, fully enjoying the sight as she tries to cover herself with her hands.

I smile at her and kiss her again, deep hot breaths echoing through out my room."You don't have to hide yourself, Tiffania... you are very beautiful..." Softly, passionately, I whisper into her ears.

She nods with tears in her eyes but carrying a confident gaze. I let myself slide down to her pussy, not waiting a second more to get a taste of this beautiful creature laid before me.

Her pink, unsoiled womanhood twitches in anticipation as my tongue nears it. I enter her with my tongue, finding the taste and smell to be very alluring..

I move my tongue left, then right, then suck on her clitoris. I probe her deep, exploring every inch of her pussy with my tongue.

She moans out as she orgasms again, giving out a cute yelp as she does. I don't think I can wait anymore.

She opens her eyes and gifts me with a loving glance."I..I want.. I want to help you.. feel good.. too.. Louise.." She says and with every word my member twitches and expands.

I take in a breath as I gaze upon her prone form with primal desire in my eyes. Whilst I do this, I get an interesting idea in my head.

Without saying anything, I grab my comfortable leather office chair and sit on it, my member fully visible in all of its erect glory.

"Well then.. go ahead..."I tell her and she gulps. On somewhat shaky legs, she approaches me, not exactly knowing what to do.

Then she gets on her knees and starts stroking me with both hands, slowly speeding up. I can feel my seed accumulating inside of my balls, ready to cover her whole.

Suddenly, she stops stroking me and pulls my member down to her face. Then she starts licking my head, her tongue cleaning me of pre-cum.. damn, she looks so sexy right now.

She then starts licking and stroking my whole length, tongue flowing up and down. My head rockets backwards from the pleasure as she continues to work me.

I can feel my orgasm arriving but I manage to hold it back in this time.

Thinking what shes doing isn't working, she continues surprising me as she finally uses her gigantic breasts.

She grabs her large chests and starts moving... I feel her soft, plump breasts scraping against my member and I let out a breath.

She speeds up as much as she can while also sucking my dickhead, tongue licking it at the same time.

This time, I can not stop my orgasm and I finally let myself release. My head rockets backwards as my penis explodes into her mouth. Her eyes grow wide as she tries to swallow all of my sperm, making me have a second orgasm at the same time.

My dick pulses again and again as Tiffa starts to deep throat me mid-orgasm. I watch her head go back and forth as I slowly fill up her stomach, each pulse sending a gallon of my seed deep within her.

Unable to help myself even if this was the best orgasm I've had up till now, I feel my member growing hard again.

My penis finally stops shooting and Tiffa lets me slip out of her mouth, seed dripping from her sweet lips.

I watch in euphoria as she licks my seed of herself and gulps down every single drop.

Now I know why people want to rape elf girls so much, they are all sex goddesses.

"Tiffa.. That was.. amazing!... How.. where.." I wanted to ask her where the hell did she learn to give head like that, but I couldn't talk.

She looks away in embarrassment."My mother... used to have these... books and I... was a curious child."Oh, well that explains a lot. So elves have porn, eh. Who knew?

Taking in a breath, I recover my strength and grin."Still, were not yet done."

Her eyes go wide and she blushes. I stand up and carry her bridal style to my bathroom.

"Where are.. we going?" She asks me innocently.

I laugh."Were going to have some fun in the bath, if you don't mind.."

Her face flushes a deep crimson red but then turns seductive."Oh, not at all."

We reach the baths to find a steaming one ready just for the two of us... well for me, but that didn't matter right now.

I let her down and enter the bath. She quickly follows me inside, sitting in my lap.

We start making out again, tongues clashing this time... She learns very quickly, doesn't she?

The hot water goes up to our breasts, but my dickhead still managed to be above the water.

Suddenly, she raises her ass and positions her dripping pussy right on top of my member.

I grin and enjoy as my penis slowly enters her, head first. She starts shaking her tight ass left and right, slowly getting used to my size.

Sealing my lips into a deep kiss, she starts pushing herself down, moans escaping her lips as she does.

Soon, I feel my dick kiss her virgin womb, her pussy hungrily tightening around me.

I let her stay this way for a while, but then start slowly moving, my raging hard on making a visible bulge appear and disappear as I do.

Slamming myself into her with a constant rhythm, I hear her giving out the sweetest cries.

"L-l-louise! H-h-harder!" She moans out and I gulp, my body shaking from the excitement.

I speed up considerably, her cries now turn to screams of pleasure as she breathes in and out, her gigantic chest rising in an almost graceful way.

Begging to feel my climax fast approaching, I decide to speed up even more, her virgin hips being colored crimson as I slam against them again and again.

I impale her one last time, the outline of my penis fully visible as it kisses her gaping womb. I manage to penetrate her womb with the tip of my enormous erection.

I look down and watch in pleasure and wonder as my cock expands, blowing shot after shot.

Tiffania leans down onto me, her pussy tightening again and kisses me full on the lips.

I feel myself growing harder even as I am still filling her full of my seed. Her pussy clenches onto my length and, mimicking my cock, it constricts around me, forcing my seed to coalescent into huge balls of cum and then releasing, granting me even more pleasure as I expunge gallon after gallon deep within her.

Lilith constantly synthesizes more and more sperm, making my orgasm and Tiffania's pleasure high to become unending.

Suddenly, she starts riding me again, her vaginal canal straining itself to make sure I stay inside while her legs force her sexy body up and down.

My still sensitive penis is not capable of handling such rough movement and I feel myself climax twice in a row, her ravenous womb gulping more and more of my seed.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of wild kissing and slamming, she stops. Gasping for breath from more than just sexual exhaustion, Tiffania smiles at me widely.

I return her smile, my gaze still hazy from my pleasure high... She is such an exotic being, isn't she?

I don't think I'm ever going to let her go... If only Agnes was here now, my life would be complete.

Suddenly, I release a viral pulse on instinct, activating Tiffania's own nervous system and overloading it with pleasure again, making the virgin girl pass out momentarily.

I laugh and follow my pulse as it returns to me, which means it had hit something on its way out. I release another pulse, making sure not to affect Tiffania as I let her slide off my rabid and still very much hard member.

"What the hell is up with me tonight?" I voice my thoughts aloud as I stand up, gently placing Tiffania onto the smooth, velvet silks near the bath.

I see my pulse hit its target this time and I give out a laugh."Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, eh?"

The metaphor seems to fit this situation perfectly, as I watch none other than Agnes breaking the lock spell on my door and then start walking towards the bathroom.

Turning to Tiffania, I take in the sight of her waking form, her pussy dripping with my seed, coating her beautiful alabaster legs.

Grinning in lust, I form a tendril of pure essence and push it into her body, revitalizing her energy and making her soreness go away.

"W-w-what? I.. I feel... better?" She asks nobody in particular, innocently confused.

"Can't go to sleep yet, my sweet Tiffa. It seems we have a guest to entertain." I tell her and she gives me a lustful smile.

Not a second later Agnes walks in, carrying a letter and wearing her full plate armor, lightning dancing on her fingertips.

"Hey Louise! The Queen se-... never mind, that can wait." Agnes says as she finally realizes Tiffania's and my own naked forms before her.

She instantaneously drops her armor, pussy already getting wet from simple anticipation.

I laugh."I take it you like what you see?"

"There are two beautiful goddesses wearing their birthdays suits before me. I have every right to be aroused." Tiffa and I share a laugh as she approaches us.

"You are very beautiful as well, miss … uh.." She blinks, cute confusion etched upon her golden face.

Agnes gulps from her raising desire."M-m-me? I-I-I'm Agnes... And you are?" She swallows hard and I feel myself growing excited as I watch her throat moving up and down.

"I'm Tiffania..." Tiffania says and then, apparently unable to hold herself back, she jumps onto Agnes, her lips hungrily assaulting Agnes's.

They fall to the ground with a thud and, seemingly unaffected by the fall, start to make out and caress each other. Their hands trailing across their sweaty bodies as I watch the scene, a predatory look in my eyes.

I feel my right hand reaching for my erect dick, fiercely stroking myself up and down as my two lovers continue to ravish one another.

My left hand finds itself grasping onto my breasts, sometimes pressing onto my nipples whilst doing so.

Their conjoined moans excite me and I feel my primal side taking over again as I approach the two, my hands grabbing the soft flesh of Tiffania's tight behind.

They moan out again as I place my cock in between their dripping vagina's, cum and fluid coating my pulsating member as I do.

"L-l-louise?" Agnes manages to moan out before Tiffania seals her lips again, fully enjoying both of her current lovers.

Grinning widely, I start to move, feeling their wet pussies drench my member even more every time my penis scrapes against their clitorises.

I feel myself dripping pre-cum onto their stomachs, exciting all three of us in the process.

I speed up, my hips smashing against theirs as my two lovers heads rocket back from the pleasure of their coming orgasm.

This feels great. I suddenly stop and explode torrent upon torrent of sperm onto their bodies, coating their fronts whole with my seed.

They each drink as much of my sperm as they can and then, moaning out, they kiss each other, their tongues furiously exchanging fluids. I watch them hungrily swallowing my seed, licking it from the others face.

My sexual energy is not yet spent, as I pull my member outside of them and focus my essence onto my crotch.

Taking a few seconds, I manage to from a second cock on top of my first one.

Agnes grins in lust and Tiffania gulps as I feel myself salivating from excitement.

Positioning myself, I fully impale both of them at the same time and my head rockets backwards from the sheer pleasure and lust as I feel their love pouches tightening around my members.

Tiffania's tight cooch or Agnes greedy womb, which is better? I don't have time to decide as my animal instincts take over and I start slamming myself into them.

They moan and moan, each time making my cock give out a pulse. I focus myself and hold back from cumming too quickly and managing to speed up even more.

Tiffania lets her hands fall, no longer capable of feeling them from sensory overload. She falls onto Agnes who kisses her and starts making out with her again.

No longer capable of holding myself back, I let myself burst, filling their pussies with my thick, hot cum.

My members expand and expunge deep within their depths, making my two lovers gasp each time as gallon upon gallon of hot, steaming seed hits the very depths of their wombs.

Finally, after around twelve shots, I feel my rabid orgasm stop and I pull out.

Tiffania slumps down onto the ground."T-t-that... was the best.. thing ev..er..." She dozes off, a happy, pleasured look upon her face.

I gently place her onto the silks once more as Agnes regains her bearings and grins at me."Where has she been all this time?"

I laugh."Those are my thoughts exactly... Did you know that this is her first time?"

She looks flabbergasted."No way, she's such a good kisser."

"She says that her mother had porn books which Tiffa here used to read a lot." I feel my voice cracking, primal urges resurfacing again.

My two twelve-inched cocks raise fully erect for what I am sure is the final time. Agnes grins and licks her lips, making me feel my member pulse again.

Wordlessly, she places her hands onto a counter and spreads her legs wide. Shaking her hips, she smiles at me, seductively.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" She asks and not a second after am I right next to her.

I place both of my penises onto the entrance to her holes and decide to tease her by penetrating her solely with my dickheads.

As soon as she opens her mouth, I slam myself fully inside, making her scream out in pleasure and lust as her body writhes from the pleasurable shock.

Without constraints, I continuously ravage both of her holes with my cocks, fully leaving before fully impaling her upon my lengths with exquisite fervor.

She lets go of the counter and we fall down to the ground, her ass high in the air as I don't stop slamming myself into her.

"A-a-ah! L-l-louise! Come ... for.. me!" She screams out and I do as I am told.

"H-h-here it comes! A-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahn!" I give out a scream of my own.

I feel myself exploding within her ravished body, my gigantic penises pulsating with rabid fervor. Once again, I am entranced by their raising and constricting, as I continuously slam in and out of her whilst enjoying my orgasm, her greedy holes gulping every last gallon and drop of my thick seed that they can.

After fully releasing every drop of cum I still had in me, I let myself slip out of her.

My legs start to feel weak and my sight blurry, as I barely manage to stay on my feet.

I finally feel whatever primal desire possessed me this night finally get sated and spent, so I give out a sigh of relief.

Agnes and Tiffa are now both blissfully asleep, so I take the two of them and spend sometime cleaning them off in the baths, before taking a dip myself.

Now fully clean, I carry the two of them into my Royal Bed and lock the door to my room once more but open the windows in order to enjoy the clear night air of Mount Olympus.

Giving out a sigh, I lay in between of my two lovers, Tiffania on my right and Agnes on my left.

I give each of them a kiss on the forehead before laying my head down, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: And there you go! It took me a week to finalize this chapter which means that the description up above was written around five days ago while this one down here is being written right now.**_

 _ **Lol, da logic. Anyway, I really liked this lemon. In fact, I think its my best so far.. I think I said that for the last lemon too, which means I've improved even further.**_

 _ **Its like I took the writing style of my previous lemon and made it into four thousand words instead of one and a half thousand... which is quite the improvement if I may say so myself.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyway, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	11. NepDo! Part One - Blanc

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

 _ **How are you all doing? XD**_

 _ **It would seem that when I feel like typing down a lemon, not even a cut open right hand has the power to stop me!**_

 _ **LOL. Anyways, the wound on my hand is small in width but long so I don't have any stitches on it... just metal snaps.**_

 _ **Basically, I felt like typing down a FUTA lemon so that is exactly what's going to happen. This will be a true test to my willpower, pain resistance and the Tryndamere-like anger I seem to possess.**_

 _ **Since this is not a submission (since you guys are too chicken to post some -.-), I will be writing a summary as part of the actual story.**_

 _ **Forewarning – If you cannot stand any of these things (Futanari, dildo, face fucking, semi-rape, forced sex,**_ _ **MEGA FLUFF**_ _ **, romance, Lesbian love,**_ _ **WINCEST,**_ _ **tentacles, paizuri, tsunderes, tears... And so bloody on) then please leave as this Lemon is clearly not for you. To my more elder readers, this is basically your typical Heart Of Blaze Lemon, so enjoy your stay. XD**_

 _ **Enough of my rambling, Its time to write down some sweet fucking! Be warned, the first line break starts the intro and not the actual lemon. If your just here for the sex, then skip it.**_

 _ **P.S - THIS LEMON, ALONGSIDE ITS CONTINUATIONS, IS WRITTEN IN LOST PAUSE'S, AKA. NOBLE'S HONOR!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Planeptune – The Neptune Tower – Neptune's Point of View..._

* * *

"... Which brings me to my final point, Planeptune's Shares have been an all time high for once. Congratulations you two, you have done very well." Histoire says in her typical emoticon filled voice.

Nepgear blushes from the praise, but I'm not so sure."G-goodness! T-thank you, Histoire!"

Histy nods with a smile on her face."No problem, Nepgear. Would you mind leaving now as your sister and I have something fairly important to discuss."

She nods."Okay. I guess I could go make some tea. It will wait for you outside when you two are done." She leaves the room with a bow.

I take one look at the Sharicite and find its now glorious light to be... kinda disturbing.

Turning to Histy, I find that her smiling face has been replaced by a very serious and somewhat doomsday-looking one. Great... and I just started to enjoy the peace too. Le sigh.

"I don't think I really need to tell you this Neptune but..." She starts and then stops as she realizes that I have a good grasp of the situation.

"The situation is good for us but probably depressing for the others, right?" I say and she nods.

With a silent breath, she shows me a Share energy diagram. Blanc is dangerously close to the deadline and while Vert and Noire seem to be doing fairly well, their Shares are dropping at a fast rate.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" I ask, somewhat terrified at the prospect. We had just defeated Arfoire a month ago, we don't need more trouble now.

Thankfully, Histy shakes her head in negative."No. Arfoire has nothing to do with this, I am afraid. It is merely that with Nepgear being the sole reason why you four were saved from the Graveyard and ASIC's clutches and you being the main advocate for peace and prosperity... well, your popularity is shattering the peoples belief in others. You have cults dedicated to you in every main city."

Crap. I guess this will be harder to deal with than just going to beat up some bad-... Or maybe not.

I smile evilly as I remember my most recent invention. Histy notices this and backs away slowly.

"N-neptune? W-what's going on?" She asks me somewhat fearfully.

I quickly change my demeanor to a more cheerful one. I need to remember that my current shares are so strong that even my state of mind is dangerous. Yeah, apparently KI is a thing. LoL.

"Nothing much, Histy. I just realized that I have the perfect solution to this problem and a way to relive myself of boredom at the same time. Hehehehehehehe..." I can't help myself as I begin to chuckle madly, leaving Histy scared shit less as I leave the room, down the cooled tea made by Nepgear, grab a certain tool that I had been working on for the last month, transform and start making my way to Lowee.

 _Sometime later..._

I slow down from my flight as I land down onto the snowy ground of the forested outskirts of Lowee. I know that Blanc has already noticed my presence and is most likely charging in, ax ready to cleave.

Oh well, that makes my job easier though. Plus, her demeanor might make this a bit more fun. Hehe.

I look to the skies as Blanc's currently infinitely smaller aura comes charging down onto me."NEPTUNE! I KNEW IT! YOU'VE BEEN STEALING MY SHARES AND NOW YOU'VE COME TO FINISH THE JOB! WELL HAVE AT THEE!" I nearly laugh after hearing her scream that out.

That said, I have been fighting monsters for the last month, never letting my levels drop again. I refuse to be caught unprepared. The other goddesses don't seem to notice this though.

With a lazy movement of my sword arm to the right, I manage to perfectly parry Blanc's attack, blasting her ax far away in the process.

"Hello, Blanc." I say in a somewhat emotionless voice. This is kinda painful to do but I know it has to be done.

With tears starting to flow from her eyes, she falls down to the ground, knee's in the snow and I feel my heart clenching."P-please, just... give me a quick death." Wordlessly, I stab my sword into the ground and grasp her cold cheeks, stunning her completely as I pull my sweet Yandere sister into a deep deep kiss.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **LEMON STARTS NOW, YOU CAN BEGIN READING**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

I quickly explore her mouth, my tongue feeling her deeply as she tries to resist me but quickly gives in, her cheeks quickly reddening from my invasion of her mouth.

I let myself gently fall to her current height and continue ravishing her mouth for some time, feeling a thousand sparks echoing thru out my body as she finally fully stops resisting.

Finally, I let my tongue slip out of her mouth, a thin line of saliva connecting our tongues. I feel my chest rising with bated breath.

"Mmmmm... tastes like snow berries." I say with a lustful smile as I descend down onto her once more, grasping her tiny hands into my own before she can even attempt to speak.

Her face is completely red now as I gently bite her lower lip, one of my hands running thru her hair, caressing her like a lover would.

I let myself out of her once more, allowing me to witness the cutest face I've ever seen Blanc make, with her tongue out, confused brows, lustful gaze and blushing cheeks.

She takes a sharp breath and I hear her say in a voice that I freely admit I am neither used to nor like, one full of fear."N-n-neptune? W-w-what a-are y-y-you d-doing?"

With a deep breath, I lower myself to one of her ears and softly say in the sweetest voice I could manage."Relax Blanc, I'm not going to hurt you..."

It seems to work as her breathing stabilizes and she returns my kiss this time, her tiny hands wrapping around my head as my hands trail across her tight body.

She looks so damnably fragile right now and I fucking hate it... time to make her regain some of her confidence.

With a steady, gentle hand, I slowly unzip her clothing, exposing her tight body to the cold air, making her cute nipples perk up at the action.

Goddesses can't actually feel cold, but it does have some effect on our bodies it seems.

I gently place a hand on her back and raise her up a bit as I slowly start licking her nipple, suckling on it as she starts moaning out, her voice sweeter than I thought possible.

She grasps my head as I knead her small but rather giving breasts with a gentle hand before ever so slowly slipping downwards with my free hand.

She gives out a gasp as I start gently caressing her wetting womanhood, her pussy making sweet sounds as I begin to prod it with my a finger.

I hold her like this, tightly pressed onto my own body as I continue to suckle on her breasts and finger her pussy, her tears being wiped away my the pleasure as she holds onto me, her hands tightly grasping my shoulders.

Slowly, I begin to speed up as her moans and breathing increase in volume, her tiny slit beginning to open itself more easily to my assault.

Grinning as my work is starting to show some progress, I make a sudden set of quick movements that bring my cute sister over the edge as her hips rocket forward and head back in what I can only imagine was an amazingly pent up orgasm.

She needed this... and, quite frankly, I did too. She takes in a deep breath as her former fear quickly disappears, replaced by a face mixed with both great pleasure and confusion.

"N-neptune... I-i-i would really l-love to k-know why you are doing this.. but.. that can come later... I-i... I want to help you feel good too.." She says in a kind of voice that makes me gulp from the cuteness, barely having the willpower to stop myself from ravishing her some more.

With a smile, I hug her closer to my body, eliciting a somewhat uncharacteristic cute yelp from her small frame.

She slowly returns the hug as I kiss her deeply again, this time having her hands slowly undressing me. I let her do so as my own hands trail across her body, both of them stopping as I grasp her tight ass with both of my hands, making her moan into my mouth.

I explore her small mouth, my tongue once again dominating her own as I lick her lips, giving out a moan of my own as she grabs my own ass in turn and gives it a soft squeeze.

Once I'm fully unclothed, we separate as she takes more than a few moments to take in my frame. Smiling lustfully, I make a cute pose with my hands grasping each other in the air and one leg placed seductively behind the other, exposing all of me for her enjoyment.

"W-wow..." She trails off as I smile at her reaction and kiss her again."You aren't exactly bad yourself, Blanc... Wait here, I brought something fun."

I say as I pull out the aforementioned tool which I had been making for the past month. You see, I actually noticed that the others are having lots of trouble with shares... So I figured I could also have a little fun as I fix the problem in question.

Blanc nearly stumbles as she sees me take out my newest creation."Ne-neptune?! W-what is that?"

I feel myself grinning proudly as I show her my best work yet."Behold! I present to you, the NepDo!"

Blanc nearly busted out laughing as I presented the somewhat large dildo to her with a whole truckload of pride in my voice.

She gives out a cute giggle as she places a hand on the dildo and realized that it isn't just a simple dildo at all. She stumbles back as she realizes its meaning.

"W-wait a minute... that thing is made out of pure concentrated share energy?!" She yells out as I feel both my grin and my lust rising, her own cheeks reddening again as she figures out the implications.

Wordlessly, I insert myself with the dildo and watch as it glows a deep orange before transforming into a thick, nine inched dick.

Blanc gulps as I quickly approach her and place her onto the ground whilst kissing her deeply again.

She cutely covers her eyes and I kiss her again whilst smiling."P-please, be gentle."

This makes me gulp as my own pent up desire nearly boils over. I place my newly grown tip onto the opening of her wet pussy as Blanc holds her hands tightly to her chest and spreads her beautiful milky white legs for me.

I slowly position my body on top of her, my breasts rubbing against hers as I take her small hands into my own and smile at her reassuringly. She quickly returns my smile and nods as I kiss her once more, feeling my thick cock pulsating with cum as I enter her tight hole, her velvety walls easily allowing entrance to my sweet sisters deepest depths.

"Ahmmmn!" Blanc moans out and I feel my already grand desire growing even larger. I manage to control myself and start slowly pumping into her, allowing her pussy to get used to my size.

A minute passes and I feel my self control slipping."B-blanc, I-i can't.. I need to-"

She smiles at me with deep breaths before adopting a more challenging look on her face."Come on then, gimme all ya got!"

Momentarily stunned by her change in demeanor, I feel my grin reach from ear to ear as I place my hands onto her hips and begin to speed up to my maximum, her moans becoming frequent, my own quickly following hers in a fast rhythm.

I start slamming into her at full force as her head rockets backwards as she achieves her second orgasm but I don't stop as I pull her closer to me, my hands grasping her bare back, tightly pressing her onto my own body as we both stare into the others eyes. I feel myself growing closer and closer to an orgasm as my breasts roughly rub against hers, my hips slamming into her small frame.

The tightness of her pussy feels simply amazing as her walls constrict onto my cock, my sisters pussy greedily milking me as I feel myself growing inside of her.

My cock begins to twitch as I feel my orgasm approaching and I speed up again, a deep, primal feeling rising from within me, urging to be let out.

Blanc gives out a scream of pleasure as she orgasms again, her tight and sensitive slit surrendering to my violent advance.

With a final slam, I feel my dick's crown managing to penetrate her womb, finally bringing me over my own edge as my dick explodes gallons worth of sharicite cum deep within her depths.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahm!" We both give out our own respective screams of pleasure as the sheer euphoria makes me fall on top of her. After a minute of complete and utter conjoined euphoria, we share another deep kiss and I enjoy as a beautiful feeling wells up in my chest as we both smile with the afterglow of sex.

"N-neptune... that... We have got to do that again sometime." I smile and kiss her forehead as she says this.

"Anytime, anywhere you want for it to happen, sister." I hear myself say on instinct as I try to pull out of her but she stops me, her legs wrapping around me in a leg lock.

I feel myself hardening inside of her as I watch her cum-dripping pussy constrict around me again. Regaining some of her strength from the sharicite sperm I just filled her with, Blanc reverses our positioning, with her now being on top of me.

I feel myself grinning again as my lust begins to recover and Blanc says seductively."Ready for round two, sister?"

She says and then gives out a cute yelp as she feels me reaching full hardness inside of her again. With a smirk on my face, I place my hands behind my head and my right leg on top of the left one, making myself completely comfortable.

I take one look at her with a smile on my face and she returns it with a face filled with lust."Well then.. I guess I best get to work."

She places her hands onto my body, fully feeling around my sweaty six pack as she begins to go up and down my cock, her tight pussy already starting to milk me again as I find myself entranced by the raising and falling bulge on her stomach as she rides my cock in a slow pace.

Slowly, she begins to speed up, her hands now on my shoulders. She manages to make me penetrate her womb again, her tight pussy swallowing my cock completely and she stops.

With a quirked eyebrow, I watch in ecstasy as she begins to masturbate me from the outside as she grinds herself my cock.

"Mmmm!" She moans out as she places a finger into her mouth, fully enjoying herself while massaging the bulge on her stomach.

I take a deep, lustful breath and my head flings back as she finds my crown and uses both hands rub it, her skin quickly reddening at that spot but she does not stop.

I feel her tight pink walls constrict around my length as she begins to grind faster, her pussy milking me for even more as I feel my cock growing even larger inside of her.

Her breathing quickens as I watch her chest raise and fall in my current euphoria.

"B-blanc! Ah! I'm getti-nnng close!" I tell her and she smiles seductively as I feel my legs instinctively spread to allow my seed to enter her more easily.

She places her hands onto my chest again as she begins to ride me in full force and speed, her tight walls doing their best to milk me as I feel a gigantic ball of cum welling up inside of my cock, ready to implode inside of her.

I quickly stand up, my hands on her ass as I begin to slam myself inside of her in full force. Her moans turn to screams of pleasure as I plunge my cock deeper and deeper inside of her, her tight pussy barely containing me as cum and other sexual fluids begin to drip on the snow beneath us.

With a final slam, I explode deep inside of her, my cock expanding and shooting gallons worth of seed deep inside of my sweet sweet sister.

I feel myself lightheaded as I fall down with her still impaled onto my cock, my legs instinctively forming into an x to soften her fall.

I kiss Blanc full on the lips once again as she moans out for the final time, one of her hands massaging the growing bulge of her womb.

With a deep breath, I see Blanc passing out from the sheer euphoria and I feel myself smile.

I let out another moan of my own as I feel her greedy womb draining the last bits of my cum as I slowly take myself out of her.

I revitalize myself using a bit of share energy and clothe myself alongside Blanc. Silently and as stealthily as possible, I make my way to her castle home and softly place her onto her velvet pink Royal bed.

I smile and, with a final kiss, bid my sweet sleeping sister goodbye as I make my way back to Planeptune.

Guess Vert is next on the menu. Hehe, I really can't wait... But even I need to rest, so you, my dear readers, will have to wait until tomorrow!

Oh and, Happy Fapping! xD

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: XD Hell, I think I got Neptune's personality down pretty well in both of her forms.**_

 _ **This lemon was pretty damn FINE if I may say so myself. I've been itching for some good lesbian/futa for a while and I think that point has been received by anyone who read this. Hehe**_

 _ **Anyways, read and review! REMEMBER TO SUBMIT SOMETHING PLS! See ya next time.**_

 _ **(YES, I WROTE ALL THESE 3.5K WORDS WITH ONE HAND. I GUESS THAT MEANS I JUST LOVE TYPING PORN THAT MUCH. LMAO.)**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde OUT!**_


	12. Love Falls From The Skies

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **YEY, I FINALLY GOT A SUBMISSION!**_

 _ **Submission:**_ Possessed Doll:While I like not review using my real account, I like to make an suggestion, God I don't even know how I going to put this into words correctly without fu**ing up, ok Alex X Neptune/Nepgear(Hyperdimension Neptunia), dose not matter since its involves Alex being one of them aka he consumed one of them cane starts to have romantic feelings for them, or have Alex be Neptune and make love to Noire.

 _ **And while its not exactly too much to work with, its probably enough... although the prologue will be somewhat... hard to put into place without too many plot-holes. Oh well, I guess I could just do a time-skip.**_

 _ **That said, your submission is more than enough for me to make at least five chapters worth of a non-lemon crossover. Either way, I suppose I can give this a try.**_

 _ **I don't really understand that "cane" part of it though but I guess that was meant to be "came"?**_

 _ **Anyways, like usual, the lemon does not immediately start so If you want to just read some porn, skip to the part where it says that the Lemon begins.**_

 _ **Forewarning – If you do not like or cannot stand these things (FUTANARI, WINCEST, TENTACLES, romance, fluff, semi-forced, semi-domination and so on) then please step away as this lemon is clearly not for you.**_

 _ **Also, since this lemon has me make a... mix between Alex and one of the Neptune sisters, I suppose a warning for my usual Insanity Fic's should also be placed here. You cannot expect that everything will be as the characters would usually do.**_

 _ **Let us see what I can make from this, shall we?**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Somewhere in space... – Unknown Time – Alexander's Point Of View..._

* * *

I groggily awakened after what felt like months of space travel.

You see, after five years had passed from the time of the first outbreak, Humanity quickly developed terrifying new weapons against the Evolved and thus, themselves.

This quick progress lead to the creation of the first long-time space worthy carrier, one that was fully capable of containing a single person on it.

A pretty useless thing in most situations, yeah. However, it proved useful when they managed to stuff me into it and blast me into space at the best speeds their new FTL drive could muster.

The initial blast and change in gravity made me feel sick enough that I eventually decided to fall asleep, my viral cells forming an alarm clock to wake me up whenever something interesting happens.

I refocus my mind and take a look at my surroundings just in time to witness myself being dragged into a god-damned Black Hole. YEY. FUCKING YEY.

* * *

 _Same time – The Hyperdimension – Virtua Forest – Alexander's Point Of View_

* * *

The machine that carried me broke apart as I was flung into what seemed to be a world of floating Isles.

I constricted all of my biomass into a comet-like shape as I fell through the air, hoping that I won't burn to death before I fall to the ground.

As I approach said ground, I see several young human girls fighting what looked to be a very powerful dragon.

Then suddenly, a purple haired girl transforms into... a more mature version, or should I say, a womanly version of herself, yeah.

But it does not seem to be enough as she is struck on the back by the Dragons giant claws and rockets onto the ground.

"NEPTUNEE!" A girl fairly alike to the wounded one yells out, probably her sister.

"Quick! We need to kill the Ancient Dragon so we can help Neptune! A brown haired girl says in a hurried voice.

Calculating my fall point, I realize that I'm about to slam right into the wounded girl, Neptune.

Yay, this must be fate or something.

I collide with the ground and the force of the impact forces me to consume the poor wounded woman. As I do this, a thousand years worth of memories and power courses through me!

This woman... this.. girl.. this... Neptune. She was a goddess.

" _Still here you... whatever the hell you are. No need for past tenses plz."_ I chuckle as I hear a somewhat annoyed voice echo in my mind. Seems like someone's will is strong enough to remain solid even in my mind.

Suddenly, I gain a few realizations about my-

" _Not just yours!"_ Okay, mine and Neptune's new powers. Previously, I could use viral energy to enhance my strength or quickly regenerate.. but with the limitless power of this... Share Energy.. We are basically immortal.

By the way, I'm Alexander. _"I'm Neptune, Hi. NOW GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!"_

Ha! As if it was that easy. I can't do that. At least, not right now. Later. I say as I shut her out of our mind link... Her personality seems similar to mine in a sick way so I should not really have too much trouble impersonating her.

I open my eyes and stand up, my body still in Neptune's Purple Heart mode. The dust falls down and the rest of the girls gasp as they see me standing with Neptune's sword in my hand.

Deciding to do something that Nep-chan here would do, I try to imitate that one anime I once saw called Bleach.

I place a hand on my sword, wounds still bleeding on my back, and begin to feed it energy. Then I rise it up in the air and swing it down while screaming."GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A purplish beam of energy defeats the dragon easily as the beast falls down and turns into items.

The brown haired girl approaches me."Neptune! What was all that about?! Are you all right?!"

I gulp and fake a pained response as I fall on one knee and transform back into Neptune's normal form."Y-yeah. I feel like I got hit by a truck twice over and then got my head slammed by a metal bat."

IF lets out a relieved sigh."Well if you can make that kind of joke-like assumption, I suppose your fine.. but what about your back? And what was that sword beam?"

I gulp as I rub the back of my head."Aahahaha... well, I kinda saw an anime protagonist do that so I had the idea to try it when that dragon hit me..."

Before they could say anything I open my eyes in what looked to be a surprise."Hey wait.. wasn't there a comet-like thing in the sky that fell on me? Oh man, am I gonna lose my memories again!? HA! This must be the start of a new adventure! OW OW OW OW... owie..." I scream out in excitement as fling my hands into the air and then bring them back down, seemingly reacting to my wounded back.

Another girl, this one named Compa, comes running to me with several medicinal ornaments."Don't you worry, Nep-Nep! Compa's gonna patch you up!"

"J-just be sure not to do it too tightly this time, okay? And thanks." I say in a very much Nep-like fashion. Lol, I'm kind of enjoying this.

"G-goodness! Are you okay big sister?!" The cutie known as Nepgear approaches me with a worried look on her face.

I smile at her and pump a fist."Don't you worry, lil' sis! I'm gonna be right as day... just give me a few minutes..."

Nepgear seems to relax but IF quirks an eyebrow."False bravado isn't gonna help you here, Nep. We aren't going to continue on this quest. Rather, lets just go back for today and let Neptune heal."

Good. She fell into my trap. I quickly made a pouting face."Awww..."

The girls in the group let out a collective sigh as they approach me and help me stand as we make our way back to Planeptune.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **LEMON STARTS FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU CAN START READING NOW GUISE XDDD**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Nighttime of that same day... – The Neptune Tower – Alexander/Neptune's Point of View..._

* * *

"For the last time Nepgear, I'm fine." I tell her somewhat annoyed as she asks me the same question she had already asked several times even before I was put into our big bed.

IF and Compa had already left a long time ago after IF and I managed to convince Compa that she put enough wrapping onto me to last me a century.

Nepgear was still in tears though."S-sorry s-s-sister.. I'm j-just.. I was.. I got really really scared when that dragon hit your back..."

I feel my heart clench for a second from the cuteness... and then perverted ideas start popping into my head... Not mine, but Neptune's, that is.

" _Oh my... I never expected you to think so.. intimately of your own sister, Nep-chan."_ I feel my mental shrug in response.

Contemplating the ideas in my head, I feel a big smirk etching itself on my face.

Wordlessly, I sit up from the bed and start fondling Nepgear, much like Neptune seems to do whenever she can. Time to cheer a cutie up. Hehe.

"K-kya! Mmm, S-sister?!" She yelps and moans out in embarrassment as I knead her breasts through her shirt.

"Ohooo, Nepgear, those two mounds of yours seem to grow every time I feel them up, hehe. Do you know what they say about that?" I ask her and she becomes so red that a tomato would be jealous.

Being honest, she shakes her head in negative and I smile evilly alongside Neptune."They say your boobs grow when they are groped by the person you love most, hohohoho." I can hear Neptune bursting out laughing as I say this and Nepgear... seems to have reacted much differently that the either of us expected as she pushes me back down onto the bed with her on top of me.

She looks at me straight into my eyes and then she kisses me full on the lips. I blink. Neptune Blinks. And we both experience a joint WTF moment.. an admittedly pleasurable WTF moment.

" _Permission to ravish your little sister, Neptune? You'll feel everything too."_ I ask and I see a smirk on her face.

 _"_ _GRANTED."_ She says with more than a little bit of desire rising in her voice.

Refocusing myself, I start returning Nepgear's wet kiss as she lets out a cute moan. Without too much effort, I manage to switch our positioning and make it so the beet-red Nepgear is now below me, her chest raising and falling with bated breath.

She looks at me with pleading eyes and is about to say something but I place a finger on the mouth and then lean in closer to her ears."Its all right, little sis.. just relax and let big sister take care of you, okay?"

Silently she nods, face still flushed from embarrassment as she covers it with her hands. I slowly remove her clothing and place it on our nightstand. Then I turn back and see her wearing nothing but a pair of white lace panties. I feel my smirk now going from ear to ear."Oh my, Nepgear.. who'da thought you'd have such... erotic underwear, hehe." She takes one of our pillows and stuffs her face with it from embarrassment.

Oh my god, this girl is so damn cute!

Smirking, I let my hands slid down and take off her panties to reveal an already wetting pussy. She removes her face from the pillow just in time for her to see me drop my head down low and give her pussy a long, hungry lick.

"Mhkyah!" She moans out as I begin to ear her out, her tiny pussy easily giving in to my advance.

I explore her wet cavern hotly, greedily making sure to slide my tongue across every one of her walls, making her moan out in pleasure.

Eventually taking out my tongue, I kiss her full on the lips, exchanging her own fluids with mine as our tongues battle for dominance with an electric fervor.

My fingers slide easily into her giving, virgin pussy and I begin to finger her with two of my them, my thumb massaging her erect slit.

The poor virgin quickly succumbs to my assault."UMNYAAAAAAAAAAH!" She moans out and I feel myself let out a viral pulse on instinct just as she reaches an orgasm, making the poor girl faint as the heat wave makes her nerves extra sensitive.

My pulse returns to me with interesting information as I turn around to the outside, where a certain black haired beauty named Noire had been masturbating while watching us.

I walk towards her and manage to grab hold of her hands with a lustful gleam in my eyes as her face lights up in embarrassment."KYAH!"

She yelps out cutely as I grin at her."Hello Noire... I see you've had some fun on your own."

"N-n-neptune! T-this isn't w-what y-you think!" She manages to mumble out, as I let a hand of mine reach and flow thru her long white hair gained from her transformation into Black Heart.

I smile at her and hug her closer to me. She yelps out in surprise."It's okay Noire, you don't have to explain yourself to me... after all, the feelings mutual." I tell her blankly and she goes wide-eyed.

Wordlessly, I stare deeply into her eyes as she does the same to me. Within moments, I place a hand on her chin and kiss her deep.

She stops me after a while."W-w-wait, Neptune I... I'm still not sure about... about doing it with another girl.."

I hear Neptune pouting inside of me but I just smirk on the outside."I imagine you've heard about what happened to me earlier today, yeah?"

She nods in confusion."Y-yeah.. that's why I came to v-visit y-you... I w-was w-w-worried." She pouts cutely and I feel my lust rising.

"Awww, that's so cute! Anyway, something else happened at that time. See, when the dragon hit my back, I had a... bunch of revelations, so to speak. I realized that Share Energy can be.. molded. That means we can change ourselves however we feel like during our transformations." My words easily awaken Noire's inquisitive side... or, as Neptune calls it, her Nerd-mode.

"W-what?! What do you mean?! Are you saying we can shape-shift?!" She asks me incredulously.

I give out a typical evil Neptune laugh as I activate my HDD. Once my transformation is finished, I hear Neptune give out an erotic, lust full wow while Noire blushes deeper than crimson.

Long purple hair, glowing yellow eyes, grayish-white skin, a fully visible six pack and a pretty damn big ten inched cock. All these are what represents my new, Male Neptune form.

 _"W-woah...I'm hot as a dude."_ She says silently as a bit of drool slips from her mouth.

Nearly laughing, I scoot closer towards her and pull her in a tight embrace. She looks up at me as I am now taller than her."Well now, I'm not a girl in this form now... so how about we have some fun now?

She blushes and I kiss her deeply again, starting to remove her clothing without any real resistance from her as we fall onto the couch, our clothes thrown aside.

I position myself on top of Noire with a bad-boy smirk on my face and then kiss her again as I start to spread those milky legs of hers. My hands trail all across her bare flesh, kneading and exploring every inch of her body as she continuously moans into my mouth.

I smirk as my current intimate interaction with Noire is enough for Neptune to start unconsciously reaching for her own womanhood in my mind. I can feel my cock growing in excitement, already leaking cum.

Positioning myself to penetrate the more-than-likely virgin cavern of Noire, I let us both take a breath as I stop kissing her momentarily.

"Are you ready?" I ask her, lust and desire deeply seasoning my voice and she adopts a very desire full look on her face.

Smirking, she pulls me in closer."I've wanted something like this for so very long, Neptune... please, don't hold back on me."

Both Neptune and I jointly agree that we've waited long enough after hearing this and fully impale Noire on our gigantic cock. Neptune and Noire scream out in pleasure and even I have to let out a grunt as I start making love to Noire.

Her sweet, tight hole clasping onto my cock as I watch Neptune's Purple Heart form furiously masturbating in my mind.

I speed up, my cock twitching already from the pent up frustration, but I manage not to cum so quickly, my seed welling up and cock growing thicker with each thrust inside of Noire.

My violent assault into her dripping cavern rewards me with a plenty of moans from both Noire and Neptune as I speed up even further, her pussy barely managing to contain my large erection.

With a final thrust, I feel some saliva escaping my mouth from euphoria as I let out a wild howl and hear both women scream out in ecstasy, my cock erupting thick, hot seed into Noire's hungry pussy.

All three of us had just experienced an amazing joint orgasm. I eventually open my eyes to see the expected result of Noire having, much like Nepgear, passed out from the sex. Damn, I made two chicks pass out in one day, I'm good.

That being said, I feel my own consciousness starting to fade as I slip out of Noire and fall asleep sitting huddled next to her on the green-colored couch, covering us both with a plot-convenient pink blanket that was just laying around for whatever reason.

* * *

 _Inside of The Web Of Intrigue – Alexander's Point Of View..._

* * *

I reopen my eyes to see the still heavy breathing naked form of Purple Heart laying on an imaginary purple Royal Bed.

Noticing that I am still in the Male Purple Heart form, I smirk and quickly make my way to be bed. Laying beside her, I can't help myself and ask."Did you have fun, Neptune?"

She looks at me with a grin, exposing her shining white teeth."Yeah..." She says but seems to trail off momentarily catching her breath.

I watch her chest raise and fall in rhythm of her breathing and I feel myself hardening again. Sliding a hand down across her body, I start to finger her gently, trying to fish out a positive reaction.

She looks at me with a bewildered expression."Y-y-you can s-still do m-more?" Her voice is filled with equal amounts of desire and fear as she asks me this.

I position myself on top of her, much like I did with Noire, and then press my body on top of hers, allowing her enough space to breathe as I lean close to her and give her neck a long, hungry lick.

"Mmmh, I suppose I could muster one more round if its for you babe..." She shivers with excitement from my words and then adopts a smirk upon her face.

Not willing to risk my dominant position in our soon-to-be relationship, I sit up and force her into a doggy styled position... not that she resists me, mind you.

I firmly grab her ass, feeling the soft flesh in and out, eliciting a lust full moan to escape her lips as I give said tight ass a slap.

And then, without too much of a warning, I penetrate her fully with my erect member, reaching the entrance of her womb in the process.

"AHMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmm!" She moans out loudly as I start to pound her sweet ass, her cheeks slowly reddening from my assault.

Remembering that Neptune actually has a very nice pair of breasts in this form, I use both of my hands to knead them and she moans out again."AAAHN... my boobs too? T-that's not f-fair.."

Her sweet, mature and seductive voice makes me harder than I've ever felt before as I speed up even more, my cock scraping her inside out.

Continuing my ravishing of this beautiful woman before me, I turn her around and gently place her on the sheets, once again being the one on top of her as I start kissing her deeply, my cock never stopping to pump into her dripping wet slit.

"Mmmmmh, A-alex.. I-I'm gonna-!" She moans out with a grunt as she grabs hold of my shoulders and kisses me full on the lips, exchanging saliva as our tongues aggressively battle for dominance.

"Y-yeah, me too!" I grunt out as I speed up to my maximum, my cock twitching and ready to blow a gallon into that sweet sweet pussy of hers.

With a scream of pleasure, Neptune achieves another orgasm and I feel her already tight vagina clench onto me, her walls milking me for all I am worth. Her entire body trembles as I finally reach an orgasm of my own, grabbing her tightly by the hips and slamming into her at full force.

I feel myself explode inside of her, a growing bulge appearing on her toned stomach as I feel my cock release spurt after spurt of hot, thick seed within Neptune's deepest depths.

I then fall down onto the imaginary bed and once again get entranced by the raising and falling of her chest... Somehow this.. woman... this.. goddess.. making love to her like this... it feels so... right.

She opens her glowing purple eyes and clasps her hand into one of mine."W-w-where have you b-b-been all of... my l-life?"

In another world, I think out loud and she hears it via our minds link, eliciting an exhausted but very happy laugh to escape both of our lips.

Covering both of us with an imaginary blanket, I tell her one last thing before we both slip into the realm of unconsciousness.

"I don't know where I've been all this time to tell you the truth, Neptune... but now, that you are here... I think I've finally found where I'm supposed to be." I say this and she blushes crimson red one last time before falling asleep.

Yeah, I think I'm going to let her have her body back tomorrow... but for now... lets sleep...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: And that is it for this submission.**_

 _ **My god, that is nearly 4k words, I hope you are satisfied with this doll. I really are.**_

 _ **I have a feeling that you wanted them to have a fairly fluffy relationship and that you didn't want just Alex taking advantage of Noire but for love to be involved too.**_

 _ **Well, I hope you can take the time to post a reply in the reviews or via Private Messaging.**_

 _ **Anyways, I sincerely hope that you've all enjoyed that. ADIOS FOR NOW!**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde OUT!**_


	13. Her Soul's Loving Embrace

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone! THIS IS A REUPLOAD FOR THE YELLOW BOOK, YOU CAN FIND THE ORIGINAL IN MY HEART OF BLOOD STORY!  
**_

* * *

 _ **Well now that I have eaten, drank my coffee, read sufficient materials and references...  
**_

 _ **I finally have all I need to type down the lemon. I just hope that it all goes well as it has been a long ass time since I last wrote straight Yuri... Last time was like... When Siesta was still alive.**_

 _ **In any case, the lemon starts IMMEDIATELY, as is usual for those who have an introductory chapter like this one does.**_

 _ **A forewarning - If you can't stand kinky incest Yuri sex, Then I suggest you get the hell out of here and wait for the next chapter to come out.**_

 _ **Anyways, that's all I've had to say for now. So here comes chapter 12 of The Heart Of Blood! I hope you enjoy, let us begin...**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds afterwards... - Satsuki's room - Readers Point of View...  
_

* * *

Ryuko and Satsuki both woke with an immense heatwave imploding from both of their bodies. They opened their eyes to see themselves impossibly close to one another, sweat and hot breaths traded between the two in regular intervals.

"Sa-S-Satsuki..." Ryuko moaned out, her mouth wide open, breathing out hot air irregularly. Satsuki herself was not in a better state, her own chest rising and falling in heated breaths.

And then, without wasting any time, the two sisters kissed deeply, Satsuki's arms grasping themselves around Ryuko's head and Ryuko's own on her sisters wet back. Each felt a thousand sparks of pure, immeasurable pleasure passing through their bodies as they continued to make out passionately. After what seemed like an eternity, they stopped, gasping for breath as the Primal Haze surged hotly like molten lava deep within their veins.

Within moments of their separation, they joined into another deep kiss, this time fully on the bed, their hands trailing, undressing one another without really realizing it. Then they separate again, gazing deeply into the others eyes, to find solely love and affection, a deep, nearly abandoned hope that the other was real.

... And now... they have finally found each other.

Throwing what remained of their clothing to the side, the two sisters embraced upon the soft velvet sheets, their legs interlocked and hands caressing each others body. Their heated intimacy quickly made the room they were in raise several degrees in heat, but neither noticed this as they were both lost in the others eyes, planting kiss upon kiss on the others flesh.

Ryuko gave a long lick to her sisters neck."Mmmmmmmh!" Satsuki moaned softly as Ryuko's hot tongue rolled across her skin, exquisite electricity dancing across the trail of her sisters tongue.

Satsuki's hands found themselves tightly caressing, gently flowing up and down Ryuko's developed sides. Satsuki felt herself growing wetter and wetter with each muscle her hands trailed across, urging her to explore further and further, until she reaches every single nook and cranny of her sisters heated flesh.

Their faces fully red now, as the two loving sisters continued to lose themselves in their euphoria, Ryuko beginning to knead and play with Satsuki's breasts while her sister gently massaged her legs, leaving marks whenever she grasped her sisters soft flesh.

"Ahmnnnn..." It was Ryuko's time to moan out now, as her lover's hands found themselves upon her dripping, bright pink womanhood. Ryuko gasped sharply and pleasurably as Satsuki began suckling upon one of her breasts while exploring her slit with slow and steady fingers.

Not to be outdone, Ryuko pulled her sister into yet another sweet deep kiss and she rubbed their nipples together roughly, eliciting a lustful moan to escape her elder sisters lips. Satsuki then reversed their positions, making her the one on top and eliciting a raised eyebrow and a seductive smile from Ryuko.

With a smile of her own, Satsuki then lowered herself to her sisters ears and whispered equally seductively."Let your big sister take care of you, Ryuko-chan." Her sweet voice awoke an even deeper primal side of Ryuko as she spread her legs of her own accord, allowing Satsuki the full frontal view of her tight, virgin pink slit.

Satsuki descended her head to Ryuko's womanhood ever so slowly and, with a single thin finger, opened Ryuko's pussy slightly. She smiled at what she saw.

"Such a cute pink pussy... thank you for the meal!" She said in an uncharacteristically seductive voice which sent several pleasurable shivers down Ryuko's eyes as she expectantly watched her sister with wide eyes, her gaze pleading for more.

"AHM!" Ryuko moaned out, pressing a finger to her mouth to quieten herself. Smiling even brighter at her little sisters cuteness, Satsuki gave her sisters womanhood another long, wet lick and then began to eat her out.

"Don't do that, Ryuko-chan. Let me hear your voice... please, let it all out." Satsuki whispered to her with a lovely velvet voice, eager to pleasure her sister as she continued licking, prodding and biting her cute and sensitive pussy.

Along with the rhythm of her own heartbeat, Satsuki sped up her exploration of her sisters lovely pink cavern, going left and right, and up and down and rolling her tongue all across her sisters walls, she made sure to taste every inch, nook and cranny, eliciting several euphoric breaths to escape her younger sisters crimson lips.

"Umnyaaaaaaaaah!" This ravenous advance brought the virgin girl to an early orgasm as she reached her release. Satsuki greedily gulped it all down and then sat up, her eyes darting across Ryuko's raising chest, her hot breaths now fully visible, even greater than before.

She laid next to Ryuko, caressing her sisters hair with the softest touches she could manage as she smiled at her sister with love and happiness in her eyes. Ryuko soon reopened her own eyes as her euphoria passed, leaving behind an amazingly happy afterglow.

As Ryuko turned towards her smiling and very happy looking elder sister, she felt yet another primal part of herself awaken and pulled her sister into yet another deep kiss. Like the others before, their kiss carried passion, love and lust alike in equal amounts, leaving a clear line of saliva as they separated from one another once more.

With a lustful grin, Ryuko spoke to her sister."My turn." She simply stated as she re-positioned them, making Satsuki form into a doggy position. Ryuko grasped her sisters tight ass with some force.

"Ahmnmmm! Satsuki moaned out at her actions, eliciting an ever greater amount of desire to raise within Ryuko, as the younger sister gave her a long, lustful lick. Ryuko then grasped Satsuki by the hips, pushing her closer and allowing herself to penetrate her sister even deeper than normally possible.

Ryuko caressed Satsuki's hips as she repeatedly danced around with her tongue on the inside of her sisters velvet cavern. What she lacked in skill, she made up for in energy.

Suddenly, she returned to their original missionary position and dove her tongue deep into her sisters dripping pussy as she raised her up higher. Satsuki's eyes went backwards from the sudden assault and pleasure as two of Ryuko's fingers found themselves inside of her, exploring her depths with animalistic vigor.

Unconsciously, Ryuko began to grind her own pussy at the same speed as that of her sisters, the immense eroticism and lewdness nearly making her achieve another orgasm of her own.

With a final soft bite on Satsuki's erect clitoris, Ryuko brought her sister to an explosive orgasm."AAAAAAAAAHHHHHnnnn!" Satsuki screamed out in pleasure and relief as her release washed over her, making her breathe in sharply as Ryuko continued ravishing her sisters womanhood with rabid fervor. Her sisters euphoric scream drove Ryuko over the edge as well, as she collapsed on top of Satsuki, their bodies writhing in enormous pleasure.

After several minutes of hot breathing and wet kisses, the two begin to once again stare into each others eyes lovingly and then, realizing that the primal surge was far from over, Ryuko spoke softly, her voice full of love and desire.

"Hey sis, mhmmm, do you like, ahn!, have any toys that we, mmmmmh!, could use?" Satsuki wasted no time to plant a multitude of wet kisses upon her little sisters neck, each that little bit hotter than the last as Ryuko's soft moans brought her own desire to ever greater heights.

Stabilizing herself after another sweet, deep kiss, Satsuki answered simply."Yes, Indeed... I do."

She turned her head towards the nearby nightstand and opened it to reveal a rather large Aqua-style two-way teal dildo. Satsuki turned her head around and grinned lustfully as she saw her little sister somewhat fearfully gulping at the sight of the twelve inched thing.

"Woah, that's huge..." Smiling at her sisters antics, Satsuki gently positioned her womanhood and then proceeded to roughly impale herself on the large dildo with stunning ease. Ryuko, incapable of resisting the urge do comment, said while snickering."Oh my sis... you seem quite used to that thongs size."

Granting Ryuko a smirk of her own, Satsuki positioned herself on top of her younger sister once more and leaned down to her ears."Let us see how well you'll fare, shall we?" Satsuki whispers seductively into Ryuko's ear, eliciting a lustful moan and a somewhat fearful gaze from her younger sister.

Realizing this, Satsuki's own face became soft and gentle."Relax, Ryuko-chan. You know that I would never hurt you." She says with a smile and Ryuko gulps once more and then calms herself, gathering courage as Satsuki places the other end of the dildo on her womanhood's entrance.

Within moments, Ryuko exhales while biting into her lower lip and looks deeply into Satsuki's eyes while says softly."Please, be gentle sis... this is my first time with something so big, ya'know?."

Smiling at her, Satsuki descends and plants another kiss full on Ryuko's lips right as she penetrates her. Ryuko's eyes grow wider with each inch deeper that the dildo penetrates, her moans louder and Satsuki's haze grows stronger.

They stay like this for a few precious moments, each others arms thrown around the others, grasping onto one another tightly as two sisters no, as two lovers would. Within moments, Satsuki finally starts moving, her hips shaking with the rhythm of Ryuko's as their soft flesh slaps against each other.

Soon, they release the kiss, once again out of breath as another clear trail of saliva falls from their lips. Neither of them says nothing as they begin to jointly slam into each other at great speeds, penetrating the others pussy again and again as the dildo dances in between their tight, dripping womanhood's.

They speed up, going faster and faster as they press their bodies onto one another, their breasts roughly rubbing each others, as they continue ravishing one another in wild abandon.

"UMNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Their violent and hotly intimate advance causes the both of them to moan out as they reach yet another orgasm. Their sweaty bodies writhe in pleasure as they grasp tightly onto one another and don't stop shaking their hips, reaching multiple orgasms as their minds blank out from the sheer euphoria.

After what seemed like an eternity of slamming hips wet, hot kisses, the two let the abused dildo slip out of their depths. As their bodies writhe and twitch from the experience, the two tired sisters embrace once more.

And, with another deep deep kiss, they seal the deal. Ryuko and Satsuki stare deeply into one others eyes no, into the others soul, finding only the shining, sweet and senseless love that they had both sought for so very long.

They embrace and kiss once more, the primal surge fading in power, as the sisters finally awaken from the haze.

Realizing what had happened, they smile at each other, and kiss again lovingly, passionately and freely. Satsuki and Ryuko then take one look at their sweaty bodies as the smell of sex hits their bodies and jointly decide upon their next action.

"The bathroom is behind the door on our right, sister. Want to join me?" Satsuki asks Ryuko whilst smirking and Ryuko returns her smirk.

"Absolutely, my lovely sister!" She answers seductively.

As they walk towards the hot bath to clean each other, they each promise themselves to never, ever, let something happen to the other.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Lord Joyde: And that is it for Chapter 12 of The Heart Of Blood. I sincerely hope you've enjoyed it.**_

 _ **I don't really have anything much else to say other than the fact my god-damned hand is about to fall off.**_

 _ **That said, this was... quite the learning experience as this is the second PURE YURI lemon that I've written... in like ever. Which is kinda surprising, considering all the female characters inside of my stories.  
**_

 _ **In any case, this ended up being a whole load more romantic than I had originally intended and I feel like that is a very good thing indeed, as that makes it a fairly original lemon and the first of its kind, as Louise and Siesta was a tad bit more kinky.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	14. Worth The Price

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing? THIS IS A REUPLOAD FOR MY YELLOW BOOK, THE REAL LEMON IS IN THE STORY...  
**_

* * *

 ** _So yeah, to those who seemed rather disappointed that this would not be the LAR (little Alice rape) lemon, don't worry, that's the only reason why I even introduced Martha into the story._**

 ** _Yeah. I don't have much else to say here... If you couldn't handle the lemons from Season One, then you really won't be able to handle what I have in store now._**

 ** _So yeah, Forewarning - If you can't stand tentacles, futanari, lolita, foursomes, paizuri, fellatio, deepthroating, rough sex... etc, I don't care there are far too many fetishes in this for me to count and remember them all._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes chapter six of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth! I sincerely hope you enjoy, let us begin. Oh, and the lemon starts immediately, no need to skip anything._**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Seconds later... - Same place... - Louise's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Even after I said that, they still seem sort of reluctant. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look, I don't know what you think I am but my desires are much the same as that of any man. I asked for the best this place can offer and right now.. you aren't earning that money." I tell them blankly as I sit on the upper part of the jacuzzi, my rabid cock eagerly waiting for their touch as I let myself relax, hot water warming my pale, alabaster legs.

Looking at one another, they nod to each other, steel now in their gazes and suddenly, as if switching personality, they all smile at me seductively. The red-head looks at me."Same as a man, eh? Well mistress, I must say you are nothing like any *man* I've even had before."

She, the youngest one says, supremely seductive. Each echo makes my rather over sized cock shiver pleasantly. Approaching me, I ask her."Oh? How so?"

Joining me in the tub and getting down on her knees, she firmly grasps my cock, giving it several strokes as she replies."You are quite immense in compariso- ***moan*** " She tries to say but I don't let her talk, pulling her in for a deep kiss, leaving a trail of pre-cum as my cock rubs against her abdomen.

The blonde of the trio, the oldest of them aged eighteen most likely, comes behind me and begins giving me an erotic massage, both rubbing my shoulders with her hands and my back with her plump chest.

"Ahn!" I let out a moan of my own as I feel the third member of their party enter the bath, a blue haired girl probably seventeen, eagerly suckling on my balls as I continue to ravage the mouth of the first girl.

Soon, I let go of her, allowing her to sit in my lap, her pussy drooling its fluid on my cock as I pull the blonde behind me into a kiss. The redhead turns around, eagerly continuing to stroke my rabid cock, up and down, giving it her whole attention as she begins to lick my dick head, twirling her tongue around as the last one continues to massage my sack.

After I had my fill of the blonde, I turn back around as she continues her massage and grab the redhead by her ass as I pull her up."Eh?!" She yelps cutely as she suddenly finds herself upside down and I laugh a bit."Nom 3! I say as I slide my tongue into her cavern, exploring it.

"AHMMMN!" She moans out, doing her best to swallow as much of my cock as possible. The Blonde now Joins in the party, stopping her massage as she places her large breasts around my cock, the blue haired girl laying down beneath my legs, still focusing her full attention on my thick sack as she grasps it, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I moan into my current targets pussy as I continue to eat her out, my hands grasping her firm butt as the trio continue to pleasure me.

The blonde now starts licking my cock up and down, her arms coiled around my cock as her breasts continuously rub its lower parts with each time she goes up. I let one of my hands slide downwards, starting to finger the redhead with fervor.

"Ammmmmmn!" She moans out again, speeding up her assault on my cock as she licks my dickhead, finally managing to take it all into her mouth from above. My head rockets backwards and then back to where I was as my lust takes control temporarily. I bury my face into her pussy again as I grab her head with both arms and force her down as I reach my orgasm, my cock twitching every time the blue one squeezes my sack.

With every twitch, I feel myself spurt out much more than before and I grin as I see the redhead receiving multiple orgasms with every spurt, her tight cooch squirming from the pleasure.

My orgasm finally ends and the redhead turns to me with her mouth full of my cum... and she swallows it eagerly. My grin reaches both of my ears as I stand up, placing the redhead into the water of the jacuzzi and letting her rest.

Wordlessly, I grab the blue one and kiss her deeply."Mhmm!" She moans into my mouth as my hands trail all over her bare back, her tight ass easily giving in to my fingers as I push two inside."Ah! Mm! Ahmn!" She moans again as I spread her butt hole, trying it out sensually.

Stopping myself, I take one look at the masturbating blonde, her eyes blank from lust and I smile."Come here, kitty." She smirks at me."Meow 3."

Easily dominating the both of them with my tongue as I press them intimately close to myself, eagerly making out with both, as I hold them to me.

Suddenly deciding that was enough, I let go and place the blue one down to the higher part that I was sitting on before, I say."You were quite amazing with those hands and that mouth there, let me repay you." She looks at me with wide eyes as I slide my tongue deep within her dripping cunt.

"AMNH!" As she moans again, I feel her tight cooch constraining my tongue while I explore her and that becomes the final piece as my cock begins to itch again, turning even harder than before. Positioning myself, I motion the blonde closer. She comes with a confused glance but I grin and the second she comes in range, I easily take her into the air with both hands and place her onto the blue, gently placing them into a sixty-nine position.

"Lick." I command the blue one with a tone of no denial and she blushes as she begins to do as she is told. Spreading her legs and having the grinning blonde spread her friends cunt, I push my head inside.

"Oh my god..." I feel drool slipping out of my mouth as the incredibly tight pussy constrains itself onto my sensitive dick head, finding it hard to push any further."AHMNNNN!" The blue one moans out as her head rockets backwards, her mouth hanging open as she squeezes her blonde friends ass, rewarding me with another moan.

Suddenly, I feel my sack being licked once more as I fully push myself inside of the blue, fully enjoying her tightness. The redhead smiles at me as I turn towards her, a part of my balls in her mouth, her tongue dancing around them. Taking in a breath, I finally grasp the blue's long white legs and begin to move, slowly at first as her pussy resists me, constraining, milking me for all I'm worth.

Unable to resist the urge and the lust from having my balls sucked and squeezed, combined with the blondes current massage of my cock's base, I begin to slam inside at full speed, the blue stopping her licking as her eyes go wide and her head rockets backwards once more, a thin trail of drool falling from her pink lips.

I continue to slam into her at full might, her reddening cheeks only complemented by her exotic moans, as I realize just how good the best meant.

These girls most certainly deserve that title.

Grinning as I feel my second orgasm coming, a gallon of thick seed building up from my sack, which is being massaged and licked by the redhead with both of her hands now, fully grasping that she was milking me as well. The blonde smirks as she hits a vein in at the base of my cock and I feel my eyes grow wide as I erupt inside the blue haired girl."Mhn!" I moan as my nearly lose consciousness for a moment, slamming myself fully inside and penetrating her womb as I reach my orgasm.

I stay like that for a while as I let go of her legs, the blonde watching in amazement as her friends stomach grows with every spurt of my seed. I let out a satisfied breath."Fuuuhaah..."

The Blue one begins massaging her filled stomach as the blonde removes herself from being on top."Wow... so much cum..." And with that, she faints in euphoria.

I feel my grin go even wider as I let myself slip out of her and crack my neck while approaching the blonde, stopping her from clothing herself."E-eh?" She blinks in confusion as she notices my still twitching cock. I lean into her ear and whisper seductively."Did you think I forgot about you, baby?"

Her eyes grow wide as I spread her butt cheeks and impale her asshole with my huge, still dripping with cum, cock and make her scream out in pleasure."AAAAAAAAAAHN!"

She opens her mouth wide as I knead her big breasts from behind, fully noticing that the red head has begun to masturbate furiously as she watches us.

Giving my new lovers neck a long, wet lick, I continue my rabid slamming, watching with lustful amazement as her stomach raises and falls every time I push in and out."AH! MM! H-harder!" She moans out in pleasure, her eyes already blank as she holds onto my hips to the best of her ability.

Continuing to fuck her while standing, I feel my still sensitive cock reaching twitching and then raise her up, one hand holding her over her large breasts and another holding her right leg. Approaching the redhead with a grin on my face, I simply state."Continue."

She gulps as she looks at my sack with glee."Such an incredible swing 3." Grasping my balls with one hand and fingering herself with the other, she begins to suck my sack again. God that feels amazing, gotta remember to make Tiffa do this once I'm back home. Fully enjoying myself, I speed up my ravaging of the blonde's asshole as her tongue goes out of her mouth from the pleasure."AH! AH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHNN!" She moans loudly, letting her voice out as she reaches an orgasm.

I then let go of her breasts, raising her into the air with both hands, as I begin pummeling her tight asshole with full force, my next climax building up. The redhead swallows my sack whole and licks it from the inside as she uses both of her hands to masturbate.

"Ngh!" Gritting my teeth and then releasing a breath of relief as I blow numerous huge loads of seed right into the blonde's ass, I feel my breathing become erratic as lust swallows my senses again.

Letting the blonde drop to the floor, I take the redhead with both hands and kiss her deeply."MMM!" She moans out in both surprise and euphoria as I ravage her mouth again, my lust fueling me once more.

Allowing her to breathe, I lick my lips as my haze stretches itself. Grinning, I lick her neck."Mmm... I have something special in store for you."

Tilting her head in confusion, I don't allow her to respond as I force her to place her head on a counter as I create a second cock. She gulps with wide eyes as I lean into her ear."Ready love?"

The second she opens her mouth, I impale both of my cocks into her two hungry holes and she grits her teeth."IAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Not willing to wait for her to get used to it, I begin to pummel into her to the best of my ability as my head rockets backwards. Both of my cocks twitching sensitively as I do so. She holds on to the counter for dear life as my cocks spread her insides immensely, her mouth drooling, her eyes blank from the pleasure.

Given the fact that both of my cocks are extremely sensitive right now, I can already feel my orgasm building and so I speed up even more as her legs give in. Quickly grabbing her ass cheeks so she does not fall, I slam fully inside as my climax arrives, her cunt spasms with multiple orgasms.

Unable to stay standing myself, I fall down to the ground, impaling her even deeper onto me as she is pulled down with me. My cocks twitch as I lay down onto the ground, watching myself orgasm as her stomach and womb are both filled to the brim, my cocks holding her up as she breathes in heavily.

We laid there for a few minutes as my expansive orgasm finally finished, the ground between my legs fully drenched in leaking seed. She lets both cocks slip out of her as she falls on top of me, passing out from the euphoria.

Managing to recover my strength, I stand up and stretch myself as I walk towards the toilet inside of the room we were in and take a leak."Ahhh... nothing like a long piss after a hot screw..."

Cracking my neck, I clean myself in the jacuzzi, reshape Alice back to her normal form and clothe myself, leaving all three women laying down on the floor, each giving an occasional spasm. Turning around to see them one last time I say while blowing them a kiss."Hehe, that was fun. I hope we'll do this again sometime."

And with that, I leave an extra five gold coins on the counter for their... indescribably euphoric services. The owner nearly faints when I tell him that I might just come again, doing my best not to fall off my feet as I walk out the Brothel and towards the Inn I was having Alice stay at.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhh... today was a great night." I say out loud to nobody in particular and yet... Somehow.. I feel as if I could have done more with those three.

Oh well, there is always another day...

... Or Martha, now that I think about it.

Shrugging my shoulders and noticing that I had arrived at my destination, I unclothe myself and fall right down onto the bed.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _Lord Joyde The Madman: And that is it for chapter six of The Heart Of Blaze; Second Rebirth!  
_**

 ** _AH FINALLY, MY ITCH IS SATED... not exactly. My perversion will never end but the hunger has passed.. for now._**

 ** _That said, this was... amazingly satisfying to type down, hehe. Do tell me what you think of the emoticons, do they ruin things or benefit the atmosphere? I honestly can't tell._**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


	15. A Loving Embrace

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Guys and Girls! How are you all doing?**_

* * *

 _ **Ugh, god damn this. No really, I'm pissed off because of this lemon in more ways than one.**_

 _ **Why? Maybe because it took me literally half a year to finish it.**_

 _ **From re-writes to re-imaginings and grammatical repairs... this pile of sexy words has seen and been through it all.**_

 _ **Sorry my friend that it took so long but hey, I already told you why so yeah.**_

 _ **Forewarning - If you cannot stand/don't like ... Naruto. Then yeah, you shouldn't watch this. Oh and also everything you could have found in my previous lemons... except maybe bestiality.**_

 _ **Anyways, this is a lemon that has pissed me off more times than I can count so here goes nothing. I sincerely hope that this ends up being good enough for your tastes, my friend.**_

 _ **Oh and, just like usual, if you don't give a crap about the small intro, then just skip to the LEMON START line...**_

 _ **This is the one lemon where I tried to be as bloody romantic as I possibly could so... it might not appeal to some of my usual readers but hey, this is a submission after all, so its not for everyone. xD**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The night that Pein destroyed Konoha - Naruto's New Apartment - Reader's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Two young people entered the newly-made apartment with somewhat shaky steps.

As they walked in, the female nearly slammed her face into the wall while the male promptly fell on the bed with no indication of ever getting up.

Locking the door behind them and closing the windows, the female, one Hinata Hyuga, spoke to the boy, or rather man, to whom she had proclaimed her love merely hours ago."N-N-Naruto-kun, a-are you o-okay?" Her stuttering voice, coming from either her drunken state or her current embarrassment, quite possibly both, echoed in the small, albeit quite nice, apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a sec." The boy-man muttered through a pillow as he sat up and looked at his company.

"Damn, you are so beautiful, Hinata-chan." His voice echoed as well, with an honest tone.

They both blushed crimson and she eventually worked up the courage to sit next to him. Looking into each others eyes, they each felt a spark of something hot, seeping into their very being.

* * *

 ** _THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON STARTS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! P.S - I want you guys and girls to remember that Hinata and Naruto are both Virgins here...  
_**

* * *

Without a sound, Naruto closed the small distance between them and kissed his newly-found love deeply and with barely any restraint.

Hinata returned the kiss, her cheeks reddening with even greater embarrassment as she felt hear gathering at her lower regions.

A thousand sparks ran across their bodies the second their lips joined, their tongues dancing around and around, hands beginning to slowly trail. Naruto found himself smirking at the sudden silence of the otherwise constantly-sarcastic fox sealed inside his stomach.

Minutes pass unnoticed as the two lovers enjoy one another, their intimacy growing with each time their lips join together.

Slowly, one's hand finds itself removing her lovers shirt as his does much the same. Without a second's pause, the shirts are thrown aside as Naruto lays Hinata down onto the bed. Taking a moment to adore her moonlit form, her chest as it raises up and down, her pale face, crimson cheeks and raven hair.

He smiles brightly."Lovely... You are lovely, Hinata-chan."

Her ever brightening blush gives him courage to go on as she cutely covers her face with her arms. He places his hands on her hips as he lays down next to her, his tongue trailing across her stomach as he removes her bra, releasing her breasts to the crisp air of the night.

Ever so gently, he kneads her breasts and bites on her nipple."Ahmn!" She moans out involuntarily as she grasps his golden orange hair, caressing it with one hand as she grasps a pillow with another.

Showing great control, Naruto gulps down as he feels his own lower regions heating up and continues to pleasure his lover to the best of his ability. Both of his hands are on her hips, slowly massaging them. Then he kisses her again, passionately and lustfully.

Breaking the kiss as they both begin gasping for breath, her diamond eyes look into his... and she nods.

Taking a deep breath, he lowers his hands down to her hips again and gently removes what little clothing she still had on. His hands trail across her alabaster legs, caressing them with great care and appreciation.

He musters up his courage and spreads her legs, much to Hinata's further embarrassment, as he taking in the view before him.

A clean shaven, virgin womanhood appears before him. He grins as he descends his head downwards, eager to get a taste of his lover. She feels his long, sick tongue roll across her pussy and she moans out again."Ahn! N-Naruto-kun!"

Her seductive voice excites him greatly as she holds his head down with a hand and bites a finger on the other. He sits upright and grabs her ass roughly as he pulls it up and begins eating her out. Her moans begin to sound louder and louder the deeper he goes. Prodding her with a finger, he lets one of her legs fall down, extending across the bed, as he explores every inch he can reach.

"N-Naruto-k-kun! I'm c-c-close! Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Her velvety and, to him, impossibly exotic voice echoes outwards. Heavy breaths and deep moaning follow her pleasurable scream and he can barely hold himself back from slipping.

Suddenly, she sits up to his eye level."L-let me d-do i-it f-for you, too..." She pleads and he can already feel himself shivering from anticipation.

She removes his boxers to reveal her eight inched prize, a volcano barely constrained from erupting. Wordlessly, she pushes him down and grasps the raging member with a hand. Beginning to move, her hand trails up and down his entire length, feeling it up and down.

Lustful curiosity getting the better of her, she descends her head down onto his cock, her lips touching his manhood as he grunts in pleasure. With a breath, she takes the head into her mouth with ease, dancing her wet tongue across its head. Naruto bites back a moan as his head rockers backwards."Rhn!"

Slowly, but surely, she begins to descend further, savoring every vein, feeling every pulse. She caresses his sack with a gentle touch as she moves faster and faster, his cock expanding with every rise and fall of her head.

"H-Hinata-chan, h-h-here it c-comes!" His voice makes her eyes grow wide as he blows a huge load into her mouth.

Unable to swallow it all, she lets his fat cock slip out of her mouth, the remainder of his orgasm finding itself on her face as her tongue is kept outside of her mouth, heavy breaths resounding from both of them as they recover from the pleasure high.

Naruto pulls back his head just in time to see her attempting to swallow another gulp of his seed, her wet tongue licking his cum of her lips."H-Hinata?"

He mutters out, incapable of helping himself and manages to make the girl yelp."Kyah!"

Is her rather cute response as she regains control over herself and he laughs softly."That was amazing, Hinata-chan... how about we continue in the bath?"

Her lustful gaze told him all that he needed to know as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bath.

It did not take long for them to continue their lustful spree as Hinata cleaned herself up, his hands already finding themselves on her tight ass. She stumbled into his chest as she felt his arms around her, embracing her with a kind of love and care she hadn't known until that moment.

They stared deeply into one another, seemingly losing themselves in the eyes of each one once more. Slowly, they she turns around and kisses him again, catching him into a leg lock as he holds her, hands grasping her tightly.

"Naruto-kun... please, I can't wait anymore..." And that was all he needed. Soon, he positioned his member right at the entrance to her dripping womanhood. Looking at her one last time, he kisses and enters her at the same time.

They both moan into the others mouth, tongues battling for dominance with wild fervor, neither giving up.

He feels every inch, every nook and cranny of her tight cavern, eager to move.

She feels his crown kissing the entrance to her womb, eager to compress.

Together, in a joint rhythm, they find themselves ravishing one another, hips moving, slamming into one another.

They speed up more and more, kiss deeper and deeper, reaching to a euphoric high that neither ever knew before. They lose themselves in the intimacy and then fall onto the ground, the heat of the room only further serving to increase their joint desire.

Losing balance did not deter them in the least as they continue to slam into one another, as she uses his shoulders for support while riding him, as he slams her onto his shaft without mercy.

Finally, they reach their orgasm, a massive gush of mixing fluids, as she feels her womb rejoicing, as he feels the need to hold her ever closer.

His hands are on her back now, holding tight, never wanting to let go and hers are quick to follow. They sit there, entranced in each others scent, as heated breaths leave their lips.

Smiling, they separate. Hinata giggles seductively as she spreads herself, white seed seeping from her depths. Naruto finds himself unable to turn away.

Looking at each other with curious glances, they both let out a sigh of relief as Hinata says, seduction clear in her voice."Well, there's always another day, Naruto-kun."

Momentarily stunned by her change in demeanor, he grins."How about every day."

Now she blushes a deep crimson once more as he laughs somewhat loudly before clutching his head in pain."Ugh.."

Refocusing himself, Naruto embraces her once more as they walk towards the bed.

They lay beside one another, each fully sated and happy, as they speak."I love you, Hinata-chan/Naruto-kun."

A deep, red blush etches itself unto their cheeks as they embrace for the last time tonight and fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Ugh... If anyone dares to say that this is a short lemon compared to my other ones... well.. You are right. But the work that went into it is at least FIFTY TIMES greater.**_

 _ **I am not good at typing down Naruto lemons... I even had to cut out a Jiraya and Kyuubi scene because of it. They were honest-to-god utter crap.**_

 _ **As for you, I hope that you are happy with how the submission ended Kyle.**_

 _ **I found myself extremely more focused on the *Lovely-dovely* factor rather than anything else.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	16. NepDo! Part Two - Vert

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

 ** _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, god damn its been SO DAMN LONG!  
_**

 ** _The urge.. the hunger... it has come back after so long._**

 ** _I have finally decided to type down another lemon._**

 ** _One that is going to be a continuation of a certain lemon meant to be a series._**

 ** _Meaning, Welcome ladies and gentlemen... to the second part of the NepDo Series!_**

 ** _This time featuring... VEEEEEEEEERT!_**

 ** _Time for us to NEP NEP some nice tig ol' bitting yo!_**

 ** _As usual, the lemon will start AFTER the INTRO. If you don't care about the intro, just skip on to the SECOND LINE BREAK._**

 ** _Forewarning - If you don't like/can't stand yuri, futanari, dildo, tentacles, big breasts, general dominatrix personalities, rape, bestiality... ufh, if you don't like my usual futanari lemons then don't read this, capiche?_**

 ** _Hehe, hey guys. Wanna know something funny?_**

 ** _This is my most popular story :P While The Heart Of Blaze has over two thousand visitors right now, this story has waaaay over six thousand 3_**

 ** _And yet, you guys just can't seem to bother and post me some reviews, now can you? Meh. Still, this gives me an idea or two... maybe I have a future as a Port Writer? Or maybe an Artist?_**

 ** _Heheh, we shall see. Anyways, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _The Following Day - The Neptune Tower - Neptune's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" My little sister's scream rushed into my ears as I woke from my... rather amazing sleep.

Heh, Blanc sure proved to be quite the tasty morsel, didn't she?

"Uuuh, what's up, Gear?" I say whilst rubbing my sore eyes.

She just points towards my nightstand and I look towards it to find a still rather wet-and-dripping dildo placed on top of it, aka. The All-Mighty NepDo!

I find myself grinning lustfully."Oh? Do you really wanna know what that is..."

I say as I pull her close and whisper into her ear." _Nepgear... I can teach you **all** about that_..."

She gulps and immediately pulls herself out of my grasp, running out of the room with a face redder than dragon fire.

I just laugh and dress myself, storing the dildo safely and away from sight.

Pulling out my cell, I punch in a number before doing some stretches and downing several emergency energy drinks I hid under the bed, all the while chomping down on the delicious breakfast that my caring and loving little sister cooked for me.

"Neptune!" The uncharacteristically happy voice of Blanc comes from the other side of the phone as I smile.

"Hi Blanc! Just checking up on you to see if everything is okay after yesterday." I say as I crack my neck and stretch my alabaster legs.

"Alright? No, nothing alright you dumb ass! EVERYTHING IS AMAZING!" I have to momentarily remove the phone as she screams into it.

"I love you, Neptune! Thanks for yesterday, it game me quite a few ideas on how to restore my shares. Really, the answer was in front of me the whole time!" She says, somewhat calmly.

Quirking an interested eyebrow, I ask."So what did you do?"

"I used some of my bank money to fund several cultural projects and have begun sponsoring manga artists and book writers, the people love me for it already!" She says happily and I smile.

"I'm glad things are looking better for you already, little sis. Just remember, if you need any help, at any time, I'll always be here for you Blanny, k?" I can hear her heart pumping from joy and my smile grows even larger with her reply.

"Umm, yeah. Okay.. umm.. hey Neptune.. thank you." She says as she tries to fight what is probably an immense blushing spree, her usually prideful voice turning sweet and near silent as she hangs up.

Smiling ever so brightly, I store the phone into one of my pockets, transform, and finally start making my way to Leanbox, making sure to flare my aura all the while.

 _Sometime later..._

"Oh yeah! Do that! Kill it with fire! Use those cooldown's! We can't let this one slip out from our hands guys!" This is, perhaps this was to be expected, Vert is completely entranced with whatever MMO she's currently playing to have noticed me coming.

I silently wait inside of her room as I prepare it for the coming fuck fest.

You see, I REAAALY don't like being ignored.

And I don't really like Vert the way I like Blanc and Noire so... yeah, she's gonna have to work for it, if you get what I mean, hehe.

"Phew! We did it guys! You can all rest now..." Finally it seemed to be break time so I approach her from behind...

..and whisper into her ear as seductively as I could muster."Hey Vert... **lets fuck**."

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 ** _HERE COMES THE LEMON! YOU CAN START READING NOW!_**

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

"Kyah!" She yelps out as her headset falls down onto the ground with a thump.

Sneakily, I let my hand slip into her clothing and grab her breast, giving it a rather gentle squeeze.

"N-Ne-Neptune! O-oh! Wha?!" She moans out as I kiss her deeply, not giving her the chance to say a word.

Smirking at her stunned form, I take her into my hands bridal style and throw her onto that huge bed of hers. She gulps as I approach, her eyes already locked onto my hips."N-Neptune? What's this abou-"

"Shhhhh... lets enjoy ourselves." I put a finger onto her mouth as she bites her lip. I begin to undo my clothing, letting them fall to the floor as I make a pose, making her stare longingly.

Suddenly, her eyes grow wide as she lets out a sad breath."Ah, I get it. This is all a dream." She says with a shrug."There's no way me and my team could beat that boss in reality.. I must've fallen unconscious after the fifth hour because I only slept two hours yesterday..."

I let her talk to herself as I continue to play with my body in front of her. Then she looks at me again."That said... this dream sure is... nice..."

I put myself on top of her as pull her into another deep kiss as I speak."That's right, my dear Vert, this is all a dream. And I'm going to make it the best one you've ever had, sister."

Her heart leaps from her chest as I did this, a hidden perversion rising from within as she continues to stare at me. I smile."Transform."

I command her, causing her blush to deepen even more as she quickly complies with my order and then undresses herself. Without a word, I take the NepDo from my hidden inventory and look at her while licking it. She gulps down but says nothing as she makes herself comfortable on the bed.

Impaling myself with the dildo and watching it transform into a cock, I join her on the bed.

"Lay down." Another order and she complies. Positioning myself on top of her once more, I put my fat nine inched cock right between her huge tits. Licking my lips, I begin kneading them, their soft flesh rubbing against my crown.

"Ah! Nyah!" She moans out before she manages to put a finger into her mouth, wet saliva dripping...

I rub her nipples with my cock, drawing it sensually along, leaving a trail of pre-cum on her massive breasts. My erection grows even harder with every squirm.

Soon, I begin to furiously fap myself, intentionally making several droplets of cum fall right onto her face. Her blushing face grows even redder as she tries to turn around but I grab her chin with my right hand as my left speeds up the fapping spree."Open up."

She gulps heavily and I watch her chest rising with heating breaths as she focuses her entire self upon my cock. Her pussy drooling with equal fervor as her mouth. Eventually, she opens wide as I position my hard on right in front of her face.

Several more drops of cum pre-cum fall from my crown and she greedily licks them all up before deciding to go further as she begins to lick my cock."Uhnn!" I grunt out as I feel myself hardening, my sisters wet, hungry tongue lashing at my crown with every pulse, as she greedily suckles on it without mercy.

Another pulse and I finally lose it, grabbing her tits roughly by her nipples as I position myself again, this time in the midst of her breasts."Hold those fat tits of yours for me."

Complying once more, she presses her soft fun bags onto my huge, dripping cock. Grinning, I start pounding her breast-pussy. She continues to lick my tip as it reaches her mouth, kissing it every so often as lustful glee etches itself upon her face.

Feeling my orgasm already reaching me, I speed up to my maximum, making her moan out as I tighten my hold on her nipples, pinching them with no small amount of force. Then, just as I went over my edge, I took her head into my hands and slammed myself down her throat, exploding a gallon of my seed deep within her throat.

Her eyes glazed over as she experienced an orgasm of her own ripple through her body, her green hair waving chaotically as she continued shaking from the pleasure.

"Uaahh..." Letting out a moan of my own, I finally let go of her head and let her breathe."Phuaha!" She moaned out as she looked at me, her tongue coated in my seed.

"Swallow it." I spoke in my commanding tone and she bit her lip again, forcing herself to swallow the remnants of my seed with glee.

After she was done, I removed myself from being on top of her and grabbed her ass, effectively reversing her position as she was now laying on her stomach."H-huh? W-what are you d-doing?!"

She asked, somewhat afraid as I smiled wickedly and leaned into her ear whilst placing my still rock hard cock right at the entrance of her asshole."Reaming you, dear sister..."

"KYAH!" She screamed out in pleasure as I impaled her fully onto my length, my cock tearing into her tight cavern with all its might.

Her velvet walls easily allowed entrance, her soft flesh bouncing as her body struggled to contain me, her cavern already starting to milk me.

Without warning, I lay down on top of her and grab her by the head and, giving her neck a long, lustful lick, I begin slamming myself in and out of her as fast as I can.

"AH! AN! AMNNN!" Her moans echo throughout the room as I continuously ram myself into her, her tight walls constricting around my length as she reaches yet another orgasm.

I can feel her flesh reforming itself to make way for my fat cock as I continue to impale her, her stomach visibly rising and falling with a massive bulge.

"FASTER! AH, HA-HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Her perversion finally took over as she began to move her hips all on her own, allowing me to let go of her head and use my arms for support as I pound her sweet, fat ass.

Taking hold of her arms after another minute of pounding, I get her into a doggy position and continue."Ah! Ah! Yes! Deeper! FUCK! AAH!"

Her continuous moans make me feel my lust rising, my cock giving out a pulse as it gets ready to explode its contents again.

"Grrh." I grit my teeth as I impale her fully for the last time, holding her hands tightly with my own, her cunt rippling with yet another orgasm as she falls down onto the bed, my massive erection slipping out of her with a slick schlop.

Cracking my neck, I stretch myself."That was fun! Now le-huh? Vert?"

"zzzz..." She fell asleep.

My gigantic cock let out another pulse as I watched her sleeping form in disbelief and sorrow. Then again, didn't she say how she only slept like two hours yesterday?

Uuu... I'm still so horny...

A sexy idea pops into my head as I find my cell phone."Heey, Blanny! You wanna get fucked?"

"EEEH?! BUT WE DID IT YESTERDAY?!" She exclaims over on the other side and I giggle lustfully.

"Aww, but my fat cock is all pent up and rock hard and itching to fill you up, lil sis..." I say as I stroke my member up and down sensually, making me moan into the phone a couple times.

"... How long will it take for you to arrive?" She says after a momentary pause and I practically yell YES in my head.

"I'll be there in five- nah, make that two." Closing the phone and looking at Vert one last time, I turn my head around as I clothe myself and leave through her window.

But not before saying."I wonder how long its gonna take her to figure out that this wasn't a dream?"

Unbeknownst to me, Vert wasn't really sleeping right now. Rather, her face was redder than a cooked tomato and her eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **There's no need to say it. I've lost a lot of my touch. This is one of my WORST lemons of ALL TIME. My opinion ofc, some of you might actually like it, but I really don't.**_

 _ **But that's mostly because this is my first lemon in literal months.**_

 _ **Ugh, I really need to start typing these again... I probably will type down another one tomorrow or by next week and its gonna be another Blanc one.**_

 _ **I like Blanc and Neptune, what can I say.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	17. Iris And Alex 2

_**Lord Joyde: Heylo, Everyone!**_

* * *

 ** _First off, I want to say "I'M REALLY SORRY" to one PixeliteMC for taking so damn long to make this chapter. I wrote 1.5k words and then FORGOT ABOUT THIS LEMON AGAIN. College is hard, that's my only real excuse._**

 ** _As you may or may not know, I had been forced to go on a "vacation" back in February and when I came back I completely forgot EVERYTHING that I was going to do lemons wise, which I remembered ONLY WHEN I DELETED THE FOLDER WHERE ALL OF MY UNFINISHED LEMONS WERE BY ACCIDENT._**

 ** _FML. God, real life can be such a bitch sometimes, although that does put me in an awesome mood for this particular lemon._**

 ** _Anyways, this is one of those once-unfinished and hopefully equally as good as it was before deletion, lemons. It is a CONTINUATION LEMON OF THE SECOND CHAPTER.  
_**

 _WARNING - If you cannot stand tentacles, consensual rape, domination (from both sides), hate/love sex, vanilla and ROLEPLAYING... that's basically it, then get the hell outta here. One more thing - **THIS IS NOT A FUTANARI LEMON, SO ALL O' YOU SOLO-TENTACLE LOVERS CAN RELAX.**  
_

 _ **As always, the actual lemon begins only AFTER THE FIRST LINE BREAK. If you are NOT INTERESTED in PLOT, then SKIP IT to the second LINE BREAK. Thank you, for understanding.**_

 _ **Oh and, also as always, REMEMBER YOU CAN POST YOUR SUBMISSIONS VIA PM OR REVIEW. If you are a chicken or think that anyone reading this story is going to Judge you for reading it too, then ... well, I don't have anything to say to you.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _One Week Afterwards - Outskirts of Planeptune - Reader's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"AAAARH!" Neptune gave out her typical stressed out and I want to play video games sigh, as the girls all walked down the road down back into the city.

Plutia was playing with a flower, picking it out in unusual silence. Compa approached her with a questioning look."Whatcha doing, Plutie?"

The small girl turned around and beamed lazily at her."I'm asking the flower if Mr Alex loves me or not... but its not answering..."

She answers in a drawn out voice as all the other girls drop whatever they're doing at several necks are heard to crack as they all turn towards her general direction."W-what? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

IF quickly grasped the poor girl by the shoulders and shook her several times roughly."W-WHAT DOES THAT MEAN, IF HE LOVES YOUR OR NOT?"

"I-IF, s-stop, I'm getting dizzy..." Plutia said as her cheeks got greener. The scene repeated for a short minute before Compa approached the two and stopped IF before asking the million dollar question."Does little Plutie have a boyfriend?"

"Mhm!" She answered honestly, causing most of the girls to blush in response.

Blanc scowled in her spot."No way that can be true."

Neptune and Vert exchanged looks that clearly stated in silence; What kind of legend are we about to meet?

Noire, on the other hand, stopped dead in her tracks before finally asking another little detail."Uh, Plutia? Is the full name of this... Mr Alex, that you just mentioned actually Alexander J. Mercer?"

Plutia tapped her chin in thought and then nodded happily."Yes! Its Mister Mercer!... but wait, does Noire know him... how does she know him?"

The atmosphere suddenly shook with KI as Plutia was about to transform but Noire stopped her, waving her hands in front of Plutia in desperation."I-I-I just know h-him from the news, he's a famous doctor from P-Planeptune."

"A doc-tor?" Plutia asks with a calm and lazy expression, the KI quickly dissipating.

Suddenly, a massive limo speeds into view and stops just short of hitting Neptune, giving the poor goddess a heart attack, as a black-haired man steps out from said car."Yo, Plutes. You up for a round?"

Within an instant, Plutia transformed and leaped onto the man in front of them, erotically catching him in a leg lock."Oh hell yes I am, baby!" Her voice echoed through the ears of her friends as she turned around to wave at them.

"I'll see you little cuties tomorrow, alright? Bye, bye!" And with that, they were off, leaving the group completely amazed and stunned at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **AND HERE COMES THE LEMON, OH YEAH. YOU CAN START READING NOW, THOSE OF YOU WHO DARED TO SKIP MY HARD WRITTEN PLOT (not really)!**_

 _ **One more thing though - this will be my first lemon in MONTHS, so you can expect it to... maybe kinda sorta suck concrete balls.**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Several Minutes later... - Mercer Mansion - Alexander's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"Uhmmm!" I felt myself hardening as Iris moaned into my mouth like a cat in heat.

With a heavy breath, I released her from my grasp and she placed her hands onto my cheeks, a hungry grin plastered upon her face."So 'Lexie, what are we playing today?"

An equal grin etched itself upon my face as I managed to walk over to the wardrobe."I've thought up a good one this time. Its called The Doctor and his favorite test subject/nurse."

"Oooh." She purrs sensually as she stares upon the rather revealing nurse outfit that I bought for her earlier today.

Throwing her usual dominatrix outfit aside and putting on the nurse outfit while I don the doctor one, she places a hand onto her hip and a finger to her lips."Well then, what's next on the menu, doctor?"

"Well my dear nurse, it would appear to me that you have a certain... asset problem." I purred into her ear as I made her sit onto the bed and grabbed some lube out of the nearby drawer.

Drenching my hands fully with said lubricant, I quickly sit behind her and begin to knead her big tits from underneath the outfit."Oh my, no bra? Tsk tsk, such a naughty naughty nurse! I'll have to punish you at this rate, dear."

"Mmnnh!" Another moan sends several shivers up and down my spine as I pinch her nipples and continue kneading her breasts roughly. Suddenly, she turns around and licks her lips as she takes my hard-on with one hand and begins to stroke me through my pants."Mmm, it would appear that I am not the only one with an *asset problem*, my dear doctor."

Grinning, I bite her ear before drawing across her neck with my tongue. She exhales harshly, her heated breath turning into a visible mist as the room becomes hotter with each passing moment.

"Enough! I see that your condition will require a more... direct, approach!" Pushing her down on the bed and then positioning myself on top of her, I rip off her bra and tear my pants off, eliciting a sensual gasp to escape her lips as my full twelve inched member erupts into view.

Pressing my crown into her cheek, I grin as she sneaks in a lick."It seems that your assets need a bit of a boost, my dear nurse! Now, stay still as I administer the dose." Nearly laughing at her expression as I pull out a syringe from my pocket, filled to the brim with a green liquid.

Instant Growth hormones, basically. They're only temporary, but that's beside the point."Ahn!" She moans hard as I insert the needle into her erect nipples and we both watch with full grins as her tits grow double their size.

She bites her lip as saliva drips from her mouth in hunger."Oh doctor, doctor! Whatever shall I do?" Momentarily turning around as I made two tendrils erupt from my back and tear off the lower parts of her outfit, I respond."Please hold the affected area's tightly together."

Grinning at me, she brings her hands up and forces her now massive breasts together, nice and tight. Without a word, I make the two tendrils grow tongues and lick her two holes as she gasps for air beneath me.

"Now to apply direct stimulation." I say with a stifled laugh as I begin to pound her massive tits, the previously applied lubricant allowing easier entry as she presses her breasts even closer.

Her tongue dances across my crown, performing various versions of a french kiss as she moans into my cock. Soon after, I quicken my pace as I penetrate both of her holes with my tendrils, making me give out a grunt in the process.

She begins to move her tits on her own accord, following the rhythm as I continue to pound her breast pussy."D-d-doctor! S-somethings, ha-happening!" She screams out as I breathe out hotly, my own climax approaching.

Speeding up to my maximum, I say."O-open y-your mouth! I must a-administer another dose!" Obeying my command like a good girl, she opens her mouth wide, eyes glazed over in lust."H-here it comes! Urgh!"

With another grunt, I feel myself release and watch in ecstasy as my seed covers her entire chest and face. Finishing her own orgasm, she gives me a sexy look as she cleans herself, greedily swallowing my seed whenever she can.

Laying down next to her, I kiss her deeply and we both begin laughing insanely."Oh god, that was amazing on so many levels, Alex. How do you even come up with this crap?"

"I have my ways." Taking my tendrils back inside, I stretch out and turn to look at her."Want to go have some fun in the shower?"

She grins at me."Oh hell yes."

Tearing off what little clothing we still had on, she traps me into a leg lock once more as we start making out, barely registering the shower door as we pass through it.

Hot water falls down onto us as I impale her onto my full length."AH! So rough!" I grin at her as she looks at me with lustful eyes.

"Enough foreplay, its time to FUCK." With that, I start slamming myself as hard as I can into her wet cavern, the wall behind her shaking with every pound.

Biting down onto her neck as she moans out and grasps my shoulder, I grunt out as she digs her nails through my flesh.

Grinning, she continues to cut into my back as I bite down hard, speeding up my merciless advance as I clench her tight ass with my hands.

We both then turn to look at each other as we lick the blood we had drawn, I from her neck and she from my back. I feel my hunger growing as she plays around with her fingers, sucking on them provocatively as I continue to pound her into the wall.

With a last harsh push, I release my second load deep within her writhing cavern, making her scream out as hot seed fills her full."A-Alex!D-don't stop!" Mustering my strength, I continue pounding her as I fill her.

Cum and blood drips down onto the floor as the water draws it away into the drain and I hear her breaths become sharp as she clings tightly to me. Her hands grasp around my head as she pulls me in before collapsing around me as she orgasms.

Her hips shake from the euphoria as I let her slide off my fat cock and onto the ground. We both spend a moment gasping for breath as our wounds heal and we grin at each other.

Looking around as I turn off the shower, I notice a rather peculiar detail concerning our washing machine."Hey, have we ever fucked over the Washing machine?"

She grins at me as she licks her lips in desire."Nope, but we're about to."

Walking over to said machine with a catlike gait, she bends over the machine and spreads her legs for me, her dripping cunt and tight ass just waiting for me to claim them."Well?"

Jokingly, she asks me as I approach her and grab her ass cheeks with both hands before an idea pops into my head."DD?"

"DD!" She exclaims in an almost child-like way as I grow another twelve inched cock alongside my other one.

Positioning both of my cocks to her holes, I watch as she lips her lips again, her hands grasping the edges of the machine so tightly in anticipation."Here we go..."

I mutter out in ecstasy as I feel both of my members impale her depths."MMH!" She moans out as I am momentarily stunned by the euphoria. I shake my head back to reality as I lower myself to her back and take her still double-sized tits into my hands and begin kneading them.

"Ahn! Not my breasts too!" Grinning at her, I create a tendril and shove it into her mouth as I continue to pound both of her holes.

The machine shakes left and right as I ram into her caverns with my full might, making her climax as I penetrate her womb again and again.

Both of her holes constrict around my thick members as I feel her moving her hips to my rhythm. Speeding up my pace even more, I pound and pound her as she moans into the tentacle, her tongue dancing around it hungrily.

With a final thrust, we both orgasm at the same time as the poor machine shatters from the force of our sex. Slamming her upon my entire lengths as I fill her, she watches in amazement as her stomach grows to the extremes.

Pulling out of her after a minute of gasping and grunting, I let out a breath of relief."If you're up for another round, we still have that new couch to try out."

She gulps in desire as I watch her prone form, gallons of my seed dripping out of her holes as she breathes in and out deeply. Turning to look at me with a grin on her face, she says."Geez, 'Lexie. I have to be able to walk tomorrow, y'know? But I guess a blowjob couldn't hurt."

"Fine by me." Picking her up and carrying her over to the rich crimson silk couch, I sit down and spread my legs as my two cocks twitch, eagerly awaiting her touch. She looks at them with hunger in her eyes as she kneels down in front of me.

Taking my front cock into her hands, she begins to stroke it up and down as she wraps her giant tits around my thick members. I grit my teeth as she begins to massage the crown of my other cock as she takes the frontal one into her mouth, her twirling tongue dancing across it.

Then she reposition's herself a bit higher and swallows my frontal cock whole."Ugh!" I grunt out again as I watch her going up and down, as her throat expands and constricts.

"Iris! I'm-!" She then quickens her pace immensely as she removes one of her hands and begins to finger herself roughly as I feel my cocks twitch.

Suddenly, she lets go of my cocks and breathes in deep as she orgasms and presses her tits tightly around my cocks, giving me a final paizuri as I feel myself explode, drenching her breasts wholly in my seed once more.

"Ha-ha.. hah..." I take in deep breaths as she cuddles next to me with a smile on my face. Returning her smile, I pull her in for another deep kiss as we both release a breath of relief.

Taking a packet off the nearby glass table, I ask."Up for a smoke?"

"Nah, I'm gonna go wash myself in the bathtub. You wanna join me or?" She asks me with a grin on her face and I blink.

"You know what? Fuck the smoke." And with that, I carry her off to the bathroom once more.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **Um. I'm honestly not sure about this lemon.**_

 _ **I personally feel like its good, but at the same time I'm uncertain.**_

 _ **I guess that's because this is the first time I've ever done a ROLEPLAY lemon?**_

 _ **Oh well, I don't think its bad, what do you guys think?**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And happy fapping.**_


	18. The First Of Many

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, Everybody! How're y'all doing this fine and mighty day?**_

* * *

 _ **I've recently discovered a certain person on this site whose fiction managed to completely take me away.**_

The author of Re:Hamster is a most certainly lovable persona!

By the by, I have something interesting to ask... why da hell do I suddenly have over 8k views when it was barely 900 yesterday?

Anyhow, here comes the long-awaited lemon chapter of EUPHORIA! I sincerely hope that you enjoy it, let us begin.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Four hours later... - Amethyne's House - Joyde's Point Of View..._

* * *

[table][tr][td3]Welcome back, Destined One.[/td3][/tr][/table]

Waking up in the same place as I left this world, I let myself slide off Amethyne's bed as the usual dizziness accompanied by starvation passes away. That reminds me, I should bite into something in this world too. Taking out a piece of boar haunch I cooked earlier, I quickly gobble it down and turn to look around myself. Several footsteps echo behind me as I stand up but I pay them no mind.

A large window shows the outside world to me as I approach it, taking in the beautiful evening lights of the small town outside, its people still very much active. I wonder why is that?"Enjoying the view?"

Smirking wide as the voice of Amethyne is heard from behind me, I turn around and say."I am. And considering how it took you quite a few seconds to call me out, I take it you enjoyed your view as well."

Tilting her head cutely in confusion, she quickly blushes red as she realizes she was staring at my ass."W-w-well, you do have a nice behind, I'll admit that."

"Just nice, eh?" My smirk grows even wider as I come closer to her, closing the window in the meantime. One of my hands is quickly put around her waist, pulling her intimately close to me."So... shall we get this show on the road?"

Gulping deeply as she gets temporarily lost in my eyes, she returns my smirk as gives me a full kiss on the lips. Taking the opportunity to throw both our hands around one another, we spend a good minute kissing, our tongues dancing together in a battle for supremacy.

Deciding that now would be a good time to breathe, I separate us and beam at her as I notice a peculiar smell coming from the open door behind her. A smell comprised of velvet roses and steaming water."The eroticism of you elves never ceases to amaze me..."

She smirks at me, fully showing me her white, pearly teeth."Well, since you were quite boastful all day long, I figured we'd need something more than just the bed."

Oh my dear god, I think I'm in love with this woman already. Without verbal reply, I easily scoop her up bridal style and plant my lips onto hers as I do, carrying her towards the bathroom."Mhm!" She moans into my mouth happily as we separate, making sure not to trip over something as I walk.

Finally managing to make it to the bath after a set of heated kisses and moans, we throw aside all of our clothing in a matter of seconds as I let myself refocus on my surroundings. A massive expanse shows itself to my eyes as a natural grove pops into view.

[table][tr][td3]System Notice[/td3][/tr][tr][td3]You've entered a hidden dungeon, Amethyne's Lunar Garden![/td3][/tr][tr][td3]You are the first to discover this dungeon!

+20% to all experience earned within its bounds

Quests linked to the dungeon will affect your reputation with its inhabitants. (Currently Friendly.)

Since you've decided not to reveal Amethyne, you will gain no fame or extra loot for this discovery.[/td3][/tr][/table]

"A lunar garden... Been a while since I've last seen one of these and considering we just passed through a door inside of your house may I go ahead and guess that was a portal linked to your mana?" Another smirk etches itself upon my face as she nods, quite joyously so."Y-yes! I figured I'd have to explain it to you when we went here but you decided to do my job for me."

Chuckling to myself, I reply as I kiss her once more."Well excuse me, I could not help myself but to take such a beauty into my arms..." Blushing once more at my reply, she lets herself take in the full view of my body and smirks.

Not letting her make a comment, I pull her in close again and bring her closer to the natural hot spring in front of us, countless rose petals flowing above the water. Letting her balance herself, we sit down next to one another inside of the pool and let out a breath of relief as we both let ourselves fall deep into the relaxing pool.

Rejuvenating arcane magic arcs across the surface, a product of the pale moon's light, of Luna herself, dancing joyously as I pull her close to me."Mmmph!" She yelps out adorably as I grin, my left hand already grasping her breasts as she places her hands onto my chest.

Wasting no more time, I gently move her to be on top of me as I kiss her again, her arms thrown around me as she pulls me closer. My hands trail across her pale back, slowly massaging every spot, exploring every nook and cranny."J-Joyde! A-ah! W-w-what is? AAAHN!"

Grinning widely to myself as my physiotherapy degree comes into the play, I use my hands to feel across her entire back, pressing down whenever I find an uncomfortable knot."Like my hands, do you?"

"Mmm!" She moans out loudly as I continue my gentle caress, moving on forward as I glide my palms across her giant breasts, kneading them as I do."J-j-Joyde! I-I c-can't! A-aaaaaaaaaaahn!"

Her hips shake and shiver as her beautiful voice echoes ou-

[table][tr][td3]System Notice[/td3][/tr][tr][td3]You've successfully made Amethyne have the first orgasm. +10% affection multiplier.[/td3][/tr][/table]

What the fu- Okay, that's it. I'm am so gonna have a long talk with that idiot soon. Harold, please turn off my notifications unless something ACTUALLY IMPORTANT HAPPENS. _"Done, bro. Sorry about that."_

"J-Joyde? Is something wrong?" Having recovered from her euphoric spree, Amethyne looks at me worriedly, most likely scared by the anger on my face. I let out a massive sigh."One of my soon to be friends is being and idiot and bothering me right now. I just told him to fuck off, that's all."

Placing a hand on her mouth, the woman lets out an adorable laugh."Well, he's certainly off to a good start." Sarcasm..."God, I love you woman."

Blinking in surprise as she heard me say those words, she blushes an even higher crimson as I pull her in for another kiss and grab her ass with my hands. Taking one look into her eyes and receiving an embarrassed nod, I position my member at her velvet entrance.

Stopping myself from entering her instantly, I turn my head up to look deep into the white-haired beauty's eyes."Ready?"

Swallowing in excitement, she looks downwards and nods while says."Guess that's where all your ego comes from.. please, be gentle at the start, okay?"

Another beaming smile etches itself upon my face as I kiss her deeply, a thousand sparks raging across our bodies as I push in my tip, eager to enter this ethereally sensual being."As you wish, milady."

Without another waster moment, I let myself penetrate her cavern, one of her hands grasping my shoulder and another on her own mouth in an attempt to lower her own voice. Its my turn to gulp down hard as she constricts down upon me tightly, her velvet cavern already starting to milk me for all I'm worth.

Grasping at her behind, I begin to move her up and down, eliciting several gasps of ecstasy to leave her as I do. The air around us grows hotter and hotter with each rise and fall. Catching me into a leg lock, she shivers a few more times before opening her eyes and looking directly into mine."J-joyde, I'm ready now..."

Taking this as my cue, I nod at her and begin moving faster, her moans urging me to greater speeds with each strike. As I move faster and faster, I felt every inch of her pussy clenching down onto my length, our tongues lashing at one another as we kissed again.

"H-H-Harder!" She moans out and I let myself fall into abandon, increasing my tempo with rabid fervor, her ass turning red from the intimacy, each thrust bringing each of us closer and closer to our climax.

Gritting my teeth, I speed up to my maximum, causing her eyes to open wide as her head rockets backwards in pleasure."AAAAHN!" As another moan escapes her lips, I feel her cavern constricting down upon me even harder with her second orgasm, milking me even more greedily as I explode inside of her.

"Grh!" I grunt and then let myself breathe out in relief as I feel myself releasing within her depths. With heated breathing, I feel my primal instincts taking over as I stand up with her still on me."J-Joyde!?" She yelps out cutely as she manages to keep me in a leg-lock, my hands carrying her by the ass. Chuckling to myself and not bothering to explain anything, I let go of her ass and hug her close to my chest, making her breasts press onto me as I do.

Gulping down hard as she figures out what I'm about to do, she begins."J-joyde, let me re-AH!" Interrupting her as I slam myself back inside of her still dripping pussy, I restart my pounding of her tight hole which offers a rather pleasurable amount of resistance.

Letting her breathe easier by lessening my hold on her back, I quicken my pace and she grasps around me with both of her hands, holding tightly for dear life as I slam myself in and out of her without mercy. She moans into my neck erotically before turning her adorable head upwards with some tears in her eyes, she begins to say something but I interrupt her again, this time with another deep kiss."Mmmmph!"

Releasing her from the kiss, I finally say."Shh, let me take care of you, okay?"

With a blink, she nods at me and pulls me closer, allowing me to hold her easier as I resume pounding her. Her tight ass shivers with each slam and I let myself go completely, my raging member easily pounding through what little resistance her cavern still offered.

Feeling my climax approaching, I let go off her back and grab her ass again as I speed up even more, our fluids splashing across the waters of the hot spring as I kiss her again, her body shivering with every thrust as I feel her constricting upon me again."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!" Her head rockets backwards again as she orgasms, my cock managing to penetrate her womb as I reach my own climax.

Standing there, shaking and shivering from the sheer euphoria, we fall down back into the waters as I watch a bulge form upon her stomach. We sit there, in that same spot for a good ten minutes, enjoying ourselves to the fullest with kisses and moans echoing throughout the garden.

"Turns out we won't need the bed at all, now will we?" She says with a grin on her face as she lets me slip out of her as we both let out a breath of relief, an amazingly empty feeling dancing across my lower half as I return her grin and kiss deeply her yet again...

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...  
**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry about this being the shortened version but hey, the rest is just the normal chapter and has nothing to do with the lemon itself.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
**_


	19. To Foxy Spice

_**Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, everybody! How're you all doing?- THIS IS A REUPLOAD FOR MY YELLOW BOOK, THE ORIGINAL CAN BE FOUND IN MY ORIGINAL STORY LEL.**_

* * *

 _ **So here comes the lemon you've all been waiting for!**_

 _ **LeonardoXYomi!**_

 _ **And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Eve.**_

 _ **... Damn, its been so long since I've written a good sex scene. Time to see how much rust I'll have to rub off... get it?**_

 _ **Anyways, here comes the next chapter of EUPHORIA! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!**_

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _Mere moments later... - Royal Bedroom - Leonardo's Point Of View..._

* * *

Waking up in the world of Euphoria had never felt quite so amazing.

Not even when I was going to fight a damn black dragon did I feel this excited.

Taking in the sights around me as my eyes re-adjust to my surroundings, I hear Yomi's beautiful voice echoing behind me."Amazing... so this is what human technology has become capable of..."

Having woken up both entirely naked inside of a royal bed with silken sheaths and in the middle of the night made for a rather steamy atmosphere. Unknowing of my current status, Yomi continued to stare around in wonder as I approached her from behind."Enjoying yourself?"

I whispered into her ear as I came close to her back, the scent of her untied hair weaving itself into my senses, invigorating me alongside the heat of the night. She turns around towards me, both surprise and eagerness etched upon her face as she bites her lower lip."Oh, that I am... but something tells me that I'm about to enjoy myself even more..."

She whispers right back, sensual tones echoing through me with every letter spoken. I take in a breath. This way of speaking, this eroticism...

Suddenly, she smirked at me before pulling me in for a kiss. Surprised, but not stunned, I give back in full. I feel her grasping around my back, as if feeling every muscle, every fiber of my being.

I find myself wondering..."This is the first time you've been with someone who's on your level, isn't it?" Yomi voices my thoughts with a question of her own as I beam her a smile.

"At my level? Nah, I have a feeling you are better than me." She smirks at my honest reply, a pale hand pushing me into the bed as she gasps."Oh my, that's quite big for a human."

"Eight inches not enough for you, babe?" I quirk an eyebrow at her as she lets out a giggle."No, but a girl always asks for more... and, in my case, I can have more."

Blinking at her as realization strikes against my face like a boulder, I ask."What do I have to do?"

Laughing at the eagerness in my voice, she replies."Later, my boy... now, lets focus on what's in front."

Talking about what's in front of me, I finally notice her supple breasts waving around as she continues to trail her delicate fingers around my own chest. Adopting my own smirk, I sit back up and pull her in closer, kissing her deeply."Mmnyaaa..." She moans freely as she closes her eyes, my own hands joining our exploration of each other as I knead one of her breasts.

She pulls herself up, placing her legs around my hips, catching me into a leg-lock as we separate, a stream of hot air and saliva leaving us as we do. Grinning at her as I decide that I would not be undone, I reverse our situation and lay her down onto the sheets as she stretches her arms, golden eyes locked onto golden eyes.

With her legs still placed around me, she tightens the grip as another smirk forms upon her face."Enough foreplay, lets skip to the fun stuff!"

"As you wish, milady..." I coo softly as I lay down on top of her, another husky whisper eliciting a gasp from my female companion before I raise and position myself up. Her shaven pussy is already dripping as I push my tip inside, the velvet cavern easily allowing me entrance."Mnmmm!" Another moan escapes her as I bites on one of her fingers, her body shivering in anticipation as I go deeper.

Gritting my teeth and biting back a moan of my own as her walls tighten upon my member with every single inch I push through, I let out a breath of relief as I manage to hit the entrance of her womb. Not saying a word, I gently raise her legs upwards as a primal force takes over me, her lips twisting into a knowing smirk before she licks her them."Go on..."

With my last straw of self-restraint being broken, I take one last look at her entire self and begin moving.

Her entire body shivers again and again, with every strike against her womb, as I feel her walls constricting, milking me for all I'm worth."O-oh, gods! Leo!" She gets herself up, throwing both hands around my neck as she gasps and moans into my ears, pushing me to even greater speeds.

Continuing to myself inside of her, I pull her closer, feeling her breasts rubbing against my muscle, watching her beautiful tails waving...

Wasting no more time, I pull her in for another deep kiss, our passion filling the air, as the heat of the room raises to inexplicable levels. Our tongues dance against one another in an animalistic battle for dominance, neither giving up, neither backing down.

"Mmmh!" She moans into my mouth as we separate again, glazed eyes staring directly into mine as heavy, heated breaths escape both of us. For a moment, we lose ourselves in the others iris, unable to look away as our intimacy continues at even greater speeds.

My tempo increases further with rabid fervor as I stand up on the bed, slamming hard into her pussy without mercy."H-h-harder! Fuck me harder!" Her command sends shiver upon shiver down my spine as a savage grin etches itself upon my face.

The bed creaks hard beneath us as I continue to slam inside, her velvet cavern tightly clenching onto my length as she orgasms, her quaking body pushing me over my own edge as I let myself fall down onto the bed, managing to penetrate her womb as the force of our fall impales her full onto my member."MNYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her voice echoes, her body shivering with every breath.

I feel myself explode deep within her, shot after shot of seed filling her deepest depths as we lean onto each other, heated breaths striking against the others skin one after another.

We lay there for a few moments before both of us open our eyes, grins on our faces... and I know there's more to be had of this heaven.

Wordlessly, she stands up, her dripping pussy leaking my cum as her grin turns to a lustful smirk and I watch her push a finger inside of herself onto to take it out and drink down my seed. I feel myself shaking as my member becomes hard again, the same primal hunger I felt beforehand returning in full.

Smirking at me, she lays back down but this time on all fours. With a shake of her ass, she slaps her butt cheek before opening her hungry pussy for me. Taking this as my cue, I position myself again before impaling her upon my member once more."Ahn!" She moans again, sending me into an even greater fury than before.

Cracking my neck as I take in a breath, I begin slamming myself deep inside of her, her cavern tightly clenching me as I slap her ass with every thrust.

Then I lean downwards closer to her arched back as I push her tails off to the side and grab both of her breasts while giving her neck a long lick."Mmm! M-more!" Her voice echoes throughout the room, as I let out a chuckle and bite her ear before pushing her down.

Pushing her down completely as I raise her ass and speed up, she bites down hard onto the silken sheets. Pulling her hair as I speed up to my maximum, I give her welcoming cavern one final slam before filling her again, my seed flowing into her greedy womb with each spurt.

But I am not yet done.

Grabbing her ass and positioning her legs around me, I walk off the bed, my cock still inside of her, still hard as stone."L-Leo?" She questions cutely as her eyes go wide with realization.

Wordlessly, I put her hands onto a cupboard as I turn her around and spread her legs around my hips as I hold her by hers."Y-you can still g-go?... Geez, youngsters these days.." She says in amusement as I grin at her.

"What can I say? You're just too beautiful to end it here." My words prompt another shiver to run down her spine as she gives me a seductive smirk."Well then, go ahead, you animal."

Animal. I blink at those words before grinning savagely with newfound hunger in my eyes. I watch her shuddering hard as she catches the look of my eyes, her cavern tightly clenching around me as I pull myself out."H-huh?"

She tilts her head in confusion as I pull her in closer before planting another kiss on her lips, a thousand sparks dancing across our bodies as our tongues continue their battle for dominance."Yomi, have you ever wondered what it'd feel like to be taken by a wolf?"

She shivers as she reaches for her lips with a finger before replying."M-maybe? W-why?"

"Then don't freak out." Is my simple reply as I go down on all fours, finding her eyes to be stuck on my growing erection as I take upon the form of the Chaosborne Abomination.

Blinking at me with a bit of fear in her eyes, she gulps down hard."O-oh, m-my..."

Growling deeply at her as I let out what was supposed to be a chuckle, I approach her. My massive form is easily bigger than her crouched frame as she waltzes closer, one of her hands grasping around my now twelve inched cock.

Without wasting another moment, she begins to lick my member her tongue going up and down my member before suckling upon the tip, her delicate hands masturbating me with ever increasing tempo.

Standing up once shes had enough, she walks over to the bed and lays down onto it, spreading her legs wide as she smirks at me while licking her lips in anticipation."Give it to me, my wolf..."

Having no need to be told twice, I raise my front legs onto the bed and eagerly penetrate her dripping pussy, watching as her stomach raises with every inch I push inside.

The primal hunger I've felt beforehand strikes me with even greater fury this time as I feel myself hardening, her every twitch, every moan causing me to grit my teeth in an attempt to restrain myself."Don't hold back on me... ravage me! Rape me! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT, YOU DAMN MUTT!" Yomi exclaims with lust filling her every word and I feel my grip on reality shatter once more as I start to pound her.

My giant cock easily penetrates her womb as I continue to slam into her with all of my strength, already feeling my next orgasm building up as ecstasy takes over us both.

Feeling my limit approaching, I speed up to my maximum as her moans echo throughout the room even louder than before.

With a final strike, I feel myself release for the third and final time as I fill her womb to the brim before transforming back into my human form and laying down next to her, watching in satisfaction as her chest raises and falls with every hot breath, with every moment spent in ecstasy.

Soon, she turns her head around towards me."T-that w-was... breathtaking, my wolf." She cooed as we re-positioned ourselves on the bed so that we're comfortable.

"Just imagine how it'd feel after a good chase..." Her eyes grow wide as she leans into me, one of my hands supporting her head as I yawn into my other hand and lay down, quite exhausted.

With a smirk, she replies with a dreamy voice."You can be surprisingly animalistic, you know that?"

I grin at her."What can I say? Having a wolf form in this game did make me imagine a couple kinky scenarios... Like hunting a nine-tailed fox through the woods, running at full speed for she knows that a hungry, hungry wolf is right behind her..."

She grins at me in approval."Perhaps... but another day." She finishes with a stern stare as I let out a laugh."Yeah, I'm done for tonight... that said, you sure you don't wanna go explore the town right now?"

With a shrug, she replies."Nah... its not like this world will disappear overnight... and I'd much rather cuddle with you for a bit."

And with that, she closes her eyes as she pushes herself even closer to me with a bright, beaming smile upon her face. Letting out another exhausted breath, I lay back down onto the bed as I turn on the game's sleeping module.

* * *

 _ **Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

 _ **And that is it boys and girls! I hope I've written this up my usual standard of quality or better.**_

 _ **I somehow feel... tired, after writing this. Like I've really exhausted myself.**_

 _ **Must be my imagination.**_

* * *

 _ **Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	20. Sisterly Perversion

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, everybody! How're you all doing this fine day?_**

* * *

 ** _Ahh, here we are.  
_**

 ** _The first chapter of The newly formed Red World._**

 ** _I sincerely wonder how many of you will like this new idea._**

 ** _I most certainly do._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes the next chapter of Euphoria! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 ** _Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..._**

* * *

 _Unknown Time... - The Red World - Leonardo's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"H-huh?" I heard myself mutter out as I found myself sitting on a throne of meat, bone and skin.

In the midst of an endless ocean of blood.

Ah, back here again. **"Yo man, its been a while."**

Eadom's ever-so-amused voice echoed through my ears, causing me to cringe for a moment at the volume."Why so loud?"

My voice was a whisper, though I intended it to be a scream of disapproval. A part of me felt suddenly relaxed.

The feeling, the one of belonging, it filled my entire self within seconds.

Eadom chuckled darkly at my antics. **"Already synchronized enough to feel good in this place? You're moving rather quickly for a host."**

"What do you mean?" I asked The Flayed Angel with a tone of annoyance, something which he merely waved off in disinterest. **"Doesn't matter... anyhow, look over there."**

His skinless hand pointed towards my left and I turned in curiosity... and there, floating some distance away from my own, was another Island of flesh, blood and bone.

Wordlessly, Eadom and I made our way to the island only to find a young girl with pure-white hair who looked to be around nine years of age, floating in a small pool of blood.

Turning towards Eadom, I tilted my head in utter confusion and asked."Okay, what the hell is going on here? And who is this girl? I don't remember killing her."

He lets out a laugh. **"That's because you didn't. And to answer your question, she is the same as you and me, an agent of Chaos... well, future agent of Chaos."**

I blinked."Okay, but why is she here?"

He let out a breath. **"Because it is from now on your job to be her guardian."**

I blinked again.".. What?"

Eadom turned towards me and sighed. Why do I feel like an immense story is coming up? **"Look... do you want the short version or the long version?"**

"Short, please." Was my immediate reply as he closed his eyes in thought before replying. **"Alright then... First, you need to understand that those who have the potential to wield the power of chaos are few and fewer in between."**

"As it should be." I replied without a single thought on the matter, as if it was something obvious and Eadom nodded in approval. **"So, the origin of our power, aka Chaos, or rather Life itself, created a system of guardianship between adult and child agents."**

I tilted my head in moderate confusion before I asked with a tone of pure curiosity."Is that what you are supposed to be to me?"

He nodded. **"Yeah, I am. Too bad a certain someone decided to make that impossible. Usually, when someone is my chosen wielder, I can talk to them since their birth, but for some damn reason, God decided to jam our link, only to open it when he pleased. Also for some reason, Chaos approved of this, thus making me unable to do my job."**

"Probably to give the rest of the world a chance. If I knew about you and had the capacity to converse with you from the start... the world would be a very different place today." I concluded, causing Eadom to pause and think on it.

Eventually, he just gave me a shrug. **"Dunno, could be. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, the guardianship... Err, where do I even begin?"**

A deep sigh was given out, echoing throughout eternity. **"The guardianship has two main functions. The first is that the guardian is officially accepted as an Adult Agent, opening up greater possibilities when it comes to their own connection to Chaos, albeit that depends on how good of a job you do as a guardian."**

"Makes sense.. anyway, what's the other function?" I asked and Eadom gritted his teeth. **"The duo are made capable of exchanging parts of their own existence. This includes anything from power, knowledge and even body strength."**

"But we don't have that?... lemme guess, God?" Eadom sighed again and nodded. **"Yes... although, I suppose that you'd become totally overpowered if you had access to my energies. Not to mention how whatever is exchanged flows through Chaos, causing it to be replicated. Basically, you don't lose anything you give and you don't steal anything you take. However, in order for the transfer to work, both parties need to be willing."**

"Equivalent exchange, huh?" I quirked an eyebrow, eliciting a snort from Eadom. **"You could call it that, I guess."**

With another sigh, he asked. **"Well, any questions?"**

I raised my hand up as if in school."Yeah, why's there another island here? This is our soul, right?"

Eadom blinked in confusion before replying. **"I think you misunderstood something... this entire realm is NOT, our soul. This place, is the stomach of creation. We're in the bowels of Chaos itself. Our soul, is that Island over there."** He pointed towards said Island as I found myself utterly stupefied.

"So then this tiny island and pool of blood is her soul?" A nod was my answer.

We suddenly heard liquid sloshing around and turned our heads towards the girl as she woke from her trance.

* * *

 ** _Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break... (If you wish to know what happened next, go read the first chapter of my new story. The Red World will always be separated between my stories as the only place where my stories are connected, the main hub for all Chaos)  
_**

* * *

 _Moments later - The Hayabusa Residence - Leonardo's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

Rejoining the real world never felt so good.

Why, you might be asking?

Well...

"A-ah... hah, ha..." Several moans escaped by half-sister Yuko as she continued fingering herself on top of me.

My eyes flared with Auspex, allowing me to see through my eyelids as she laid prone next to me, her hands dancing across her own supple flesh."A-ah." She bit her lip as she extended a hand towards me.

And started unbuttoning my shirt. Little by little, slowly as to not wake me, she removed my clothing, kissing my muscles and licking my skin all the while.

She moaned out again as she positioned herself to be on top of my motionless self, her tongue was outside of her mouth, eyes going backwards as her fingers prodded deeper and faster.

Gritting her teeth as she sped up even further, she began using her other arm to fondle her breasts with quite the fervor.

I managed to hold myself back for just a little longer, just enough time before she finished.

"Ah! A-ah, mhn!" And as she was about to, I opened my eyes, giving her just enough time to realize the situation as I flashed her a savage, hungry grin.

A hot sweat fell down her brow."Well hello there..."

With that, I promptly reversed out positions and kissed her deeply."Mmmph! MMnn!" Her body shivered and squirmed beneath my weight, the force of her orgasm causing her to rock her hips upwards several times.

We separated as she finished, her cold gaze a sharp contrast to her reddening cheeks."Had fun?"

She closed her mouth and swallowed down hard before nodding, her breathing heavy and hot. I felt myself taking in her scent, her silky black hair which had been released from the ponytail which bound it before.

And I smiled."Good. My turn."

With that, I walked over to her desk chair and pulled down my pants, causing her eyes to widen at my size. Sitting down on the chair and relaxing myself, I motioned for her to come here with a single finger.

Gulping down, she obediently followed my unspoken order and knelt down in front of me. Her hands already grasping my shaft, pulling it closer to her lithe body and moving up and down.

I pulled my head back as I felt her tongue dance around my crown, the softness of her lips as she suckled on my tip.

Within moments, her tempo increased. Her soft hands moving in synchronized motions as she continued to work me.

Then she placed placed her hands on my base, giving me one last smirk before opening her mouth wide, making me grin and grunt in pleasure as I felt her throat straining to contain me.

I watched in euphoria as her head went up and down, each inch crossed sending shivers up my spine. She was good at this.

Then I pulled her head off me, eliciting a gasp of surprise to escape her as I took her into my arms bridal style and gently placed her on the bed.

"Mhhmm..." A moan echoed through the room as I spread her shaved vagina and positioned myself."Ready?"

I asked, mostly jokingly as I put two of my fingers into her mouth and squeezed her ass with my other arm before plunging my full length into her cavern.

Gritting my teeth as I felt her constrict around me, her pussy squeezing tightly around me as she orgasms again. A quick look downwards confirms my suspicions.

I have just taken my sisters virginity...

I felt myself grinning wide, animalistic instinct taking over as I began slamming in and out of her without mercy. Her eyes went to the back of her head in euphoria, as she bit down hard onto my fingers.

But the pleasure made it easy to ignore the pain as I continued pounding her ass until it started to redden. I felt as if I was about ready to burst.

Stopping for a second in order to penetrate her ass instead, I was stopped by a very sexy leg-lock, as she somehow managed to turn and put her legs around me in a singular motion."Flexible, aren't you?"

I cooed into her ear as she bit her lip again and said."Do it."

Not one to disobey such a pleasurable command, I stood up on the bed and started ramming into her at full speed."A-aah-Amn!" Her moans made me go even faster as I felt myself pounding the entrance to her womb, much to my sisters pleasure as she went through what looked like several orgasms.

Finally, as I lost all control and squeezed her ass hard, I felt myself explode inside of her. An incredible feeling of relief embraced my entire lower region and I lost control of my legs, falling back down onto her bed.

"A-ah!" Another moan came out of her as the fall caused my crown to enter her womb, her eyes growing wider and wider in pleasure.

Exhaling and then taking in a deep breath, I laid her down onto the bed, still feeling myself bursting within her as I kissed her, biting her lower lip as I began to caress her back.

She swallowed again, her body shivering and shuddering from multiple orgasms."You're lucky." She said with a smirk on her face, voice echoing with a pleasured tone."Oh?"

I chuckled with curiosity as she replied, pointing towards herself with a finger."I'm on the pill. Otherwise..." She traced around her stomach with her right hand before looking right into my eyes."There's no way I wouldn't get pregnant with this amount..." Her voice drawled on in wonder and amazement at the bulge on her stomach.

Showing off my shark-like teeth, I promptly started to move again, our cum sloshing out of her cavern with every stroke as her eyes widen again."W-what? Y-"

Kissing her deeply once again and pointing towards the clock on her wall which showed that it was 2AM, I whispered softly into her ear."The night is still so young, dear sister... there is no way I'm letting you off so easily..."

With that, I took her hands into mine and reversed our position into that of a doggy style."Mmmhm!" She moaned out as I pulled my length out of her slowly...

And then pulled her hands backwards, ramming into her at full force and speed. Wordlessly, I started humping her like a wild animal, gritting my teeth once again as I go in and out.

Her tight walls constrict around me even more as she starts to move her hips on her own as much as she can, her ass cheeks fully red from the force of our rabid love-making.

I feel myself quickly reaching my limit once more as I speed up to my maximum, my eight-inched dick slamming in and out of her wet pussy, making perverse squelching noises as it does.

Lust and euphoria quickly take over me once again as her own eyes gleam full of desire, both of us breathing heavily.

And with a final slam, I feel myself grunting with pleasure as I orgasm, bursting stream after stream of cum directly into her womb."A-A-aaaaaaaaaannm-mmph!"

Her loud moans wakes me from my trance as I quickly cover her mouth with my hand, causing her give me a knowing smirk.

She licks on one of my fingers and then begins sucking on it as I feel her tightening up even more around my cock."D-don't worry... th-there's a... barrier..."

Blinking at her momentarily, I finally manage to sense the magic barrier around us, forged out of her own mana. I found myself grinning at the realization.

Pulling out of her and thus, allowing her a moment to breathe, I laid down next to her sprawled body.

Her ass was high up in the air and head digging into a pillow which she was hugging with her arms while drooling a bit. It was the face of a woman who just experienced an amazing orgasm and didn't really care about the world around her for the time being.

It made me let out a laugh."You okay there, sis?"

Her entire body shivered as she heard me ask her that and, slurping up her own drool, she sat upright, causing my cum to slowly leak down her thigh."Y-yeah, I'll b-be f-fine..."

With that, she placed a wet finger on my chest."Still... taking your half-sisters virginity like that... you are quite the bad boy, aren't you?"

She cooed with a silky tone, to which I merely grinned as I cupped her cheek."And the way you blew your own half-brother.. man, that has to be the best BJ I've had."

We both grinned at each other, eyes full of lust. Within moments, she stood off the bed and walked towards her wall. Then, putting one hand onto the wall and spreading her butt hole with the other, she spoke."Well? Ready for some more?"

Smirking at her, I leaped off the bed and promptly impaled her ass with my full length, much like I did to her pussy mere moments ago."A-AHN!... Geeze, you really have no mercy, eh?"

Grasping her ass with both of my hands and forcing her feet off the ground by lifting her up with my cock, I reply as I see her gritting her own teeth from the pleasure."Well sister, you know what they say..."

And with that, I started pounding her again, one hand grasping her shoulder and the other holding her ass." **Mercy is for the weak."**

* * *

 ** _Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..._**

* * *

 ** _AYY SURPRISE LEMON!_**

 ** _BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! HEHE!_**

 ** _... Neither did I, but hey, whatever works, right?_**

 ** _xD_**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!  
_**


	21. Lust Out Loud

**_Lord Joyde The Madman: Heylo, everybody! How're you all doing this fine day? EDIT: THIS IS A RE-UPLOAD EXCLUSIVE FOR THE YELLOW BOOK.  
_**

* * *

 ** _Ahhn.. good morning everybody!  
_**

 ** _Welp, not much else to say here other than enjoy the lemon!_**

 ** _Yes, I know full well that I missed on having chapter "69" be a lemon._**

 ** _Honestly? I wanted to make it as such but I was just so damn tired after yesterdays blue screen ordeal..._**

 ** _Anyways, here comes the next chapter of EUPHORIA! I sincerely hope that you enjoy, let us begin!_**

* * *

 ** _Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break..._**

* * *

 _Moments afterwards... - Castle Incerum (Royal Bedroom) - Rhean's Point Of View...  
_

* * *

"ARGH! Enough of this shit, its time to open the flood gates!" I exclaimed out pretty loudly but spent only a brief moment wondering if someone could have heard me as I turned around to a spooked Yomi.

She blinked at me in surprise, having been fixing her nails as she waited for me to finish."O.. okay then? That was very unexpected."

Leaning in closer to her as I placed a kiss upon her lips, I beamed at her."Totally not sorry."

With a grin of her own, Yomi returned my affection as she weaved her arms around me and pulled me closer to her.

I felt myself lick my own lips as I felt her generous cleavage press against my chest, an action she seemed to enjoy just as much as she trailed around the edges of my muscle with a finger.

Within moments we were lost in lust, switching positions multiple times as we rolled around the bed, kicking its sheets off of ourselves and the bed itself as the room started growing hotter and hotter.

She caught me in a leg lock, her hands trailing across my back, grasping, clawing as our kisses deepened. I sat down cross-legged onto the bed with her sitting in my lap and took a look down.

A magnificently sculpted body took shape in my field of vision and Yomi grinned as she noticed me staring. She knew I liked what I was seeing as she began playing with her own breasts, enticing me to take further action.

An unsaid order which I immediately followed as I took a firm grasp of her ass, squeezing out a moan from my vixen lover."Mmmn!"

Then she rose from our sitting position and smiled as she opened up her vagina, her wetting slit already leaking down her legs as I massaged her thighs for what was coming. Within moments, she let herself fall down without pause, impaling herself upon my length.

I shivered slightly from the ordeal, gritting my teeth as I felt my crown pop into her womb, the walls of her cavern constricting around me with every delightful motion.

We stayed like that for a time, kissing and caressing each other. For a while, I wished that this moment would never end, but my desire, my hunger soon rose forward. With a savage grin and yet another kiss, I gently pushed her down onto the bed and took in the amazing pale-skinned, white haired beauty which now laid prone before me.

And then, I finally started moving. In and out in rhythmic motion, her moans echoing throughout the room as I watched mesmerized as her chest rose and fell with the same rhythm.

Speeding up, I felt her tighten around me even more, her breathing becoming heated and erratic as I plunged deeper and deeper into her velvet cavern, a bulge on her stomach rising and falling with each pull and stroke.

Leaning downwards, I put my arms around her as I felt myself reaching my first orgasm, increasing my speed to my maximum."A-a-ahhh!" She screamed out in a velvet tone as she gritted her teeth, her pussy tightening around me further as she came and I felt myself explode inside of her, my seed filling her depths to the brim.

A sense of euphoria etched itself onto us both as we leaned closer to one another, feeling every inch and nook and cranny as the haze began to pass...

Only to re-appear as I felt my animalistic instinct take over once more."Ahn!" She moaned out in surprise as I flipped her around and, still inside of her, began pounding her doggy style.

Looking downwards, I let out a chuckle as an idea formed in my mind and pushed a finger into her asshole."Ahm! H-hey!"

"Shh, I have an idea." Calming her down as I continued pounding her, my mind went to a portion of the blue screens which I had read mere moments ago.

Namely the part about blood magic. The screen stated how it could be used in unspecified ways so I wonder...

I channeled my mana down into my nether regions and imagined a certain picture as I stopped moving momentarily."H-huh? Why'd you stop?"

She asked me as I re-opened my eyes which I don't even remember closing to find that my spell worked."Oh you're about to find out, baby."

She quirked an eyebrow at me before her head rocked and her eyes went backwards as she felt both of her holes filled from behind."Ah the wonders of Euphoria, no?"

I joked as I pushed her down with my right hand while pulling her ass upwards with my left."Mhmma-aaah!

Impaling her fully with both of my cocks and feeling her every inch grinding against me as her tongue went out of her mouth, I began pounding her behind with all of my might.

Quickly, her ass cheeks reddened at my merciless advance, her insides moving as they took the shape of my cocks.

Grabbing her ass with both hands, I sped up to my maximum once again as Yomi grit her teeth, her velvet cavern convulsing several times as I felt her tightening around me again.

With one final slam, I felt a euphoric sensory overload as I filled both of her holes at once. As I kept on filling her up, I lost control of my legs and fell on top of her with my head next to her. With a grin and a smile, we shared another deep kiss.

"My turn!" She exclaimed ecstatically as she pushed me off of her and onto the edge of the bed so my feet touched the ground. Her hands grasped my length and give it several generous strokes as I felt myself swallow down.

Within moments, I was rock hard again and I felt my cocks pulse with fervor as she planted an erotic kiss on top of each of my crowns. Then she promptly straightened my members and sat down onto them.

"MMMhm!" She moaned out, biting down onto her own finger as she slowly worked her way down both of my lengths. I felt her squirming with each inch she covered as she managed to take both to the base.

Promptly putting my hands behind my back as she gave her ass a squeeze and a slap, I felt myself grinning as she began riding me.

I watched, entirely hypnotized as her ass bounced up and down my lengths. She worked me slowly, sensually, making sure to draw out as much as she could with every stroke.

Gritting my teeth as I felt her squirming again, I exhaled sharply as she stopped, gave me a wink and then began twerking with my dicks still inside of her.

My head rocked backwards as I felt my crowns being continuously rubbed against her walls, her every inch weaving itself around me, milking me for all I'm worth.

Feeling myself reaching close once more, I promptly stood up and grabbed both of her arms."Ahmn!"

Her moan echoed like music to my ears as I began to mercilessly pound her, our love juices dripping on the floor, staining the rich slate as they did.

Another slam inside as I forced as much of my lengths as I could within her, reaching the ends of her womb and ass as I pulled on her arms harder, eventually raising her into the air on my cocks as I felt myself explode inside of her."Nymnaaa!"

Swallowing down hard as I felt her velvet cavern constricting around me, milking me from the base up, I finally let go of her arms and exhaled sharply. An incredible feeling of emptiness filling my lower regions as she grasped a piece of furniture to stabilize her own shivering frame.

Her shaking legs trembled as she exhaled in much the same euphoria as I had moments ago. The blood spell I cast had run its duration and my second junior dispersed into thin air, causing me to give it a humorous salute which Yomi caught by the edges of her hazy-sighted eyes.

Unable to help herself, she busted out laughing."Did you just salute your own cock?"

"He shall be missed. Good soldier, that one." I let out with a spree of chuckles of my own and a tone like that of an old sergeant as she nodded wisely, her mouth just about to crack into another spree of laughs."That he was. A very good soldier, indeed!"

We both laughed merrily as I threw my left arm around her back and we laid onto the bed, fully enjoying each others company throughout the rest of this heated night.

* * *

 ** _Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break!_**

* * *

 ** _And that is it for this chapter of EUPHORIA!_**

 ** _Yes, yes its only 1.6k words but its was always meant to be part of the previous chapter so eh._**

 ** _I hope that its good enough for you guys and girls!_**

 ** _Tell me if you think there's anything you think can be improved upon!_**

 ** _I'll also start asking you guys for ideas. (Unlikely that the ideas you give me will be exactly inserted into the story, but I am planning on merging several ideas into one big lemon, so you might get the background of one guys idea and the scenery from another girls idea etc)_**

* * *

 ** _Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!_**


End file.
